


Dangerous Woman

by iliveinthemoon



Series: Dangerous Woman [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badass Rey, Cute Rey, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Kylo Ren is the teacher, Light Bondage, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rey is a fast learner, Rey needs a teacher, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Tempting Kylo Ren, Woman on Top, hot Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 52,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinthemoon/pseuds/iliveinthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a girl to do when she's lied to by the man who claims to love her?  Hook up with a tall, dark and handsome stranger that's what.</p><p>‘Do you care for some company?’ He offers and Rey can’t deny that it’s tempting, very tempting.</p><p>She takes a sharp breath.  There’s something drawing her to this complete stranger.  There’s something about him.</p><p>‘Sure.’ She nods.</p><p>What’s the worse that can happen?  Perhaps she wants the worse?  Maybe she wants to get drunk and end up fucking this guy in the toilets?  </p><p>Maybe she should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this idea crept into my head and it just won't budge so the best thing for it is to write it down and put it out there. 
> 
> It does look like I'll be juggling 3x Reylo fics for the time being (Gah!!!) but I do love a challenge :)
> 
> Title inspired by the Ariana Grande song Dangerous Woman (obvs!!)

Rey had thought her life was going pretty well. 

She’s studying photography at college and makes some money from it when she can, along with working weekends in a museum gift shop. She has a place to live and call her own, even if she does share the space with Finn, her boyfriend. 

He’s her boyfriend of two years and friend of three. He’d been a marvel to her, being her rock and companion despite her troubled past. He never judged her for what she’d done or been through. Things were nice and steady and sedate. She felt content. If not a little bored. 

That was until Finn started to become secretive and distant. He started to stay out late and come home smelling of alcohol. He’d hang up phone calls when she’d enter the room, and delete all of his messages. He’d become closed off to her.

Every time she approached him about his change in behavior he’d just tell her that everything is fine and not to worry. But the more he said it the more she finds herself worrying.

That’s how she found herself standing outside the offices of First Order News in search of her boyfriend. 

She’d not seen him all day. He’d snuck out before she woke, and now he was leaving her calls unanswered and ignoring her messages. 

Rey’s anger had built steadily over the course of the day, along with her frustration. Her patience is wearing thin. She’s ready to call it quits unless he tells her the truth about what’s going on with him, and gives her some answers.

Rey wanders through the spacious and airy lobby of the tall skyscraper. She spots a board detailing the companies within the building, and what floors they occupy. She sees the name First Order News and the floors listed – 21-37. Finn is a reporter for the national newspaper. 

She steps over to the elevator and presses the button to call for it. She waits patiently, tapping her fingers nervously on her thigh as she mentally prepares herself for this confrontation.

She doesn’t want to make a scene or a big show, but she needs answers and she needs them now. 

The elevator pings open and Rey steps inside the empty space. The working day for most people has already gone, seeing as it’s nearly seven in the evening. 

She presses for the 21st floor and the doors close. She takes a couple of deep breaths as she rises up the building, heading for her boyfriend.

She arrives at the 21st floor and steps out into the reception area. It’s empty much like most of the shared building. She sees a list of departments next to the door and quickly locates the floor she needs to go to – 23rd for News and Current Affairs. 

Rey opts for the stairs this time. Once on the right floor she heads into a large air conditioned room brimming with people who will work through the night for the latest news to appease the digital and social media age.

She begins to walk around the room past people shouting, chatting or speaking in different languages, in desperation to be the first and fastest with the current events. 

But she can’t for the life of her see Finn.

With a sigh she stops by the doors she’d entered through and her eyes scan around once again. She feels someone step in next to her, and glances up to find a tall woman with ice blonde hair beside her.

‘Hey, excuse me.’ Rey says as she looks at the woman who’s watching the commotion in the bullpen with narrow eyes and her hands on her hips.

The woman doesn’t even turn her head to look at Rey, but instead looks down her nose at her.

‘Yes.’ She questions, her voice measured.

‘Um, hi. Uh have you seen Finn? Finn Storm?’ Rey asks feeling a blush begin to form on her cheeks.

The woman scoffs with a sneer on her lips, as she looks away from the younger woman.

‘Do you mean the traitor?’ She sneers, looking back at Rey.

‘Traitor?’ Rey mumbles with confusion.

‘Yes, the traitor. The traitor who went off skipping and holding hands and making love eyes with the great Poe Dameron of the Resistance.’ The cold woman mocks and Rey simply looks puzzled.

‘What, don’t you know?’ She snickers when she sees the look on Rey’s face.

‘Hmmm. Oh yes Finn left here in a blaze of abusive glory a couple of days ago to go and work for Resistance.’ The woman informs Rey.

‘What?’ Rey gasps in disbelief, her mind reeling at the sudden revelation.

‘Oh yes. He fired his mouth off, told everyone what for, and then strutted out the door like the cat who ate the canary. All ready to start his new life on his knees for Poe fucking Dameron.’ The woman taunts a clearly baffled Rey.

‘What? I don’t understand?’ Rey babbles.

‘Look I don’t know who you are, but I can tell you that Finn Storm no longer works here and never will again. Now if you don’t mind I have work to do and you have an exit to find.’ The woman smirks before striding off in her tailored knee length red dress.

Rey just stands there gawping at into the boisterous room as she tries to process the news she’d just been given. How could Finn quit his job and not tell her?

Her confusion is quickly replaced with her anger. How could Finn do this to her? With everything else spinning around her mind she snatches her phone from her brown leather jacket pocket. She unlocks it and selects messages.

To: Finn x

Thanks for telling me you quit your job. Is that how little I matter to you? And who’s this Poe person you’ve entrusted your life and career with? Just forget about it. If you can’t be honest with me until I push you then don’t bother. We’re done. Over.

Rey’s thumb hovers over the send button, her chest rising and falling with her frustration. Her mind is clouded with her anger. Her actions are being fuelled by her rage as she presses send before quickly turning her phone off completely and shoving it back into her pocket.

She needs a drink.

o-o-o-o

She calls for the elevator, she’s not bothering with the stairs this time. It stops and the doors open. She steps inside and presses for the ground floor. But sees that it’s been called to the 21st floor first. Rey rolls her eyes and sighs heavily with annoyance as the elevator doors slide close and it jolts to life.

Only seconds later it grinds to a halt and the doors slowly open. Rey looks up and sees a tall man with a crop of dark hair waiting. He’s wearing a pair of black suit pants, shiny black leather shoes and a crisp white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He’s not wearing a tie, but he’s carrying a laptop bag with a suit jacket slung over his arm.

Rey smiles out of courtesy at him as he steps inside. He gives her a faint smile in return, as he turns to stands next to her and they wait together for the doors to slide close.

She feels a bit shabby in comparison to this well dressed man. She’s wearing her tatty old biker boots, skintight jeans, long sleeve pale pink top and her years old brown leather jacket. Her satchel is falling apart at the seams - but she can’t bring herself to part with it - and her camera is hanging off her shoulder.

‘Are you a photographer?’ The man suddenly asks breaking Rey’s internal self-pity.

She looks up to find him watching her, and their eyes meet and she could swear that she felt a burst of electricity. 

‘Studying. I’m at college.’ She answers a little shyly and nods, before ripping her gaze from his and returning her attention to the floor.

‘I’ve not seen you at First Order before. Work experience?’ He enquires, his eyes still on the small beautiful and sun kissed woman.

‘No. I was looking for someone. He works there-. I mean used to work there.’ She rambles and feels her blush flame her skin.

‘Used to?’ He questions, shifting slightly to face her better.

‘Yeah, he apparently quit the other day. Not that he told me about it. Because apparently telling your girlfriend things like that doesn’t matter.’ She snaps with anger.

The man recoils a fraction, but his surprise is quickly replaced with a smirk.

‘Oh. Well that wasn’t very nice of him to keep you in the dark.’ He muses and Rey’s brows furrow as she looks up at him.

He’s handsome, maybe not in the pretty boy handsome way, but his sharp cheek bones, strong jaw, profound nose and pouting lips serve him well. And not to mention the dark eyes to match his dark hair. 

‘No it wasn’t. That’s why I just ended things.’ She tells him firmly and his eyebrow quirks upwards at her.

She really needs a drink now.

‘You look like you could do with a drink.’ The man muses as if he’s just read her thoughts.

Rey looks at him cautiously.

‘Do you care for some company?’ He offers and Rey can’t deny that it’s tempting, very tempting.

She takes a sharp breath. There’s something drawing her to this complete stranger. There’s something about him.

‘Sure.’ She nods.

What’s the worse that can happen? Perhaps she wants the worse? Maybe she wants to get drunk and end up fucking this guy in the toilets? 

Maybe she should.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the response so far :D I'm pleased it intrigued you enough to read, comment or leave a kudos!!! :D:D:D:D

Rey downs the shot and grimaces as the hot liquid hits the back of her throat. Kylo sniggers as he necks his without even a flinch. She gives him a playful shove and he chuckles.

They’re in a bar near his office and have been enjoying downing shots and eating tortilla chips and dips. Yet neither of them appears to be too affected by the alcohol, clearly both have a high tolerance.

Rey hops off her stool and slots herself in between his legs; her eyes are a tiny bit glassy. She runs her fingers up the length of his thighs, and he watches her before flicking up to her flush face.

She bites on the corner of her lip, as she looks down at her fingers, running back and forth over his strong legs.

‘Maybe we should take this someplace else?’ She suggests in a flirty tone and Kylo smirks.

‘If you’re sure?’ He states, and her eyes are on his in a flash, the expression on her face changing ever so slightly.

‘I’m sure.’ She replies with a single determined nod.

There really is something about him. Something so captivating and intoxicating. She can’t quite put her finger on it but she wants him, desperately.

‘Okay.’ He nods and Rey smirks.

But she doesn’t let him move. Not just yet, there’s something she wants to do first. Trapping him on his stool. But he doesn’t protest as Rey leans in toward him.

His eyes drift down to her lips, and he gulps a little when he sees her lick her tongue over them, as she edges closer. 

There’s just something about her that is entrancing him. Something so fascinating about her. She’s like a drug he’s never had but already craves.

When their lips connect it feels like a spark passes between them, making them both jolt ever so slightly and empty their lungs in a merged gasp. 

Rey snakes her hand to the back of his neck as she pulls him forward, closer to her. Her fingers brushing through the dark curls at the base of his skull. Kylo shifts forward on his stool, pulling her closer by wrapping his arms around her waist as they kiss.

With their eyes closed, they let their lips do all their talking, and their tongues dance with one another, teasing and exploring.

Rey pulls back slowly, sucking in a long breath with a naughty smile on her face, as she looks at the mystery man she really wants to fuck.

o-o-o-o

‘Wow nice place.’ Rey observes as Kylo leads her into his apartment. 

It’s in the most desirable and expensive part of the city, so it was bound to be luxurious and smart. She steps over to the window and sees that it’s also got fantastic views, as she watches the twinkling lights of nighttime in Coruscant. 

The living area is quite sparsely decorated. There’s a huge television on the wall, a large black couch, two large black armchairs, and a large glass coffee table in the middle. And there’s a beautiful fish tank with all sorts of tropical fish inside.

‘Do you fancy a drink?’ Kylo asks, as he dumps his laptop bag and suit jacket on a small table near the door, where he’s also deposited his keys and phone.

‘Sure. What’ve you got?’ She purrs, as she admires the fish swimming around in the fish tank as she dumps her satchel and camera on the floor by it.

‘I’ve got wine. I think I’ve got some whiskey somewhere, uh vodka.’ He calls from the other side of the fish tank.

‘Wine’s good.’ She calls back, as she runs her fingers over the back of the couch wandering around, feeling a pang of nerves.

‘White? Red or rose?’ He asks loudly.

‘White, please.’ Rey answers as she finds herself once again at the window, looking out over the city.

Kylo walks back into the room with two glasses of white wine in his hands. Rey smiles sweetly at him as she removes her leather jacket and dumps it on one of the armchairs, before stepping over and sitting down on the couch.

He offers her a glass and she takes it with another sweet smile, before he sits down next to her. Rey takes a tentative sip and she can tell straight away that it’s expensive from the crisp quality. Her nerves are jangling in her stomach. She’s never had a one-night stand before. She’s only ever slept with Finn. This is all new to her.

They sip their drinks in silence as the sexual tension builds between them, only emphasizes by snatched glances and shy smiles.

‘So Rey, tell me something about yourself that no one else in the whole world knows.’ He asks her trying to break the tension as he sips on his wine.

She looks at him through the corner of her eye before taking a large sip of her wine. The alcohol might be starting to get to her as she pushes her nerves aside.

‘Okay. I’ve never had an orgasm from penetration.’ She confesses boldly, as she turns to look at him, their eyes fixing together.

She sees his pupils widen with his desire and his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows with a small smirk on his lips.

‘Never?’ His voice is a dark husk.

‘Never.’ She shakes her head, eyes glinting.

Kylo smirks before laughing, breaking their gaze as he takes a longer drink of his wine.

‘Fuck kid I thought you were going to say something like you stole some shit when you were younger, not something like that.’ He chuckles softly, and Rey feels a little embarrassed and it tells on her face.

‘What about you then? Tell me something about you that no one else knows.’ She quickly asks trying to avert the attention to him, feeling her stomach clench a little.

Kylo turns back to look at her.

‘Something no one knows?’ He clarifies and she nods twice.

‘Hmmmmm, I don’t know. How about no one knows that I’m going to be the first person to give you an orgasm from penetration.’ He whispers darkly, his eyes going a shade darker and even more wicked.

Rey gulps as she feels her body twinge with desire as her pulse skips and all the air leaves her lungs. His hawk like gaze is on her face, watching her excitement simply grow.

‘That doesn’t count because it’s not happened.’ She rasps breathlessly, feeling increasingly turned on.

‘We’ll see.’ Comes his cocky reply and Rey has to fight her desire to throw herself at him.

‘Is that a threat or a promise?’ She murmurs with a little quirk of her eyebrow and her teeth drag over her bottom lip again, now that she can see he likes it.

The smirk just grows on his face as his eyes watch her lip intently. He can feel his lust building and his pants start to tent.

‘Definitely a promise.’ He purrs, and she lets out a shuddering breath as the sensations coil in her crotch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes :|
> 
> I own nothing Disney + LucasFilm do :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW thank you for the excellent response - it's just awesome!!!! :D:D:D
> 
> sorry if there was any confusion over the tags for this fic - I accidentally put a tag that would have implied a different story and have since removed it. So sorry if you thought it was going to be something it's not :s :( If you don't want to stick with this fic now then that's cool - you're choice :)

Rey feels a wave of tension mixed with what she can only describe as electricity pass between them as they stare at one another. Both of them starting to breath heavier with their growing desire and lust.

She places her glass on the coffee table before taking his and putting it next to hers. Her pulse is starting to race as she straddles him, placing her hands on his shoulders. 

After a quick breath Rey leans down and captures his lips with her own. It’s a searing kiss that makes her let out a strained whine. Especially when he slips his tongue into her mouth and his large hands cup her ass. 

He jolts her forward, closer to him. Her hands move from his shoulders to his face as she kisses him in such a way it’s like she’s been starved. She runs her hands into his hair, dragging her blunt nails along his scalp and making him growl low in his throat.

The noise makes her grind her hips into him, feeling his erection beneath her. Trapped between their bodies, pressing against her covered pussy.

Kylo runs his hands up her back under her jumper making her shudder slightly and whimper into his mouth. He grips the hem of the jumper and slowly pulls it up her body.

Rey breaks their kiss with a panting gasp. Her pupils are completely blown and her body is burning with her lusty arousal. Kylo quickly pulls her jumper over her head and drops it onto the floor.

Rey leans back, chewing a little nervously on her bottom lip as she grips his knees to hold herself up. She’s watching him looking at her. Watching as his eyes trail over her golden skin, her chest rising and falling in increasing need.

Kylo can’t resist as he runs his hands up her sides, making her release an airy breath. He stops at the band of her black padded and lace bra, his fingers brushing along to the edge of the cups.

He looks up and their eyes meet. Rey’s breath catches in her throat as Kylo leans forward, hands running round her back to unhook her bra. She lets out a small gasp when she feels the release of the elastic. She sits up for a moment to pull the lingerie from her body, before resuming her previous position. Her arms are trembling a little as she locks her shoulders and leans back.

Kylo reaches up, and with their eyes locked together he squeezes her nipples. Rey gasps and her teeth brush over her bottom lip as she bucks her hips and rubs against him. 

He continues to squeeze her nipples, alternating between gentle and a little harder, but each time Rey lets out a tiny moan. Her arms really are shaking now. His eyes are on her face the entire time.

She sits bolt upright, no longer trusting her strength against her growing arousal. Kylo leans forward and moves onto licking each of her nipples in circular motions. Rey threads her fingers through his hair and purses her lips together, as she whimpers at the incredible feelings he’s creating inside of her.

His teasing of her nipples seems to go on forever and Rey can’t even think straight anymore. Her mind goes completely blank when he puckers his lips around her one nipple and begins to suck gently.

‘Holy fuck.’ She mumbles breathlessly, as her hips buck on their own accord. 

A smirk spreads across his lips and a soft chuckle rolls from his lips over her already hyper sensitive mound making her groan loudly.

‘Fuck.’ She whines, as she arches in his grip as he holds onto her waist.

Kylo sucks a little harder on her nipple before doing the same with the other, and the little desperate noises escaping her lips are going right to his cock. 

It’s making him feel increasingly uncomfortable trapped inside his pants and with her pussy slightly rocking against him. It’s starting to feel too much.

Rey is becoming a quivering mess. She’s embarrassingly wet and he’s not even touched her pussy yet. Her skin is tingling all over and her breathing is becoming irregular.

He brushes his thumbs along her ribs on the underside of her breasts, as he continues to lavish attention to her nipples sucking each in turn. 

All the building sensations are making her pulse sound in her ears and she’s starting to feel a little light-headed. A loud groan tumbles from her lips as she grinds greedily against him, she feels like she’s exploding as she closes her eyes tightly.

Her whole body is trembling as she finds her release. Her toes curl inside her boots and she clings onto him, fingers tugging on his dark strands as he guides her through her climax.

Rey sags against him, shaky arms falling to his shoulders as she catches her breath, but he doesn’t let up as he peppers her chest and neck with gentle kisses.

‘I’m still waiting.’ She whispers huskily into his ear and he chuckles.

She’s never had an orgasm from penetration before, and she’s certainly never had an orgasm from nipple stimulation either. She honestly never thought it were even a possibility. But she’s just experienced it and it was amazing.

Having finally regained her breath and composure she grips his thighs once again as she leans back, eyes on his face, focusing on his swollen and slick lips. The sight of his disheveled and flush appearance makes her heart skip a beat, and for a moment it throws her completely.

But the brush of his fingertips on her abdomen and her involuntary flinch brings her right back to the moment. Their eyes lock together, as he pops open the button on her jeans. His fingers move further down and she holds her breath as he slowly pulls the zipper of her fly. 

With a utterly wicked smirk on his lips and the devil in his eyes he roughly palms the crotch of her jeans, and her hips buck and she whimpers noisily at the feeling.

She lurches forward, crashing their lips together and clutching onto him. She’s like a woman possessed with wild impulses. She nips at his lips before lightly sucking on his bottom one, then drags her teeth over it slowly, making him growl with pleasure.

Her hands make their way down his covered chest, pulling the buttons open and letting her fingertips brush momentarily over his firm and toned chest. Once she gets to his pants she doesn’t hang about. She yanks open his belt, before practically ripping open his fly.

Rey rises slightly onto her knees before she plunges her hand inside his pants. She lets out a lusty gasp against his cheek when she feels the length of him. Kylo groans at her touch and digs his fingers into her thighs.

Their breath mingles as she slowly strokes him despite the awkward angle. She’s feeling un-inhibited and bold as she licks his face from his jaw, across his cheek, over his nose and up his forehead, tasting the hint of sweat. His surprise is clear as he bucks into her hand and lets out a strangled gasp.

She gently tugs on his erection staring deep into his now black eyes, and he lets out a groan that rattles up from deep in his chest.

‘Rey.’ He growls and she smirks, it’s her turn to tease now.

But she takes some pity on him when she sees something flash across his eye that makes her stomach clench. She tightens her grip and starts to stroke him faster.

Kylo knows he won’t last much longer as she starts to rub her still erect and tender nipples against his chest. She needs some friction of her own with her continued stimulation and sensitive body. 

As Rey brings him to his climax he licks, nips and sucks on her neck leaving little red bruises down her throat. Marking her, claiming her. Giving her a reminder of him for the days to come. Rey is far too distracted to realize what he’s done.

His heart is pounding as he feels his body tense, and all the sensations pool together in his groin. He comes in his underwear and over her hand with a guttural grunt, as he rests his head against her shoulder.

When he’s regained himself he sits back and looks at her. She looks like the cat who’s got the cream with a smug yet teasing expression on her face.

‘You’re something else kid.’ He sniggers to Rey’s delight.

She gives him a look of pure innocence before breaking out into a shit-eating grin.

‘Yet I’m still waiting for you to make good on your promise.’ She whispers into his ear before biting the lobe teasingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> I hope it was good for you???
> 
> All errors and mistakes are my own :|


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's crazy to already have over 100 kudos' on this smutty little fic that has made a home for itself in my dirty little mind ;D
> 
> So thank you guys so much for the views, kudos', bookmarks and the comments (even if there aren't many of those?!?) :D :)
> 
> I'm a little bit poorly today so this might be complete shit and for that I apologise in advance :s :( but most of it was written already so fingers crossed it's not all bad :z

Kylo hooks his arms around her waist and in one easy and effortless move he stands up from the couch, as Rey giggles and wraps her legs around his waist.

He carries her to his bedroom as they share a passionate and hungry kiss. Once they’re in his room he steps over to the large bed and drops her down. Rey bounces and lets out a giggle.

Kylo reaches down and grabs her ankle and lifts it up, resting her foot against his lower abdomen. He slowly undoes the lace while his eyes are fixed on her face. He’s watching her watching him and his nimble and swift fingers, while Rey chews on her bottom lip.

With the lace undone he yanks the boot off and tosses it onto the floor. He does the exact same thing with her other boot. Rey’s starting to pant as she watches him slowly pull off her socks and the whole thing just makes her smirk.

Kylo stares down at her as he undoes the cuffs on his shirtsleeves and then slowly removes the crisp white garment. Rey catches sight of something in the mirror and she strains slightly to get a better view.

‘Is that a tattoo?’ She enquires with a crackle in her voice.

Kylo smirks down at her and turns around so she can see the tattoo that covers his entire back.

‘A fallen angel?’ She states as her eyes trail over it, taking in every beautiful detail of the magnificent piece of art that adorns his pale skin.

‘Yes, it’s quite fitting. But you didn’t come here to hear about my tattoo did you sweetheart?’ He snickers as he turns back round to look at her.

Rey feels her heart skip a beat from the look of arousal in his eyes. She shakes her head looking up at him innocently with big hazel eyes, and Kylo’s cock twitches and his breath catches in his throat.

‘Fuck kid.’ He murmurs lowly at the sight of her.

The sight of her half lying, half sitting on his bed. Wisps of brown hair coming loose from her strange three buns hair do. Her flush wide-eyed face complete with swollen lips and a littering of hickies forming on her neck. And not to mention her perky breasts covered in his saliva and her jeans open just waiting for him to rip them off, taunting him.

Rey scurries further up the bed so her head is resting back against the pillow. She looks at the ceiling, taking a couple of deep breaths to compose herself. Viewing her reflection in the skylight that takes over half of the ceiling. Seeing her look of wild abandon and clear hunger. This is really happening. She hears the sound of his shoes hitting the floor and her stomach tightens for a moment. 

She feels the mattress compress as Kylo climbs onto the foot of the bed. Rey rises up onto her elbows and watches as he crawls up the bed and over her body. Rey is breathing heavily through her nose as she lies back down, their eyes together. Kylo leans down and passionately kisses her, Rey’s arms snake around his neck and her fingers run into his hair as she holds him close to her naked chest.

He begins to kiss down her neck, along her chest, pressing a few tender kisses to her still sensitive nipples, making her arch up and gasp loudly. He trails down her abdomen, and pauses at the band of her panties that are visible in the opening of her jeans.

He looks up over her heaving chest as she squirms slightly beneath his barely there grasp. Rey purses her lips together as their eyes meet. A smirk spreads across his lips as he hooks his fingers into the hoops of her jeans. 

Rey lifts her hips as Kylo pulls them off and discards them over the side of the bed. He climbs off the bed and his hands move to his own pants.

‘If you want to stop this at any point just say the word and it’s done.’ He states clearly, eyes fixing on her.

‘Hey if you’re not up for the task then-‘ Rey sasses and he sniggers.

‘Oh sweetheart I’m more than up for the challenge.’ He gives her a wolfish grin before pushing his pants down and she gets a view of the sizable bulge of his underwear.

Rey exhales a little loudly as she once again looks up at the stars through the skylight. Her nerves are circling in the pit of her stomach, and she bites on the inside of her cheek telling herself to stay calm.

Kylo pushes off his boxer briefs before climbing back onto the bed. He leans down and begins to kiss, lick and nip up the inside of her legs. She quivers and pants, wriggling a little under his attention. Especially when he gets close to her aching pussy.

But he doesn’t lavish any attention on her pussy, making her whine and dig her heels into the mattress in frustration. Kylo rests back on his haunches and his fingers slide beneath the band of her panties. He takes a moment before pulling them off, slipping them down her legs and throwing them onto the floor.

Kylo climbs over her, nudging her legs open and settling between them. Rey looks into his eyes and holds her breath when she feels his erection press against her soaking wet pussy.

‘Condom?’ He mumbles and she sees a blush form high on his cheekbones.

‘I’m on the pill. Are you….um clean?’ She mutters in reply and his eyes flash with surprise.

‘Definitely. You?’ He poses and she nods a little too enthusiastically perhaps.

‘No condom?’ He whispers, needing to be sure.

Rey can’t look him in the eyes from her own sense of embarrassment but she shakes her head.

‘No condom.’ She clarifies.

Kylo nods a couple of times and smiles down at her, only this time it’s kinder and softer. Rey can feel her face burning with her flush of desire as Kylo lines himself up with her entrance. She lets out a shuddering breath when he parts her folds with the tip of his cock.

‘Fuck.’ She gasps.

Her hands grips the covers and her eyes stare into the skylight as she feels him slide the tip into her. She sees herself, and him in the glass, sees him between her legs, and the muscles of his back tensing a little. She sees her own wide-eyes and her lips part as she lets out a moan.

Kylo’s eyes flash up to her face and he bites down on his bottom lip as he pushes into her. Watching as she winces the further he edges into her, and sees how the skin around her eyes crinkles a little as he fills her.

Rey lets out a groan when he stops knowing that he’s balls deep. She knew when her hands were in his pants that he’s the biggest she’s ever had, but that didn’t stop the touch of pain as he stretched her open and it resonates on her face.

‘You okay?’ He enquires, his voice laced with concern, and his eyes studying her expression, as she looks him in the eye.

‘Yeah.’ She smiles at him with a nod and bright eyes.

Kylo nods before pulling back out almost completely before slamming back into her and making her yelp. Her hands let go of the covers and fire up to press against the headboard to give him some resistance. Kylo’s one hand yanks her leg up higher over his waist as his other holds his weight up, not wanting to crush her.

He’s thrusting into her at a steady pace and she’s bucking her hips to meet each one. They’re both gasping and groaning, but Rey bites down on her bottom lip knowing that she’s not going to get her orgasm from that position. She never has before, so she’s not likely to now.

As if Kylo has once again read her mind, he suddenly stops and she lets out a slight whimper. Even if she knows she’s not climax from missionary, it at least felt good, and watching the muscles in his back work and her ankles hooked together just beneath his pert butt in the skylight was giving it all a sort of surreal edge that was proving to be quite a turn on.

‘You’re not going to orgasm that way.’ He snickers as he pulls out, making her whine at the sudden emptiness.

Rey watches him as he sits back on his ankles and a wicked grin spreads across his flush face.

‘Get on you hands and knees.’ He orders and she gulps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked this chapter? If you did please let me know by dropping me a comment (I like to get feedback so I know where I can improve :D)
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes :|


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys just rock my socks right off. Nearly 150 kudos' and the love in the comments are just awesome :) :D Thank you so very much <3
> 
> Just hope this one doesn't disappoint :s

‘Get on your hands and knees.’ He orders and she gulps.

Her heart skips a beat as she lays motionless in stunned silence just gawping at him. She’s never done it doggy-style. 

Finn wasn’t the most adventurous in the bedroom, only ever settling on missionary. She quickly recalls one time where she suggested trying another position. Finn point blank refused to do her from behind, saying he’s not a dog and nor is she. He did agree to her on top, but he stopped her almost instantly saying it didn’t feel right. 

She takes a quick breath and bites her lips together, her eyes fixed on his face. Seeing the clear hunger in his eyes as he waits for her to move. He casually strokes his cock, keeping himself hard but not going too far to ruin what’s to come.

Rey’s limbs are shaky as she sits up and then moves onto her all fours. Her face is scarlet and her skin is burning at the fact that she is now on full display to him. Her toes curl with nerves and her fingers dig into the sheets.

Kylo hums with satisfaction at the view he’s being treated too. He squeezes the tip of his cock and lets out a hiss. Rey’s eyes widen as she glances over her shoulder to look at him.

‘Close your legs together.’ He instructs and Rey feels like she’s going to explode from his tone alone.

She brings her knees and ankles together and he moves behind her, planting his legs either side of hers. Rey’s head snaps back round so she’s staring at the headboard. She’s breathing heavily through her nose waiting to feel him press against her and push into her. But he doesn’t move, and the wait is becoming almost excruciating.

‘Kylo, please.’ She pleads, needing something, anything.

She rolls her hips and hears a sharp breath escape from his lips.

‘Fuck kid are you trying to send me over already?’ He mutters as he places one hand on her hips stilling her.

He brushes his cock over her butt and then her folds and Rey whimpers loudly into the silence. Her arms are shaking and she presses back toward him, wanting him to just fuck her already. 

Rey lets out a throaty groan when he presses the tip of his cock against her swollen clit, her arms give way so she falls onto her elbows with her butt prone in the air.

Kylo eases into her, both hands gripping her hips, pushing until he’s flush against her. Rey lets out a silent groan, her whole body shuddering as he hits her g-spot. 

At first Kylo is quite gentle with her and his thrusts are too shallow for her to even consider getting off. Perhaps his first thrust was just a lucky shot. She huffs with her frustration, wanting to make it clear to him that he’s far from satisfying her, and he needs to up his game.

Kylo chuckles to himself when he hears her huff of frustration as he continues to only half fuck her with his shallow thrusts. Rey begins to rock her hips to meet each of his thrust, trying to encourage him, spur him on, make him hit her g-spot again.

‘Fuck Kylo, please.’ She snaps, glaring at him over her shoulder as she rises back up onto her hands and locking her shoulders and elbows.

He smirks back at her, his eyes impossibly dark and wicked as he tilts her hips before he slams into her, making her yelp as he hits her right where she wants. 

‘You like that?’ He growls as he continues to fuck her how she wants, hitting her sweet spot.

‘Ye-yeah.’ She pants as her head lolls forward, eyes fluttering close.

The only sounds in the room are their mutual grunts, groans and moans along with the almost explicit slap of skin-on-skin.

Rey’s just living in the moment, feeling every building sensation as they have sex. She knows that his fingers are gripping her hips hard and they’ll leave bruises, but she just doesn’t care. Not when she’s feeling so amazing. 

But just as the pulsating feeling begins to grow through her body he stops. Rey’s eyes fly open as she looks over at him, both their chest heaving with their exertions.

‘Wh-what?’ She gasps with furrowed brows, ready to be crazed if he stops it now.

‘Just-just let me, okay? Just me.’ He demands, staring at her intently.

‘Oh-okay, okay.’ She whimpers knowing what he means for her to stop rubbing her clit against him.

She was the one who’d challenged him to get her off through penetration alone and not use any clitoral stimulation.

Kylo resumes thrusting into her, and instantly Rey starts to feel her muscles begin to tighten and her upper thighs begin to quiver. Her breathing gets irregular and her mind is just a blur. Her whole body is tingling and she scrunches her eyes shut. She knows that she’s close, she recognises her oncoming orgasm. 

But then there are new feelings. Her head feels like it’s spinning even though her eyes are shut and her body has started to shake. Her inner walls are clenching his cock. But his resolve and self imposed discipline stops him from releasing into her before she’s had her orgasm.

Rey is moaning and groaning loudly and her arms are trembling so badly that she falls down onto her elbows, and she buries her forehead into the pillow. 

It feels like a volcanic eruption and she could swear she’s about to black out as her whole body turns to jello. A few erratic thrusts later Kylo grunts with his release, filling her with his cum before slipping out and collapsing onto the bed. While Rey sags down face first into the pillow breathlessly, and incredibly satisfied. Her whole body and mind are buzzing with pleasure.

Both of them lie in silence, except for the sound of their equally rasping breath as they try to regain themselves. Rey turns her head and blows the loose strands of hair from her sweaty and flush face, before she pushes her arms beneath the pillow feeling the cool material sooth her hot skin.

‘Well?’ Kylo asks as he rises up on his elbows to look at her, his eyes full of intrigue.

Rey really wants to taunt him, but he already knows the truth. She can’t help the broad grin that spreads across her face from her satisfaction, not needing to express anything in words because it's written all over her face. Kylo sniggers as he moves across the bed so he’s next to her, leaning over her.

He runs his fingers down her spine, making her shudder and let out a whimper as their eyes meet. With their gazes locked together he brushes his hand over her butt and slides it between her thighs. He can feel the mix of their fluids on his fingertips and it makes him exhale sharply.

‘Ever had multiples sweetheart?’ He purrs before pressing a kiss to the side of her temple, and rubbing her clit making Rey’s whole body tremble and eyes close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes :|
> 
> Let me know if you liked it - feedback is everything in terms of encouragement :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos', comments and everything that is love shown for this smutty fic :D It means so much :D
> 
> I've been having a bit of writers block with this one and was over thinking it until I realises that the smut is the main point of this story and not the plot (it's a side thing - but will have it's moments).

o-o-o-o-o

Rey wakes just before dawn. She’s always been an early riser, no matter how little sleep she’s gotten. She’s flat on her back and staring up at the glass ceiling. A smile creeps across her lips as her eyes look at the reflection of the man asleep next to her. The man who’d given her the fuck of her life. 

Without thinking she decides that she wants to capture this moment, and scurries out of bed. She grabs his shirt from the floor and pulls it on, wrapping it around her naked body. She disappears into the living room and over to the fish tank where she’d left her bag. She pulls out her camera before heading back to the bedroom.

Rey steps over to the head of the bed and with baited breath she takes a couple of shots of Kylo’s tattoo. He’s completely naked and the sheet he’s sleeping beneath is barely even covering his butt and it makes her blush. 

Her one night with this man had been beyond her wildest imagination. He’d gone out of his way to pleasure, please and satisfy her before himself. He wanted her to experience things she never had, and he did it all with such ease, grace and raw passion. 

Her body has never felt more relaxed and sated in her life. There’s not a single ounce of tension in her. Everything he did to her just felt incredible. But now she’s got to go back to reality. And reality is sorting things out with Finn.

She’d been angry when she called things quits in a message, but she knows that things just got the better of her. Her anger and frustration got the better of her. But now that Kylo has fucked the anger out of her she knows what she needs to do. Confront Finn and get the truth once and for all.

She takes some more shots before pulling on her clothes as silently as she can, before slipping from the room. She tiptoes to the living room and is just picking up her bag when she hears an alarm going off in the bedroom. In a panic she darts for the front door, fumbles with the locks as she repeatedly glances over her shoulder and dives outside into the corridor, bag slung over her shoulder and boots in hand. 

Rey pulls the door close and hears it click and breathes a slight sigh of relief.

‘Fuck.’ She snaps when she realizes that she’s not got her jacket or phone. 

She can’t ring the bell and ask for it now. Not now she’s sneaking off before he wakes up. She punches the wall in frustration. It means she’s going to have to see him again. But the fluttering in her stomach and quickening of her pulse defy her anger. The idea excites her, because he excites her.

But right now is really not the time. Rey hurries down the corridor barefoot just so she’s far enough away to be able to pull her boots on. 

o-o-o-o-o

Rey slowly slots her key into the lock and takes a deep breath as she turns it. She feels awful for what she’s done. Technically she hadn’t cheated on Finn because she’d dumped him, but that doesn’t make her feel any better.

The key turns in the lock and she pushes the handle down and then the door open. Rey steps inside half holding her breath as her eyes dart around the small living room, finding it empty. She sighs in relief, the last thing she needs is Finn in her face straight away. Rey closes the door, but as she turns around she hears the bathroom door open and footsteps.

She turns around to find a man she doesn’t recognize in the bathroom doorway and her heart skips a beat.

‘Hi, you must be Rey. I’m Poe, Finn’s…..friend.’ The handsome man smiles warmly at her.

He steps forward offering his hand in greeting, but his voice trails with uncertainty at his own position in Finn’s life. Rey thinks that makes two of them.

‘Hi.’ Rey mumbles as she takes a step further into the room, but ignores his gesture.

Poe retracts his hand and chews nervously on his bottom lip and looks a little bashful.

Just then the door to the bedroom Rey has shared with Finn for the past couple of years opens, and he wanders out half dressed and rubbing sleep from his eyes.

‘Rey.’ He gasps when he sees her standing by the front door with Poe awkwardly in front of her.

‘Um, Poe can you give us a minute.’ Finn grumbles as he keeps his eyes fixed on Rey’s face.

‘Of course, whatever you need.’ Poe smiles as he walks past Finn, brushing his fingers over the back of his hand and disappears into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Finn goes to speak but Rey shoots him a look that tells him to shut up.

‘I want the truth. Now.’ She growls, her eyes burning with her thinly veiled and suddenly returned anger.

‘Rey, look I’m sorry. I think we should break up.’ Finn babbles, and Rey is completely caught off guard.

She thought they’d broken up with her message the night before. Before she jumped into bed so willingly with another man. 

‘What?’ She grumbles.

‘I don’t mean to hurt you but I don’t think we should be together anymore. ‘ Finn elaborates a little and Rey shakes her head.

‘I don’t. I don’t understand.’ She mumbles, thinking about her actions of messaging to end things with Finn, she is certain she pressed send.

‘I’m sorry, but I’ve met someone else-‘ Finn looks at her with worry and concern.

‘Poe?’ She interrupts and Finn nods.

‘I didn’t mean for it to happen. I didn’t plan it. You have to believe me. But I can’t deny how I feel, you understand that don’t you?’ Finn steps forward and she lets him take her hands in both of his.

Rey nods as she looks away, her eyes brimming with tears.

‘Oh my god Rey, what’s happened to your neck?’ Finn gasps as he stares at her neck.

Rey’s head swivels to face him, her face a picture of confusion until she sees Finn’s wide and concerned eyes and she remembers that Kylo had left his mark.

‘What? Nothing. It doesn’t matter.’ She mutters pulling her hand from his and stepping away from him.

‘It does matter? You look like you’ve been attacked. Oh my god have you? Is that where you’ve been all night?’ Finn demands and she scoffs at him arms crossing over her chest.

‘No, no of course I’ve not been attacked. I just got a little drunk and fell over.’ She lies, but even to herself it doesn’t sound convincing.

‘Are you okay?’ Finn asks tentatively, noting her standoffish behavior.

‘I’m fine. Like I said I got drunk and fell over.’ She snaps with annoyance.

‘I’m sorry.’ Finn mumbles.

‘I guess you want me to move out then?’ Rey sighs after an awkward and growing silence.

‘No. Why would you think that?’ He quickly replies.

‘I just figured with you and…..’ She gestures toward the bedroom that until a few minutes ago they shared.

‘Oh.’ Finn gasps lowly, as he looks toward the door of the only bedroom.

‘Where will you go?’ Finn asks hesitantly.

Rey shrugs, she’s not exactly spoilt for choice. She had no family and Finn is really her only friend. There are a few people she chats to on her course, but they’re not people she feels she could just drop in on. The only other person she’s close with is her Professor. But it wouldn’t be appropriate for her to ask Professor Skywalker if she could live with him. But she’ll figure it out. She always does.

‘I’ll just stop at Poe’s for a bit until you sort yourself out. I mean I don’t want to scare him off by moving in with him so soon, not when things are so new and fresh. Oh and I need to give you my new number.’ Finn rambles, as he dashes around the couch to grab a phone Rey doesn’t recognize off the coffee table.

‘New phone?’ She mutters.

‘Yeah I got it yesterday afternoon. When I left First Order I had to hand over my phone, company property and all that. I was tempted to steal it, but I don’t fancy having Kylo Ren turning up on the doorstep with the police. Because that guy is a fucking stickler for protocol, not as much as Hux but……’ Finn goes on, but Rey’s mind is wandering.

Everything Finn just said makes her whole body heat up and face flush. Rey realizes that Finn never got her message ending their relationship. That means she technically cheated on Finn with Kylo and he must have known.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Hope it was okay? Did you expect Finn to do what he did?
> 
> Any errors or mistakes are all my own :|


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the clear passion and feelings that you are expressing for this fic - it's amazing and so inspiring. + nearly 200 kudos' as well - just WOW.
> 
> Just a heads up that I've not got my glasses on so this chapter could be littered with errors and make no sense one bit (which wouldn't surprise me as fic is more winging it than having an actual plot plot!)

o-o-o-o-o

The rain is streaming from the sky but Rey doesn’t care. She’s mad and while it should be directed at Finn, she finds that she doesn’t care as much as perhaps she should. As she stalks through the streets of Coruscant with the rain drenching her to the bone she evaluates her relationship with Finn.

They’d gotten together when she was just seventeen after being friends for a couple of years after meeting at her foster Father’s scrap business. The more she thinks about it the more she considers and realizes that perhaps they only got together because they were both lonely and it just seemed like they should. Everyone always thought they were an item anyway, so why not. 

And those two words sum up their entire two years together “why not”. Why not start dating, everyone already thinks they are. Why not get a place together, it makes sense. Why not stay together, where else would you go, who else would you date? 

If Rey were being honest with herself then she’d know that their relationship effectively ended over six months earlier when everything just felt like an effort. The romance was gone as too the spark – if it had ever been there in the first place. It had become a chore, and no relationship should be that way.

So why did it still hurt to find out that Finn had been cheating, even if he repeatedly shouted that Poe had slept on the couch as she ran from the apartment? The answer is that he’s still her best friend, and he’d still lied and betrayed her trust. But she’d done the same to him, even if she thought she was a free agent when she hopped into bed with Kylo Ren.

Rey is a little surprised on where she finds herself. She glares up at the luxury apartment complex from the sidewalk. It had been less than two hours since she sneaked out of the building and already she was back, and found it on autopilot. She takes a deep breath in through her nose and then back out. 

She blushes a dark shade of pink as she slips past the doorman, he’d seen her that morning when she’d made her hasty exit so he doesn’t stop her. Only now she resembles a soggy rat, but she doesn’t care. Something she can’t quite figure out is spurring her on, along with a little bit of anger.

She stomps ungraciously over to the elevator and receives a bemused glance from a clearly rich couple who are just fanning out their coats from the rain.

‘What?’ Rey snaps as she punches for Kylo’s floor, fed up of people always looking down at her.

They give her disgusted sneers, looking down their noses at her and her clear low class and step back. They obviously don’t want to share the elevator with her and that suits Rey just fine.

The doors ping open and Rey marches in now feeling angrier. She presses for the 15th floor before crossing her arms over her chest, trying to find some warmth within herself as she drips rainwater onto the floor of the elevator as the doors close.

Rey knocks on the front door, again surprising herself with the fact that she already knows where he lives. She takes a deep breath as she waits for him to answer, despite no certainty that he’s even at home – or alone.

Her heart is racing as she waits and it all but bursts out of her chest when she hears a lock turn. Her breath is coming out in little pants as she steels herself for this confrontation.

The moment she sees the half amused and half confused expression on Kylo’s face she slaps him.

But before he even has chance to respond she grabs him and kisses him passionately, pushing him back inside his apartment.

Rey kicks the door close with her foot before Kylo slams her against it, breaking their kiss. They stare at one another, chests heaving and pulses racing. Both have a look of desire and wickedness in their eyes and Kylo smirks at the sight of her flush determined face.

He’s pinning her against the door, his hands on her shoulders. Rey gives him a thoroughly naughty smirk as she reaches forward and brushes her hand oh so lightly over his growing erection and making him let out a noisy breath through his nose.

In a flash his hands have dropped to her jeans and before she knows it they’re undone, his eyes on her face the entire time. But then he spins her around so her front is pressed against the door, her hands flat by her shoulders.

Kylo pulls her jeans down to her knees as he sinks to his and Rey feels her heartbeat spike. She bites down on her lips and breathes heavily through her nose as her brows furrow.

She lets out a little gasp when she feels his fingertips brush up the outside of her thighs and shudders a little when he hooks his fingers into the band of her panties. Rey finds that she’s holding her breath as Kylo slowly pulls them down to bunch with her jeans.

Her eyelids flutter close when he starts to kiss up the back of her thighs and grasps her pert butt with his large hands.

‘Fuck Kylo.’ She murmurs breathlessly.

Her hips buck by their own accord and Kylo grips her hips, tilting them a bit more and holding her in place as he leans forward and licks her folds. Rey’s eyes fly open and her jaw slackens with shock by what he’d just done. She presses her forehead against the door as her mind battles to even think when her body is so alive and thrumming with sensations.

Kylo keeps hold of her hips, stilling her to where he needs her so he can continue to lick at her folds, and circle her clit with the tip of his tongue, effectively burying his face in her butt.

Rey’s mind has gone blank, there isn’t a single coherent thought to be had. Not when he’s making her pant, tremble, wet, and feel so good, yet again.

Without warning Kylo pulls away and rises to his feet with such ease. Rey mumbles a jumbled protest until she hears him quickly undo his jeans and her heart skips a beat. 

He pushes his jeans and boxer briefs halfway down his thighs before gripping her hips, tilting them again and lining his erection with her moist entrance. He pushes balls deep into her in one long thrust that makes him let out a throaty groan and Rey hiss at the initial sting.

Her nails dig into the wooden door as Kylo raises her up onto her tiptoes before he begins to fuck her.

‘Why’d you slap me?’ He grits into her ear.

‘Because-because you knew.’ She whispers.

‘Knew what?’

‘About Finn not getting my message.’ She mutters.

‘Did I?’ He taunts as he presses a hot kiss to the back of her head.

‘You must have.’ She mumbles as she turns her head so her cheek is pressed against the door.

‘Prove it.’ Kylo growls with a forceful thrust that makes her yelp loudly and slam against the door.

‘Fuck.’ Rey gasps as she moves her head back from the door.

Kylo fucks her into a breathless wreck by the time she hits her release, groaning his name into the door and her eyes scrunching close. After a few more erratic jerks, Kylo thrusts deep, spilling into her with a grunt of her name.

‘Are you still angry with me?’ He whispers into her ear before nipping the lobe as he pulls out of her.

Rey whimpers and sags against the door feeling like her bones have all turned to jelly and her mind has closed down.

‘Are you stopping this time, or are you going to run out like earlier?’ He teases as he straightens his clothes out and Rey just about manages to sneer at him.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Should Rey stay or should she go back and confront Finn again??
> 
> This may be the last chapter of this fic for a bit while I figure out the actual plot (all suggestions are warmly received :D)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so so much for the wonderful feedback and <3 you've been showing this fic.
> 
> I wasn't away as long as I thought I would be - you just have to let the creative juices flow naturally and they did and I came up with the next 2 chapters :D
> 
> Also I think the plot may have gone out the window!!! lol It might still be there, but it's not heavy!!!

o-o-o-o-o

Rey pulls up her panties and jeans and does them up. She glances up to find that she’s alone in the hallway. She sniggers to herself and grabs the door handle and gives it a noisy twist, while looking back over her shoulder in the direction she knows Kylo headed.

‘Rey.’ She hears him call and his footsteps fast approaching.

She pulls the door open and dives out into the corridor before running toward the elevator, casting occasional looks over her shoulder with a wild smile on her face.

She’s not running from him because she’s scared. No she’s running from him because it’s exciting and she wants him to chase her. To catch her, carry her back to his apartment and fuck her, again. 

She went there to confront him about what he knew, and instead she ended up being fucked by him against the front door. And now she couldn’t care less about his perhaps dishonorable methods surrounding their first meeting, because all she cares about is living and loving and enjoying her life.

For too long she’d been reliable and dependent Rey. She’d become a doormat, for Finn, for Unkar, for everyone. If someone wanted something doing they turned to her. It was Rey people turned to, to get things done. But not anymore. Now is about her and what she wants. And she wants him. She wants him to need and crave her. To chase her.

As she presses the button for the elevator she hears hurried footsteps further down the corridor and her pulse races even more.

‘Rey!’ She hears him shout, and she has to fight her smirk as the elevator doors ping open.

She steps inside the elevator and presses for the lobby. Her chest is heaving from the thrill she’s experiencing. From the knowledge that he’s coming after her. 

Just as the glass doors close she sees Kylo Ren with a wicked smirk on his face. She gives him a playful shrug, a little wave and a naughty smile as the elevator begins to move. But then so does he and her heart skips a beat.

Rey gulps slowly at the thought of what he’s doing. The speed he took off with makes her whole body shiver with anticipation. She starts to wish the elevator would slow down. 

When the elevator arrives in the lobby Rey holds her breath. She’s hoping that he’s made it down fifteen flights of stairs before the elevator, but that would take some sort of superhuman effort and despite his incredible stamina, she’s sure not even he can do that.

Her heart plummets when she steps out and finds that he’s not there. She lets out a sigh and chews disappointedly on her bottom lip. After a moment she picks herself back up and starts to walk toward the entrance. 

The elderly doorman looks over at her and offers a warm and friendly smile. Rey is just returning the gesture when she hears a door behind her slam hard against the wall and her heart jumps into her throat. But she’s determined that this is on her terms and quickens her pace.

The doorman opens the door for her and she steps out into the street hearing her name being called behind her. The rain is still pouring down and it’s still fairly murky. She looks across the street at the beautiful green and lush park and it makes her stop in her tracks.

‘Rey.’ Her name breaks her daze and she lifts her head up to find Kylo Ren standing at her side.

‘What are you doing?’ He snaps as she folds her arms over her chest, trying to look defiant.

‘What am I doing? I’m …..leaving. What are you doing?’ She tries to sound stern, but instead she mumbles.

Kylo cocks his head to the side as he smirks.

‘So it’s like that is it?’ He purrs, droplets of rain splashing on his face.

It’s then she notices that he’s not even out of breath. For someone who’d just sprinted down fifteen flights of stairs he should be at least panting for air.

‘I took the service elevator.’ He answers her not even spoken question and her eyes narrow a fraction.

‘You didn’t really think I was going to run down fifteen flights of stairs did you?’ He teases her and she scowls at him before returning her attention to the park across the street.

‘I guess not, now if you didn’t mind I’m busy.’ She snips at him, rolling her shoulders and reaffirming her stance.

Kylo chuckles and shakes his head.

‘You carry on sweetheart. I’m not stopping you. But you might want this.’ He snickers as he holds her jacket in front of her face.

Rey’s eyes widen a touch at the sight of her brown leather jacket. But rather than snatch it straight away she waits a moment, before slowly reaching for it.

‘Thank you.’ She mumbles as she hastily pulls it on.

‘You’re welcome sweetheart.’ Kylo smirks before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her temple.

Rey’s mouth falls open with surprise at the tender gesture. She goes to say something, but by the time her brain has become engaged and she’s turned around, all she sees is his back as he disappears back into the lobby of his apartment building.

Rey sighs to herself, her plan hadn’t gone as well as she’d hoped. And now she’s standing in the street in the rain and she certainly does not want to go back to her apartment, despite what Finn had said. It doesn’t feel like her home anymore, plus she’s still got simmering anger with him.

She spots a café just inside the entrance of the park opening up for the day. She decides that it’s as good as any other place to sit, dry off and evaluate her options and her life. 

So that’s exactly what she does. Only she doesn’t know that she’s being watched from the other side of the glass frontage of the luxury apartment building behind her.

‘I don’t know what it is she’s done to me Roger, but she’s certainly done something.’ Kylo muses from his position by the window.

‘She’s seems like quite the feisty one, Sir.’ Roger – the doorman - replies to Kylo’s amusement.

‘She’s that all right. Certainly that.’ Kylo murmurs to himself more than the older man before stepping away.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey has been sat in the café nursing her third cup of tea for at least an hour, and while the staff haven’t said anything she’s sure they’re annoyed with her all day sit in.

But now it’s closing time and Rey knows that means she’s either got to head home or do what? She’s far from sure. She’s lost her bravado from earlier and now she doesn’t feel bold enough to knock on Kylo’s door again. So she’s lost as to what she should do.

She glances at the clock above the counter – 5pm. She’d been one of only five customers in the café all day. The horrible wet weather putting paid to their day’s takings, and for that she’d felt bad. So she’d ended up buying a muffin for breakfast, a Panini for lunch, along with a juice, and three cups of tea. It was the least she owed them given how she’d practically taken up residence.

Now with the doors closed behind her Rey is again getting soaked, having dried out in the warmth of the café. She sighs heavily as she wraps her arms around her chest. She sneaks a glance up at the apartment building and her eyes drift to fifteenth and top floor. She wonders which windows are Kylo’s apartment, and if it’s at the front or the back of the building. 

Rey sighs again as she looks away and turns to walk a little further into the park. She thinks for a moment about taking a walk, but the dim light and a thought telling her not to, stop her. Instead she chooses to sit on a bench and try and force a decision that must be made.

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo steps next to Roger, he can just about make Rey out through the bushes and greenery of the park.

‘How long has she been sat there?’ He questions, concern coiling in his belly.

‘About half an hour, Sir. Ever since the café shut.’ Roger replies as he strains to see the young woman huddled in on herself on the bench in the rain.

‘Pass me that umbrella.’ Kylo states and Roger is quick to hand it over.

Kylo steps through the doors and out into the street, he opens the umbrella and crosses the quiet street – normally it’d be busier but the bad weather has put a damper on people’s plans.

He strides into the park and his heart surges when he sees the girl shivering, and trying to keep herself warm by running her hands up and down her arms. 

Rey hears footsteps approaching and her stomach ties itself in a knot as she freezes with sudden fear. Her head is slumped forward and she sees boots stop right in front of her. But she’s not getting rained on now so she slowly lifts her eyes to find a pair of brown eyes staring back at her and her heart skips a beat.

‘Come on sweetheart, let’s get you out of this rain before you catch your death.’ Kylo tells her from his crouching position as a droplet of rain falls from the tip of her nose.

Rey takes a sharp breath and nods as she gets to her feet, her legs shaking from the wet and the cold. Kylo looks down at her and he sighs softly.

‘Here take this.’ He offers her the handle of the umbrella.

Rey takes it with a puzzled expression on her face, which is instantly replaced with shock she she’s swooped up into his arms. She stares at him, her mouth hanging open and the rain splashing their faces, seeing as the umbrella is on the floor where she dropped it.

She leans in toward him and watches as his eyes study her face, his mouth ajar and she can feel his chest heaving. She tentatively presses her lips against his, not entirely sure if that is what he wants. But when he kisses her back with a fervor she didn’t know could exist she knows full well he wants her as badly as she wants him.

Her hands make their way into his hair and to his face, as they kiss passionately with the rain pouring down onto them. 

Slowly Kylo pulls back, his eyes wide, his face flush and a smile on his now swollen lips. He doesn’t say anything but with amazing strength he leans over a little so she can reach down and grab the handle of the umbrella and lift it over them both. Rey goes to say something but she stops herself as he begins to carry her out of the park.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Did you like it????? No smut I'm afraid :\
> 
> Oh and you might get chapter 9 today too, if you're lucky!! =D


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your love and support for this fic is really blowing me away. I have no words :D
> 
> Unfortunately I didn't get to post chapter 9 yesterday as I'd hoped, but here it is now. 
> 
> oh and did anyone want some smut after that fluff??? (I hope it's not awful!!)

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is sat in the large bathtub that takes up half the room, which may well be the size of her entire apartment. That and you have to climb a few steps to get into. She’s never been in such a grand tub as she splashes around with a childish grin on her face. She’s feeling so much better, not cold and wet, but warm and relaxed.

‘You okay?’ Kylo enquires from the doorway and it makes Rey jolt and cover her breasts by instinct.

‘Oh sweetheart there’s no need to be embarrassed, it’s not like I’ve not seen them already.’ He snickers as he comes to sit on the edge of the tub with a bundle of clothes in his hands.

Rey slowly uncovers her breasts and instead rubs her hands up and down her arms but she can’t look at him, and there is a burning pink blush forming on her cheeks.

‘Thank you.’ She mumbles looking down into the bubbles.

‘You’re welcome.’ He answers.

‘I grabbed you some clothes. Well, a t-shirt, some jogging bottoms I thought you could roll up the legs. A jumper. Um, I dunno about underwear. I don't, um have uh....’ Kylo rambles and Rey glances up to see a blush forming on his face.

‘Thanks.’ She nods, pursing her lips and feeling that familiar sensation of arousal building in her core.

They fall into an awkward silence, with snatched glances before he leaves to let her get on with her bath.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is wandering around his walk-in closet in just the big fluffy white towel. She’d dried her hair in the bathroom while watching the TV, because apparently some people’s bathrooms are equipped with televisions and appliances. Such a contrast to the one back at her apartment with the leaky shower over the tub. In fact her entire bathroom can fit inside his shower cubicle.

She runs her fingers over the sleeves of his shirts and a naughty smile spreads quickly across her face. She reaches up and unhooks one of his crisp white shirts. She drops her towel and pulls the shirt on before doing up most of the buttons, except the top two.

Rey quickly searches for some underwear, opening and closing drawer after drawer until she finds what she’s looking for. Her smile only widens when she pulls a white pair of his boxer briefs from the drawer. She pulls them on before fashioning a sort of knot in the band at her hip to hold them up.

She hurries back into his bedroom and sits on the edge of his bed, her feet dangling over the side and not even touching the floor. She fiddles with the hem of the shirt and tilts her head down when she hears his soft footsteps in the hallway. Her hair creates a curtain around her flush face as she struggles to wipe the smirk off her face.

Kylo comes to an abrupt stop when he sees Rey sat at the foot of his bed wearing one of his shirts. His heart clenches, his breath hitches in his throat and his arousal rapidly pools in his crotch.

He steps into the room after a quick decision to play it cool, as if the image before him hasn’t sent his mind into a whirl. He coughs, clearing his throat.

‘Are you okay?’ He enquires as he crouches down in front of her, keeping his face neutral, pretending like she’s not affecting him at all.

Rey slowly looks up from beneath her eyelashes, nods and smiles somewhat shyly. Then out of nowhere she leans forward and kisses him on the lips before jumping back nervously. She couldn’t help herself, so much for playing it cool.

‘Sorry.’ She mumbles before chewing almost furiously on her bottom lip, her face blushing scarlet.

Kylo shifts onto his knees, drawing him closer to her. Even with him kneeling in front of her and Rey sat on the bed they’re almost eye level. He rests his hands on her waist as he leans forward and kisses her. Rey is surprisingly hesitant at first, but soon falls into it, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back with hunger.

He tugs on the back of his shirt, pulling it flush over her breasts. He gives her a positively wicked smirk before leaning down and kissing each breast in turn through the material, making her gasp loudly. Leaving damp patches that turn a little see-through over her nipples.

  
His hands snake round to the front and he starts to unbutton it. He kisses his way down her neck before moving onto her chest. Rey’ threads her fingers through his hair and her head slumps back and a groan tumbles from her lips when he kisses the tip of her erect nipples before slowly sucking them both. Rey draws her thighs close, trapping him between her legs.

He continues to unbutton the shirt and push it open as he kisses down her ribs and navel. Kylo lowers her down onto the bed, her chest heaving and her pulse racing.

‘Fuck.’ She hears his rasping gasp.

Rey rises up onto her elbows to find him staring almost in a trance, at her. She chews on her bottom lip to stop herself from grinning at the fact that he’s looking at her like she's the most incredible sight in the world and blushes even more.

He lightly brushes his fingertips over her sides, making her tremble, but his next move makes her whole body shudder with desire. He leans down and presses an open mouthed kiss to her covered pussy. Rey’s head falls back, a lusty moan rolls up her throat and her toes curl at the feeling of his hot breath and then his tongue through the fabric.

She slowly lifts her dizzy head and watches as he kisses her skin just above the band of his designer underwear, while he undoes the little knot she’d made. He licks her hot skin and it flinches beneath his tongue, all the while his eyes are fixed on hers and she lets out gasping pants. This is by far the most erotic thing she’s ever seen, or done. And she is so turned on righh now, embarrassingly so.

Rey’s fingers bunch the covers and her heels dig into the base of the bed as Kylo pulls off his underwear, with Rey lifting her hips for a moment. He slowly pulls the material down her thighs and her anticipation simply grows with every agonizingly delicious tease.

With his underwear discarded, Kylo begins kissing the inside of her thigh, but that’s not where she is desperate to feel his lips. But his kisses on her soft skin are so tender and featherlight they’re sending little shivers up and down her spine, she dare not stop him. So instead she sags down onto the bed and looks up at the angry grey sky through the skylight, hearing the rubbles of thunder and seeing the flashes of lightning.

When he finally moves his mouth to where she is desperate to feel him she lets out a loud moan and her eyelids flutter close. Kylo softly blows over her clit and her moist folds making Rey squirm and groan. He looks up to see her arching her back and her fingers teasing her erect nipples, making it all the more of a delightful view.

‘Please.  Please Kylo, please.’ Rey gasps breathlessly as she jerks her hips.

Kylo smirks to himself as he places one hand on her navel to still her while he brushes his fingers between her folds. He pushes the hood over her clit up before kissing the bundle of nerves making Rey fire up from the bed with a noisy groan. Kylo presses her back down onto the bed as he pushes his middle finger into her soaking entrance.

Rey lets out a shaky breath as Kylo pumps his finger in and out of her, while his tongue alternates between flicking her clit and circling it. Her heart is pounding in her chest and her whole body is reacting to his every move and touch. Her nerves are on fire and her mind is blank of every single thought other than her need for gratification.

Kylo adds a second finger and thrusts them at a steady pace before slowing down. Rey grinds down against his fingers as her inner walls begin to pulsate, she needs more. She wants more.

Just as she’s on the brink of reaching her climax Kylo makes a ‘come here’ gesture with his fingers inside of her, rubbing against a rough patch of skin hidden inside. It makes her grip the bedcovers so tightly, her knuckles whiten and her mouth fall open with a silent ‘o’ as she climaxes.

Her whole body is trembling with her orgasm and she can see nothing but white light behind her eyelids. Her heels dig into the mattress and her toes curl so tightly as she writhes out her release.

‘Fuck, fuck. Fuck. Kylo. Fuck, yes.’ She pants and groans.

Kylo kisses his way up her hypersensitive body, nipping her nipples and making her hiss as she runs her fingers through his hair. She brings him eye level and holds him there, his clothed body pressing against her naked one and his erection brushing over her still aching pussy.

She looks into his eyes and simply cannot believe how her world has changed in 24 hours. How she went from having a boyfriend, to having an ex boyfriend and finding herself in the bed of her ex’s boss not just once but twice. Not to mention being fucked against his front door.

Rey reaches up and kisses him passionately, tasting her climax on his lips making her moan loudly into his mouth. After a while Kylo pulls back a little and she can feel his breath on her lips. He stares into her eyes and gently pries one of her hands from his hair and interlocks their fingers together before pressing her hand down above her head. 

‘Are you going to stay this time? Or am I going to have to tie you to the bed?’ He murmurs starting right into her blown pupils.

Rey’s heart skips a beat and she can see the wicked glint in his now almost black and completely dilated eyes. She doesn’t know what to say, but she knows what she wants, and perhaps that surprises her the most.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Did you like it?? I hope people aren't stating to get a 50shades vibe here because it is not my intentions, just because Kylo is rich and Rey's not. Rey is most definitely not a naive meek little thing. But what does she want?? Anyone got any thoughts on that one??? ;)
> 
> Also quick question - who do you think is holding all the cards and wearing the trousers in this 'relationship'?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simply words cannot express how much your love and support of this fic means to me :D <3
> 
> Heads up - I'm a little unsure about elements of this chapter so if it doesn't flow or feels disjointed - I felt it too :s

o-o-o-o-o

‘Are you going to stay this time? Or am I going to have to tie you to the bed?’ He murmurs starting right into her eyes.

Rey’s heart skips a beat and she can see the wicked glint in his now almost black eyes. She doesn’t know what to say.

Her brain has turned into a pool of goo and she nods slowly, eyes impossibly wide and a blush spreading from her chest to her hairline.

‘Sweetheart, which one are you nodding to?’ Kylo chuckles and the air deflate from her lungs.

‘B-both?’ She squeaks looking him dead in the eyes and feeling his cock twitch against her.

‘You want me to tie you to the bed?’ He questions, his eyes narrowing as he scans over her face.

Rey nods slowly, but firmly wanting him to see that she means it. She really does.

‘Okay. But not right now. Right now you need to get some rest.’ He announces with a wicked glint and smirk as he climbs off both her and the bed.

‘Wh-what?’ She gasps rising up onto her elbows and looking at him in disbelief.

‘Kid, you need to rest after your little adventures in the rain.’ He tells her as he heads into the en-suite shower room, not giving her chance to reply.

Rey stares at the door of the en-suite for a moment before flopping back down on the bed with a frustrated huff.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey wakes up curled up in Kylo’s bed alone, but that doesn’t bother her. She stretches with a contented smile on her face. She looks over to the bedside table to find the lamp on. She sees that it’s 21.09 and there’s a glass of juice and a note propped up against it.

She crawls across the massive bed and pulls the covers around her naked body and picks up the note.

“Freshly squeezed orange juice & a couple of cold and flu pills, you need to keep your strength up & not get sick, I make a terrible nurse ☺☺☺”

She smiles and the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as she picks up the pills. She pops them in her mouth before drinking half of the orange juice in one go. Rey returns the glass to the side before stretching again, the cover falling from her body.

She can hear 1960’s music playing softly in the room and looks around to see a couple of speakers set into the roof. She hops down off the bed and finds the floor is warm beneath her feet – under floor heating. It makes her shake her head in disbelief. The sheer luxury of his apartment is astounding.

Rey walks over to the chair to pull on the clothes that Kylo had offered her in the bathroom. She notices that the shirt and boxer briefs she’d been wearing have been picked up and she feels a tiny pang of guilt, clearly Kylo is a bit of a neat freak.

She gets dressed and takes a moment to compose herself before heading to the living room. She spots Kylo sat on the couch, feet up, with a pair of glasses on and he’s looking at an Ipad, resting against his knees.

‘Hey.’ She mutters, blushing and adverting her eyes as she walks further into the room and he looks up with a smile.

‘Hey. Are you feeling okay? Did you get some sleep?’ He enquires as he places the ipad down on the coffee table and takes off his glasses, placing them next to the ipad.

‘Yeah, I’m great. I mean I’m fine. And yes, I got some sleep.’ She mumbles blushing even brighter and fiddling with the cuff of the jumper nervously.

‘Are you hungry?’ He asks as he gets to his feet, he’s wearing a pair of loose track pants and a tight white t-shirt, his hair is all messy and he looks utterly fuckable.

‘A little.’ She nods feeling embarrassed and chewing on the inside of her cheek.

‘Do you like pizza?’ He questions, with a look of expectancy in his eyes.

Rey nods with a broad smile and he grins in return before heading into the kitchen.

‘Well that’s good.’ He quips as she follows him and finds that he’s removing a pizza from a pizza oven.

‘You have a pizza oven?’ She gasps as he lays the freshly cooked pizza on the side and he nods with a slight chuckle.

‘I made pepperoni, I wasn’t quite sure what you’d like.’ He says sounding a little unsure, as he gets the cutter out of a drawer and Rey simply gawps at him.

‘You made it yourself?’ She mumbles with wide-eyed disbelief – he’s just full of endless surprises.

‘Um, yeah.’ He shrugs sounding embarrassed but with an amused smile on his lips.

‘Huh.’ Rey murmurs as she looks at him impressed.

‘Do you want to eat in here or in the dining room?’ He asks, looking at her expectantly.

‘Here will do.’ She replies before hopping up onto the counter much to Kylo’s surprise.

She snatches up a slice making him chuckle, and he watches Rey take a greedy bite.

‘Oh my god this is amazing.’ She mumbles with her mouth full and wide-eyed.

‘And you’re not just saying that?’ He questions with slightly narrow eyes.

Rey shakes her head and Kylo leans against the counter as he picks up a slice. He watches Rey devour her slice out of the corner of his eye, before she grabs another.

‘Do you want something to drink?’ He asks.

‘Have you got a coke?’ She replies with a mouthful of pizza, Rey is clearly not a dignified eater.

‘Sure.’ He answers as he strolls over to the huge fridge, and Rey can see his tattoo through the material.

He retrieves two cans of coke and hands her one that she accepts with a faint smile. But he grins at her and she looks at him puzzled.

‘Come here, you’ve got a bit of tomato sauce….’ He trails off as he steps closer to her.

Rey takes a sharp intake of breath as he lifts his hand and brushes his thumb over the corner of her mouth. She gulps slowly when he sucks the sauce from his thumb all the while his eyes are fixed on hers.

She takes a calming breath as he steps back to where he was before and picks up his slice of pizza. Rey opens her can of coke and takes a swig.

‘So, um. What’s the story behind your tattoo?’ She croaks, feeling suddenly nervous and shockingly aroused.

‘Oh you know, I was my parents little angel when I was a kid. But then I rebelled and it just seemed fitting really.’ He shrugs before biting down on his slice.

They eat the rest of the pizza in silence. Apart from the little noises of satisfaction Rey makes from her enjoyment of the pizza, the odd slurp of her drink and the soft thud of her heels hitting the cupboard door from waving her legs.

o-o-o-o-o

‘So what do you do at First Order?’ Rey asks hesitantly as Kylo loads the remaining dirty dishes in the dishwasher and tidies away the rubbish.

‘I’m the Managing Editor. I help Hux. He’s the Editor-in-Chief.’ He explains.

‘Do you like it?’

‘My job?’

Rey nods.

‘It’s alright I guess. It gave me this.’ He gestures to the apartment.

‘But you’re not happy?’ She muses sensing in his voice that there’s dis-satisfaction in his life regarding his work.

He scoffs with a smile as he turns around to face her, crossing his arms over his chest.

‘I liked my old job better.’

‘Which was?’

‘Photo and Graphics Editor.’

‘Why’d you change roles then?’ She questions and he sniggers.

‘I was promoted. Snoke gave me the job, and I couldn’t say no.’ He sounds almost bitter and regretful, and Rey’s brows furrow slightly but she doesn’t push him any further.

Another silence falls on them, but it doesn’t feel overly awkward.

‘Um, I’m gonna need to go back to my place tomorrow and get my stuff. That is if you’re serious about me crashing here for a bit until I get sorted. I mean if you’ve changed your mind, that’s cool.’ She rambles and feels her whole body tense in case she’s overstepped the mark.

But before he has chance to even answer Rey hops off the counter and dashes out of the kitchen, sure she’s overstepped.

‘Rey. Wait.’ Kylo calls as he sprints after her to the front door where he finds her fiddling with the locks.

‘Rey, wait. Come on.’ Kylo steps over to her and places his hands over hers as she stares at the door.

‘I’m-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said what I did. I’m sorry. I-I…’ Rey trails off, trembling.

Kylo steps closer, taking her hands in his own and turning her to face him. He brushes a few stray strands from her face and she chews on her bottom lip, glancing up at him.

‘Rey, you can stay here however long you want.’

‘Are you sure?’ She mumbles as she holds his gaze for a moment.

‘I wouldn’t say it, if I didn’t mean it.’ He tells her with a reassuring smile on his face as he draws her closer to him.

‘Okay.’ Rey murmurs as he wraps his arms around her and presses a kiss to her forehead.

The gesture reminds her so much of Finn. He was never big on kissing, especially not in public or around other people. But he was big on kissing her on the temple, forehead and the top of the head. Surly it should have been a sign.

‘Hey Kylo.’ She whispers as she finds herself hugging him back.

‘Hmmm.’

‘You’re not secretly gay are you?’ She mutters, going hot at her own question.

Kylo steps back, holding her shoulders as he laughs loudly and naturally with a wide grin on his face and honesty in his eyes.

‘Seriously, you’re asking me that? After everything we've done? You know you’ve asked for it now. I feel like a reminder is in order.’ He snickers, as he reaches down and lifts her over his shoulder and Rey squeals in delight.

‘Kylo, put me down.’ She yelps as she kicks and pulls on his t-shirt as he strides through the apartment.

Rey grunts as he drops her down onto the bed. She blows the hair from her face, as she looks down to see Kylo standing at the foot of the bed slowly undoing the string of his track pants. His eyes are positively dark and wicked along with his devilish smirk.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Hope it wasn't as bad as I feared :z
> 
> Did you guys like the little bit of getting to know Mr. Ren? Is there anything in particular you'd like to see in this fic (bearing in mind I don't want it to go 50shades at any point).
> 
> Do you want Rey to see Finn when she goes back to her place? Should Kylo go with her? I'm in two minds about both these things. So your thoughts would be helpful :D
> 
> Should they even leave the apartment??


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your continued support and <3 for this smutty fic - it really means a lot and to ready your comments is so encouraging =D
> 
> Anyway a heads up - this chapter was really difficult to write and I fear it will be so disappointing to you all, but I wrote about five different versions and decided that I needed to get past it so here it is - chapter 11.
> 
> Also please excuse (if you can) how bad it is because I've got a head cold so my brain is a little fluffy :(

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo suddenly stops, removing his hands from the strings.

‘You know I’m not really in the mood. I’m feeling a bit tired actually.’ He shakes his head and sighs.

‘What?’ Rey gawps at him as he peels his t-shirt off and tosses it onto the bed.

‘Yeah, I think I might just have an early night.’ He pulls back the covers and climbs in.

‘Kylo.’ She mutters in disbelief, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open as he makes himself comfortable.

He rolls onto his side turned away from her with a mischievous glint in his eyes and a wicked smile on his lips. Rey huffs in frustrations but then she has a brainwave and a smirk forms on her face.

‘Two can play this game Kylo Ren.’ She murmurs to herself as she quietly pulls off the jumper and t-shirt Kylo had given her to wear. 

She throws them on the floor and glances over at Kylo to see if he’s still ‘sleeping’. He’s still on his side facing away from her, so she makes short work of the string on her joggers and removes them, dumping them on the floor alongside the other clothes.

‘Oh well, I’ll just have to amuse myself then I guess.’ Rey sighs saucily.

Kylo’s brows furrow, but he doesn’t move, wanting to wait and see what Rey is going to do. With her face turned toward him she sucks on her index and middle fingers, moaning to emphasis what she’s doing. She notices that Kylo’s shoulder twitches and he shifts his weight, but he doesn’t turn around.

Rey runs her spit covered fingers over her clit and moist folds, letting a groan tumble from her lips. Kylo’s mouth falls open and his eyes widen as he realizes what she’s doing. 

Rey bites down on her bottom lip and tilts her head back as she pushes the hood up to find her clit. She lets out a loud gasp from the feeling of her own touch.

‘Fuck.’ She whimpers and Kylo can’t take it anymore. 

He turns around to face her and his jaw slackens further when he sees her arching her back, eyes closed, her one hand caressing her breasts and pinching an erect nipple while her other hand is between her thighs.

‘Fuck Rey.’ Kylo mumbles as he shifts so he’s sitting near the foot of the bed, eyes fixed on her.

She blushes even further when she hears the surprise and lust in his voice. But it also emboldens her and her fingers rub her bundle of nerves even quicker. Rey slowly opens her eyes and is instantly greeted with his and it makes her groan wantonly.

‘Open your legs.’ He croaks, his voice a low husk.

‘Why?’ She pants staring straight at him.

‘I want to see.’ He answers quickly, his pulse racing.

‘Why?’ He gulps, eyes fixed on her face.

‘Because I’ve never had a beautiful woman finger herself in my bed before.’ He replies desperately and his words go straight to her core and she groans loudly.

She does as he requests, bringing her knees up and opening her legs for him. His pupils fully dilate as he watches her hand moving expertly to pleasure herself. His fingers curl into a fist as he fights to keep himself in control and not just pounce on her.

‘You think I’m beautiful?’ She whispers, her body starting to tremble and the speed of her fingers increasing.

‘The most beautiful woman I’ve ever met.’ He tells her and her hand falters for a moment as she chews on her bottom lip, but there’s honesty in his lusty eyes.

‘Don’t-don’t stop.’ He urges, his eyes trailing down her body and then back up.

Rey smirks as her fingers slide between her wet folds and she slips them inside her entrance. She hears his breath hitch in his throat.

‘Fuck. Oh my god. I want you Kylo. I need to feel you inside me.’ She pants as her fingers begin to move faster again as she heads towards her release.

Kylo resists her pleas and his own overwhelming urge to drop his pants and fuck her.

‘I need you inside me, please Kylo.’ She whimpers, her body moving on it’s own accord as she reaches her climax with a noisy grunt.

Kylo is breathing hard as he watches her body contract from her release, but his cock is aching in his pants. He needs some relief of his own.

‘Please. I want you.’ Rey whispers as she lifts her head up from the pillow and looks him dead in the eyes.

But Kylo is feeling mischievous and sighs loudly before flopping down on the bed next to her. Rey’s brows furrow as she looks over at him. But then she sees the wicked glint in his eyes and faint smirk on his lips.

She shifts so she’s straddling him and he feigns surprise, but as he goes to speak she presses a hot and passionate kiss to his lips. Kylo grips her ass and squeezes, making her jolt forward and rub her naked and sensitive body against his. 

Rey begins kissing along his jaw before moving to his chest. Kylo looks down and watches as Rey licks, nips and kisses toward his pants. Once she gets there she looks up and their eyes meet and he gulps. Rey hooks her fingers into the band and slowly pulls them down from his hips.

She sniggers when she sees that he’s not wearing any underwear and his cock springs free. The blush on her cheeks turns a shade darker.

‘Rey, you don’t have to do….that.’ He mutters, his own face flushing as Rey removes his pants entirely and climbs back onto the bed.

She doesn’t say a word as she crawls up the length of his body, but doesn’t touch him. She stops when they’re eye level and leans down. With their lips almost touching she pauses, eyes scanning over his face.

‘I’m going to fuck you.’ She breathes against his lips and his eyes widen with surprise and desire.

Her hand reaches down between their bodies as she sits up, rising up onto her knees. She takes hold of his cock and sinks down onto him with a lusty groan that matches his. Kylo’s hands reach up to her hips as Rey hesitantly moves up and then back down.

‘Fuck Rey.’ Kylo gasps, his fingers digging into her skin – yet again.

Feeling emboldened by the grunts and groans escaping from Kylo’s lips as she moves up and down on his cock she switches it up and starts rocking her hips. She’s never been on top before and this is all experimental to her, but she’s always been a fast learner. 

Rey leans forward and presses her palms flat on his pecks as she rocks her hips a little faster, letting Kylo’s strong hands guide her a little, teach her. He thrusts up into her and she moans loudly, head lolling backwards, eyes closing and back arching. It’s a glorious view and one Kylo certainly won’t forget in a long time.

Rey begins to rock her hips, swivel them, move in a figure of eight, trying to determine exactly what feels good, but she realizes that they all feel good. She leans back, further than just straddling him, her hands reach back and she grips just below his knees and groans when his cock hits her g-spot with the new angle.

It doesn’t take long with the new position for both Rey and Kylo to both climaxes, almost simultaneously. Rey lies on his broad chest, sucking air into her lungs as Kylo runs his hands up and down her back.

‘You know, you didn’t really remind me of your manliness.’ She purrs breathlessly into his ear and Kylo simply chuckles before pressing a hungry kiss to her lips.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Was it really as bad as I fear -please be gentle, kind and encouraging.
> 
> Next chapter won't be smutty I know that much at least (good time to get over the badness of this one!)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I sound like a broken record but I really do want to thank you all for taking the time to read this smutty little fic and for commenting or leaving a kudos - it means so much and really does inspire me to keep improving with each chapter :D <3 :)
> 
> I will admit that chapter 11 might have been more on the dodgy side (and was short of my usual self imposed standards, so I apologise for that) but hopefully this one makes up for it - it's long too ;D

o-o-o-o-o

Rey wakes up with a contented and satisfied smile on her lips. She stretches her arms above her head and blinks her eyes open, looking straight up at the blue sky through the skylight.

Her hand reaches out to the side, but there’s no-one there. Her head turns and her brows furrow. Kylo is not in bed next to her. She sits up, gripping the covers over her bare breasts. 

‘Kylo?’ She croaks, eyes darting around the room and ears straining for noise.

She shuffles over to the edge of the bed and hops out, quickly grabbing up the clothes she’d discarded the night before. She quickly pulls them on and dashes out of the room. Her mind is telling her that this could be revenge for her disappearing act the morning before, but decides he’s 1) not that petty and 2) it’s his apartment, so why would he?

She quickly walks through to the living room, nothing. Then to the kitchen and she breaths a quiet sigh of relief to find him sat at the breakfast bar. His glasses are perched on his nose, a broadsheet sprawled across the counter, coffee to the side and he’s eating cereal from a bowl in front of him.

Kylo looks up mid chew and Rey blushes when she realizes that she was staring. She looks down as she hovers in the doorway.

‘Do you want some breakfast?’ Kylo asks after swallowing.

‘Sure. Sure. What’ve you got?’ She smiles at him as she steps further into the room.

Kylo gets up and steps over to a cupboard while Rey sits on the stool on the other side of the breakfast bar. She looks down at the newspaper.

‘You don’t read First Order News?’ She questions with furrowed brows and an element of surprise.

‘We don’t publish on a Sunday.’ He replies with his back to her as he pours cereal into a bowl.

‘Really?’

‘Yeah, I’ve never understood why not. It doesn’t make much sense, but that’s what Snoke wants so that’s what Snoke gets. Hux has been lobbying him since he became Editor to begin publishing a Sunday edition, but Snoke is adamant.’ Kylo explains as he pours milk over the cereal.

Rey watches him curiously, just why is he hiding what he’s doing from her. She is about to look into his bowl to see what he’d been eating when he turns around and steps forward, presenting the bowl to her.

An amused smile breaks across her face as he places the bowl down on the counter.

‘Lucky Charms.’ She squeaks, her eyes wide and childlike as she looks up at him.

‘Do you like them?’ He queries, chewing on his lip a little nervously.

‘I love them. They’re my favourite cereal.’

‘Mine too.’ He replies as he steps over to the fridge and retrieves a carton of juice.

Rey is really not a dignified eater, milk trickles down her chin as she chews noisily, her mouth overfull with her favourite breakfast. Kylo places a glass of orange juice down in front of her and watches her with a grin.

‘So, um. What are your plans for today?’ He asks hesitantly as he takes his seat again, and resumes eating from his own bowl of Lucky Charms.

Rey pauses, the spoon held mid-air between her mouth and bowl. She gulps slowly.

‘I-I need to go back to my place.’ Rey mumbles, her eyes adverting from his face and settling upon no particular point across the room.

‘Okay. That’s fine.’ Kylo replies, nodding absently.

‘I mean it’s been incredible and amazing and I’ve learnt so much but I uh ah, I just think that it would be best if I go back to my place. I mean we hardly know each other and living together is a big commitment.’ Rey blabbers, feeling flustered and flushed.

‘Oh sweetheart we know each other quite well. Intimately.’ Kylo sniggers as he takes off his glasses and places them on the side. 

Rey’s eyes dart up to find his dark eyes staring back at her and she gulps heavily, those now familiar sensations coiling in her core.

‘it’s fine Rey. I get it. We should get to know each other in different ways before anything like that.’ Kylo smiles, but the wicked glint in his eyes remains.

Rey smiles with relief.

‘And I need to sort things out with Finn. He’s still my best friend, even if he was my cheating boyfriend too.’ She mumbles, feeling embarrassed to be talking about her very recent ex to his former employer. 

‘Okay.’ 

‘You’re not mad?’ She mutters a little surprised at how well he’s taking her news.

‘No, why would I be?’ He looks puzzled by her comment.

‘Oh, nothing. It’s just that the only time Finn ever mentioned you, which was really rare, it was always about your temper.’ She trails off, squirming on the stool that she’s just said that to him. 

She wrings her fingers together and keeps her eyes down. Feeling embarrassed in an utterly different way now. Kylo scoffs and laughs.

‘I only have a temper when it comes to my work and you are not my work.’ His voice is so rich and deep and it goes straight to that building feeling inside of her.

Rey smiles and continues to eat her Lucky Charms while Kylo disappears out of the kitchen. She is just finishing slurping the blue coloured milk when music starts to filter through the speakers in the ceiling. Rey doesn’t recognize the artist, but she finds that she’s quickly tapping her foot to the smooth retro music.

Kylo walks back in.

‘Who’s the singer?’ Rey enquires.

‘Marvin Gaye. Do you like it?’ He questions and Rey nods happily.

Kylo goes about clearing away their breakfast dishes, loading the dishwasher and casting flirty glances at Rey, who blushes and chews on her bottom lip, fighting back her grin and spinning round on the stool to hide her embarrassment from him.

‘Seeing as you’re abandoning me, I think I should make the most of you while you’re here.’ He purrs as he stalks around the breakfast bar and stops right in front of her.

He looks down at her with a teasing smirk on his lips and that devilish glint in his darkening eyes. Rey’s breath catches in the back of her throat as she slowly looks up, licking her lips before he leans down and captures them with his own. The kiss is full of passion and it takes her breath away.

Kylo wraps his arms around her waist and lifts her up onto the counter top before snaking to the front and undoing the string without breathing their kiss. Rey pulls off his t-shirt and drops it on the kitchen floor.

His hands are beneath her jumper and t-shirt, gliding over the warm tanned skin of her lower back. He tugs off her jumper and quickly resumes kissing her, cupping her jaw in his hands. Rey pushes her hand down the back of his jeans as she wraps her calves around his thighs.

Kylo grinds slowly against her, and she can’t help but groan against his lips from the feel of his growing erection pressing against her pussy. Her hands quickly grope for his fly, and she yanks it open. She bites on his bottom lip as she slowly pushes her hand inside the back of his underwear, making him moan greedily for her. She takes her time cupping his butt, squeezing a cheek at a time and making him grunt and groan with increasing desire.

Eventually she removes her hand from the back and slides it down the front, right beneath his underwear. Kylo kisses her hungrily, his hands a littler harder gripping her jaw. Rey slowly strokes him and he growls against her lips.

‘You’re a very naughty girl, trying to get me off like this.’ He purrs and Rey responds by tightening her grip on his erection a fraction causing him to hiss.

‘What will you do to me?’ She mumbles breathlessly against his lips.

‘What do you want me to do?’ He murmurs as she continues to stroke him in slow and languid moves.

‘You could tie me up.’ She whispers and gives him a firmer stroke, that makes him growl lowly as he kisses just below her ear.

‘If I do that, then I don’t think I’ll ever let you go.’ Rey’s eyes widen even more.

‘Then don’t.’ She gasps when he nips her earlobe.

‘Oh, don’t tempt me Rey.’ He warns with no menace.

‘But I want to.’ She teases, infusing her words with a sense of innocence.

They resume their searing kiss and Rey’s hand remains in his underwear but her grip has completely slackened, her mind is a blur from just the way she’s being kissed and his temptation.

The front door buzzer sounds loud in their ears and Rey groans in disappointment at the very unwanted interruption. Kylo reluctantly pulls away with a few firm pecks to Rey’s lips. He sighs from the sight of her perched on the edge of his breakfast bar, nipples hard through the cotton t-shirt, a pink glow to her skin, wide eyes and disheveled hair.

He loosely does up his jeans, but lets his belt hang open. He runs his hands through his already messy bed hair and steps over to the door. Rey is panting lightly and pursing her lips together, trying to regain her composure but then Kylo turns around. He bites down on his lip and hums loudly with appreciation at the sight of her all flush and horny.

‘Stay exactly as you are. We’re not done yet.’ He growls with his rich deep voice going straight to her pussy and she can’t help but whimper and rub her thighs together.

He fires her a wicked grin and an obvious wink before stepping out of the kitchen.

Xoxoxo

Rey considers hopping off the counter and heading to the bedroom, but she is even more intrigued as to if he’d really take her on the counter or carry her into his bedroom himself. So she waits.

Kylo strolls back through to the kitchen, the hangers hooked onto his fingers and a genuine smile on his face. He makes a quick de-tour to the bedroom to hang Rey’s clean clothes on the back of the door before returning to the kitchen.

To his surprise Rey is still sat on the counter. Her hands are gripping the edge behind and her back arching a little, pushing her covered nipples into the air. His cock twitches in appreciation.

‘Now. Where were we?’ He rumbles as he walks slowly into the room, drinking in the sight of her.

Rey’s heart skips a beat and she drags her teeth over her bottom lip as he stops in front of her, positioning himself between her thighs. He slowly undoes his jeans and her breath catches with each agonizingly slow movement as her pupils blow from just watching him.

Kylo tugs on her joggers and Rey briefly lifts her butt off the counter so he can pull them off and discard them on the floor, alongside his t-shirt. He practically purrs at the fact that she’s bare beneath them and the sound makes her rolls her hips.

He leans down and begins kissing her neck and she arches towards him, tilting her neck back.

‘Who was at the door?’ She mumbles.

‘The dry cleaners.’ He mutters against her hot skin.

‘Oh.’ Rey murmurs as Kylo pushes his jeans and underwear part way down his thighs.

She wraps her arms around his neck as he slowly pushes into her, his hands tilting her hips and they both gasp, staring into one another’s eyes. Rey hooks her legs around his waist, her heels nestling just beneath his butt as he almost leisurely thrusts up into her.

‘Fuck Kylo, faster.’ Rey pants as she rocks her hips in the hope of encouraging him to fuck her faster, because she needs it faster.

But he doesn’t adhere to her pleas and continues to fuck her slowly.

‘Kylo, please.’ She urges, her body is on fire and trembling and she desperately needs more.

Kylo takes a sense of pity on her, and slides his hand between their bodies. Rey almost flies off the tabletop when she feels his fingers on her clit. It doesn’t take too long before Rey is a quivering mess, clinging onto him as she climaxes. Kylo follows her over the edge a few quicker thrusts later.

‘Come on, let’s get cleaned up.’ He whispers into her ear, gently brushing his knuckles over the back of her neck and pressing a kiss into her hair.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> I know they'll have to leave eventually, but writing smut can be so delicious at times and I'm pretty shit at writing confrontation - eek!!!
> 
> Please let me know what you think :s :) I liked this one more than chapter 11 \\_(")_/
> 
> Oh and I was genuinely listening to Marvin Gaye as I wrote this chapter!! lol


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for the support, encouragement, comments and kudos' you've generously given this fic - it means a lot, it really does <3
> 
> Okay I must warn you that this chapter is dodgy to say the least. I really cannot write arguments sorry.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey whistles slowly as she folds her arms over her chest, admiring his car – matt-black 2016 Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat.

‘Nice ride.’ She snickers and Kylo chuckles as he climbs in.

Rey follows a moment later, her hands running over the expensive interior.

‘So, are you gonna let me drive this bad boy one day?’ She chirps with a teasing smile.

‘You got a license, sweetheart?’ He quips.

‘Yeah of course I have. I grew up on a scrapyard in the desert I’ve been driving since I was a kid.’ She retorts and he smiles as he starts the engine.

‘Maybe one day. But you know I’ve got a little bit of a problem.’ He sighs as he pulls out of the parking space.

‘Oh. Go on.’ Rey coos, trying to act coy as he pulls out onto the street from the underground garage.

‘I just can’t decide weather to fuck you on the back seat or the bonnet.’ He growls, his voice a low humming timber as he gives her a lusty side-eyed glance.

Rey feels that familiar coil in the pit of her stomach. How can she be so ravenous for this man already, having only known him for less that two days, and after the amount of times they’ve fucked. Her body is wholly satisfied and sated, if not a little sore. Yet she still yearns for him, craves for him.

‘Well it’s a good job I’ve decided for you. On the bonnet. In the desert. Beneath the stars.’ She grins, looking over at him and reaching up to twirl a long strand of his glossy hair around her index finger.

‘Yes boss.’ He grins.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey had decided that it was for the best that she go and face Finn on her own. Thinking it wouldn’t go down well her turning up with her ex’s former boss.

She takes a long steadying breath as she slots her key into the lock and turns it. She can hear nothing but her own shallow breathing and heart thrumming in her ears.

She pushes the door open and steps a little shakily inside. Just then Finn walks out of the bathroom.

‘Rey.’ He gasps a little startled at her sudden appearance.

She steps inside and pushes the door closed, but steps no further.

‘Where have you been? I’ve been worried sick something had happened to you.’ Finn tells her as he steps further into the tiny living space.

‘That doesn’t matter.’ She retorts, her eyes narrowing as her anger at his betrayal seeps through her veins.

‘Of course it does. I was worried. I tried calling you but it just kept going to the answer machine.’

‘I’m here now. So whatever you wanted to say you can say it now.’ 

Finn looks down at the floor, suddenly at a loss for words. Other than sorry.

‘I’m sorry. Sorry that I hurt you. Sorry that I lied to you. I should have told you about my job. About Poe. About everything. Will you forgive me?’ Finn rambles, but Rey realizes that she was paying no attention.

‘I’m moving out.’ She blurts, surprising even herself.

‘Wh-what? Where? When? Why?’ Finn stammers clearly taken back by her sudden announcement.

‘That doesn’t matter. What matters is the fact that you broke my heart. Not because you cheated, but because you lied. You were my best friend. My first friend. And you couldn’t be honest with me.’ Rey croaks, tears pricking in her eyes.

‘I’m sorry.’ Finn grumbles.

‘Yeah you said that. You keep saying that. And you know I’m sorry too. I’m sorry that we clung on to a relationship that really should have ended months ago. We’d not been a couple in a long time. When was the last time we went on a date? The last time we had sex? Christmas? If you’d just been honest with me. About everything, then this wouldn’t hurt the way it does. If you wanted out you should have just said. I’d have understood. But you didn’t. You chose to go behind my back and lie and cheat. And I don’t know if I’m ready to forgive that just yet. So me leaving is for the best.’ Rey explains, a couple of tears rolling down her cheeks.

‘I’m sorry. I really, truly am sorry. I never meant to hurt you. And I know I should have told you. The moment I realised I felt something for Poe, I should have told you. And I’m so sorry, you have to believe me.’ Finn pleads and Rey takes a long breath, brushing the tears from her face.

‘One day maybe. But not yet.’ She answers before walking to their once shared bedroom.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey sighs, as she looks around the small bedroom, only just big enough for a double bed and a wardrobe. The duffle bag with all of her worldly possessions sits on the bed. She’s never been materialistic, growing up in a scrapyard made you realize something about people and possessions – how easily they’re thrown away.

Her heart clenches as she recalls the first night she and Finn had moved in. Their joy, hope and future. Their love. It is the first place she lived that ever felt like it was part hers. But now it’s tainted with betrayal and heartbreak. She lifts the bag off the bed and steps back out into the living room. Finn is sat on the couch and springs to his feet at the sight of her.

‘What’s this?’ Finn snaps as he waves her camera between them and her eyes narrow for a split second.

‘Give me that.’ She barks, stretching her hand out to snatch the camera away.

‘What is it?’ Finn demands, his tone becoming angry.

‘Give me my camera back.’ Rey orders, stepping forward.

‘Is this the friend you’ve been staying with? Is it?’ Finn hisses as he moves the camera out of her reach.

‘Finn, give me my camera.’ 

‘Have you been sleeping with Kylo Ren?’ Finn accuses her, his jaw tightening along with his entire posture.

Rey is startled and gawps at him, her eyes widening.

‘How long? How long have you been fucking my boss? I recognize the tattoo Rey.’ Finn shouts and it makes Rey jolt, but still she refuses to answer.

‘Answer me.’ He orders, his rage and anger becoming clear.

‘It’s none of your business.’ She retorts, her own anger flooding her body.

‘None of my business? None of my business? He was my boss. You were my girlfriend and it’s none of my business. How long has it been going on? How long Rey?’ Finn snarls before throwing her camera at the wall and it shatters into pieces falling to the floor.

‘Since Friday. I met him on Friday.’ She answers, her jaw clenching.

‘And you jumped straight into bed with him?’ Finn accuses.

Rey shakes her head, tears slipping from her eyes, she’s never seen Finn so angry.

‘You cheated on me. You’re a hypocrite you know that. A cheat. We’re both cheats. Only I’m not the one fucking a monster. A man who bribes people. A man who sanctions phone hacking. A man who makes people disappear when they don’t do as he says. At least I’m not sleeping with a violent, psychotic thug.’ Finn hisses and Rey can’t hold her anger back any longer.

‘He’s not violent or any of those things you’re accusing him of.’ She snaps.

‘He’s not violent. Just look at your goddamn neck Rey. And you say he’s not violent.’ Finn wails as he throws his arms in the air.

‘They’re not what you think they are.’

‘They’re bruises Rey. What’d he do to you, huh? Pin you down? Did he-‘

‘NO.’ She interrupts before he even says it.

Finn begins to pace with shock and anger. He can’t believe that Rey would have sex with his former boss. He knows that the man is a psycho. Admittedly he’d not seen any proof himself, most of the time he never saw the Managing Editor. He only ever heard about his temper tantrums. It was Poe and the Resistance who’d told him all about the criminal behavior of Kylo Ren.

‘He’d never do any of those things you’re accusing him of.’ 

‘And how would you know? You’ve known the guy for what, less than two days and already you think you know him? All you know is how to spread your legs for him.’ Finn jeers and Rey slaps him hard across the face.

Finn cradles his stinging cheek as he glares at her. Rey goes to speak but finds that her mind has gone blank with her blind rage. Instead she grabs her duffle bag, scoops her camera off the floor and steps over to the front door.

She turns her head to look at Finn, tears streaming down her face. She knows that the moment she steps through the door then her entire relationship with Finn is over. 

Rey takes a deep breath through her nose, closes her eyes and steps out into the corridor. Her heart breaks. 

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Hope it wasn't too awful :s
> 
> But fingers crossed the next chapter will be better - we're be catching the smut express once again ;D


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments, feedback, kudos' etc for this fic and for the last chapter and every other chapter :D

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is sat on the sidewalk with her duffle bag next to her. Her chin is resting in her cupped hand and her elbow is on her knee. She sighs, loudly. Her face is a little sore from crying over her lost friendship with Finn, but also at how hopeless she feels. 

As she closes her eyes she starts to overthink. Again.

About what Finn had said about Kylo. About what Finn said about her. How angry he’d become. How she all but forgot how to respond. How she didn’t tell him that she thought they were over before she had sex with Kylo. How she wasn’t a cheat, not like he was. Her mind just went blank and she took his anger. She didn’t argue, instead she just sloped off with nowhere to go.

But she did have somewhere and as she opens her eyes she sees the black Dodge turn the corner. Rey hops up from the kerb as Kylo pulls up. He leans over and opens the door.

‘Hey stranger. Haven’t seen you in a while.’ He smiles softly, seeing the crumpled mess of a girl standing on the sidewalk with red-rimmed eyes and running nose.

‘Hey.’ She croaks and tears form in her hazel eyes once again.

Kylo quickly climbs out and dashes around to the sidewalk and pulls her into his strong arms. Rey welcomes his hug, resting her head against his toned chest and wrapping her arms around his waist. Kylo soothes her, brushing his hands up and down her back as she cries into his grey t-shirt.

‘You okay?’ He murmurs after a while as he pulls back, looking down at her.

Rey nods, feeling embarrassed and wiping her eyes and nose with the back of her hand.

‘Are you ready?’ He asks her and she sniffles before nodding.

Kylo scoops up her duffle bag. He glances cautiously at the camera on the ground, but Rey grabs it before he can, and hides it at her side. Kylo steps over to the boot and puts her bag inside and waits. 

‘Is that everything?’ He asks in a mix of cautious and surprised.

Rey looks up and their eyes meet and she turns her head away. 

‘Yeah.’ She mumbles and Kylo nods, looking down at the overstuffed large duffle bag and finds it familiar.

Once upon a time he could fit his whole life inside a single backpack, just like Rey can now. It makes his heart clench with feelings and emotions he thought were dead and buried and it makes him pause.

Rey looks at Kylo nervously, staring at his furrowed brows and pursed lips. Is he already regretting his decision to let her stay?

‘I can find somewhere else to stay if you want.’ She rushes and it brings him back to the present, his eyes widening and his jaw slackening.

‘What? No. No Rey it’s fine. I was just a little surprised that this is everything.’ He mutters, stepping toward her and Rey looks embarrassed, her eyes adverting.

She stares down at the ground as Kylo stops directly in front of her. He places his index finger beneath her chin and tilts her head up.

‘There’s no need to be embarrassed. I once could fit my whole life into a backpack. It’s fine. And I do want you to stay with me.’ He practically whispers to her as he leans down and presses his lips against hers.

Rey feels her body light up, her blood feels like electricity and her whole body is on fire, all thanks to Kylo Ren and his tender, almost loving touch. His kiss is so soft and sensual Rey practically forgets that they’re on the sidewalk outside her old apartment building. The very same place a furious Finn is still inside.

Kylo pulls back, his hands cupping her jaw, but then he steals a few more kisses. Rey’s hands are resting on his forearms and she knows that she’s blushing.

‘Come on. Let’s get you home.’ He purrs with a shy smile.

‘Home.’ Rey mumbles, her hands brushing down his arms.

‘Yeah, home.’ He replies with a warm smile before kissing her again.

o-o-o-o-o

‘So, what happened to your camera?’ Kylo queries as he helps Rey empty the contents of her duffle bag into his walk-in closet.

‘Um, I dropped it.’ Rey mumbles as she fumbles nervously on a sweater, her eyes shifting all over the place.

Kylo cocks his head to the side as he gives her a quizzical look.

‘And the truth.’ He presses and Rey chews on the inside of her cheek.

‘Finn…….Finn broke it. He threw it against the wall when he found out about you.’ She mutters, feeling her skin burn and her eyes scanning everywhere but his face.

‘He did what?’ Kylo snaps, his anger flooding through his mind.

‘He was angry. I’m sure he didn’t mean it. He was shocked.’ She rambles and his eyes narrow.

‘Why are you defending him? He broke your camera. Angry and shocked or not, he broke your property, Rey.’ Kylo growls, stepping over to her and she can see a look of anger in his eyes.

She takes a deep breath before sighing.

‘I know. I know. But getting angry over it isn’t going to change the fact that it’s broken.’ She tells him, reaching out and her fingertips brush over his abdomen.

Kylo bites his bottom lip before leaving the room and Rey sighs as she slumps down into the chair in the corner. She’s only been living with Kylo for an hour or so and already they’re falling out. Of course she’s not happy with what Finn did it was wrong and mean. Not to mention she’s got an assignment to hand in by the end of the week and no camera. Which reminds her she’s left her portfolio back at the apartment.

Kylo walks back into the room a few minutes later clutching a camera and Rey’s brows furrow. He crouches down in front of her and offers her the camera in his hand.

‘What’s-what’s this?’ She stammers looking up into his dark eyes.

‘A camera.’ He states obviously.

‘I can see that. But whose?’ 

‘It’s mine. You need a camera and I’ve got a camera.’ He shrugs and smiles at her.

‘Kylo, I-I can’t accept it. I mean you’ve already opened your home to me-‘ 

‘Rey. You need a camera for your course. Your camera is broken, mine isn’t. You can view it as borrowing it if you prefer?’ 

‘Oh-okay. I’m borrowing it. You’ll get it back when I sort mine or get a new one.’ She smiles, accepting the camera.

‘There’s no hurry. It was just gathering dust anyway.’ Kylo smiles weakly and there’s something in his whole demeanor that makes Rey think there’s more to the camera than he’s willing to tell.

Kylo drops to his knees and runs his hands up the outside of her thighs and the pained expression on his face is quickly replaced with hunger and desire.

He takes the camera from her hand and places it on the shelf behind her and Rey can feel butterflies growing in her stomach. She bites her lips together as he effortlessly lifts her into his arms. He steps over to the tall island and places Rey down on it.

Kylo begins kissing down her neck while his fingers deftly undo the button on her jeans. Rey arches toward him as he lightly nibbles on her collarbone, making her tremble and let out a gasp. Her hands instinctively thread through his hair and her body is already alight with her hunger for him.

Kylo unzips her jeans and pushes her back down against the black marble. He presses soft kisses down her body, through her top, before arriving at the slither of exposed skin above the band of her jeans. 

‘Babe. Baby.’ Rey lets the words tumble from her gasping lips without thinking as she rises up onto her elbows to look down at him.

Kylo’s eyes flash with a dark hunger at her sudden and affectionate nicknames for him as he looks up at her from his position between her thighs, his fingers hooked into the hoops of her jeans itching to pull them off.

‘I’m still feeling sore. You know, down there.’ Rey mumbles embarrassed and looking at the ceiling, her face burning red.

‘That’s okay. I won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with. You don’t want penetration we don’t do penetration. You make the rules. You’re the boss.’ He tells her before pressing a kiss to her naval.

‘Oh-okay.’ Rey whispers as she lies back down.

'Is oral okay?' He asks and the low timbre of his voice sends a shudder up her spine.

'Fine.' She squeaks, eyes glued to the ceiling.

Kylo peels off her jeans and stands there staring down at her, drinking her in. Admiring her. Rey flings her arm over her eyes, her chest rising and falling in anticipation of what he’s going to do.

He slowly removes her panties and again just looks at her, taking her in. He takes a deep breath before slowly exhaling. She is just so perfect, the right balance of innocent and naughty, sweet and wicked. It’s amazing that he’s only known her for less than 48 hours and already he can genuinely see his future with her.

Kylo takes hold of her hips and pulls her forward so her butt is on the edge of the island. He drops to his knees and hooks her legs over his shoulders, so her socked feet are resting against his back. Rey closes her eyes and balls her hands into fists when he feels his breath on her inner thigh. She lets out a gasping pant and her whole body shudders.

He begins to gently and slowly kiss the inside of her thighs. Rey arches her back and repeatedly flexes her hands as she gets more and more turned on. He lets out a breath over her increasing wetness and she almost flies off the island. Kylo presses her back down with a chuckle. 

Kylo slowly licks her moist folds and Rey lets out a loud groan and bucks her hips, but Kylo holds her still. He then starts to lick up and down, gaining in intensity and speed. Rey groans and gasps, grinding her hips as she tries to get off. He kisses the hood of her clit before pushing it up, giving him access to the bundle of nerves and slowly dragging his tongue across it. Rey grips his hair so hard he grimaces but he doesn’t stop, not even for a second. 

He keeps her clit exposed with his thumb pulling her hood up. His nose brushes against the sensitive skin as he returns his attention to her folds, licking harder and faster.

Rey can feel her climax drawing closer with every single lick of his extremely talented and able tongue and mouth. Her whole body is trembling, her pulse is racing, her breath coming out in shallow pants and she really wants to bring her thighs together, trapping him in place.

After a few more licks to her clit Rey hits her peak with a loud moan. Her eyes scrunch close as she rises up onto her elbows, her hips jerking uncontrollably, Kylo doesn’t even stop her. He lets her body do what it wants, what it needs. 

She sags back down onto the island, her body feeling like jelly and her legs shaking with the after effects of her release. Kylo gets to his feet, holding her ankles against his upper chest. She’s at the perfect angle for him to drop his jeans and slide into her. But she’d said she’s sore so he’s not going to do anything she doesn’t want. 

Rey slowly opens her still glazed and dilated eyes and a broad grin spreads across her face as she looks at him holding onto her legs, his hair a complete mess and her fluids on his face, it makes her blush. Kylo grins right back before wiping his mouth, nose and chin on her sock, making her giggle while he grins happily. 

She really is his perfect woman.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Was it ok?
> 
> Let me know and leave a comment below :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for still reading this fic and for commenting or kudos-ing it :) :)
> 
> I must warn you that this chapter was a struggle to write and all that jazz, but here it is.....

o-o-o-o-o

‘You can’t go in there without an appointment. You can’t just do that….’ Mitaka protests as Poe barges into Kylo’s office.

Kylo slowly looks up from his desk and sees a fuming Poe and Finn glowering at him from the other side of the desk.

‘I’m sorry Sir, I tried to stop them.’ Mitaka rambles and looks at his boss sheepishly.

‘You are a dirty piece of work Kylo Ren.’ Poe snaps and Kylo’s eyes darken.

‘It’s okay Mitaka I can deal with this.’ Kylo announces to his assistant, who scurries out of the room closing the door behind him thankful of getting out of there.

‘Stay away from Rey.’ Finn hisses as he steps round Poe and leans in toward the seated man.

‘And if I don’t?’ Kylo quips, eyes flitting between the two imposters.

‘Then everyone will find out all about who you really are.’ Finn snarls, his eyes burning with anger.

‘I’ll take my chances.’ Kylo drawls, not at all intimidated by them.

‘Leave Rey alone, you hear? Leave her alone.’ Poe grits at Kylo who refuses to take his eyes off Finn.

‘You don’t even know her. A weekend bunk up doesn’t make you anything. It just makes you a dirty memory.’ Finn scoffs, his palms flat on the desk.

‘A dirty memory who she’s now living with.’ Kylo snickers, trying to suppress the smirk of satisfaction when he sees the shock spread over Finn’s face.

‘Wha-what? No. Rey wouldn’t do that. She wouldn’t move in with you. She doesn’t even know you. You don’t even know her. You probably don’t even know what her last name is.’ Finn growls, his rage on the verge of exploding.

‘Kenobi.’

Finn’s jaw clenches as he glares at Kylo.

‘Okay then what’s her favourite film?’

Kylo snorts and now he lets the smirk spread across his lips as he recalls the night before.

o-o-o-o-o

_Kylo is sat on the couch and Rey is snuggled into his chest. They’re practically wearing identical clothes – he’s in a grey hoodie and black joggers while Rey is wearing a navy hoodie and grey joggers._

_He’s flicking through the channels, trying to find something to watch, but he’s coming up at a loss. His free hand is hovering above Rey’s head and he’s twirling the wispy strands of hair by her ear._

_‘What’s your favourite film?’ Kylo suddenly blurts as he scrolls through the movie channels._

_Rey lifts her head to look at him and her brows knit together a little._

_‘Why do you want to know that?’ She questions softly with a tease in her voice, and he chews on the inside of his cheek._

_He shrugs and looks away, almost looking embarrassed by his own question and her answer._

_‘I just thought it’d be nice to get to know each other in a different way, you know?’ He mumbles and Rey can’t stop herself from grinning up at him._

_‘Okay. The Princess Bride.’ Rey smiles._

_‘Really?’ He gasps in clear surprise and his eyes widening._

_‘Yeah, why?’ She giggles._

_‘It’s my favourite film too.’ He tells her excitedly and now Rey sits further back._

_‘Really? No way. You’re having me on.’_

_‘Seriously. The Princess Bride is my favourite movie too.’_

_‘Okay, okay. If it’s your favourite movie then what are the names of the bandits?’ Rey questions, her eyes bright as she crosses her legs facing him._

_‘Easy. Vizzini, Fezzik and Inigo Montoya.’_

_‘You’re right it was easy. What does Inigo say to Count Rugen when they meet?’_

_‘”Hello, my name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die.”’ He answers, complete with fake Spanish accent that makes Rey grin._

_‘That one was too easy as well. Okay, um, ooh, who played The Albino?’ Rey challenges and crosses her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes waiting for his answer, thinking she’s got him when her furrows his eyebrows together and shakes his head._

_‘Easy. Mel Smith.’ Kylo smirks and flicks his eyebrows._

_‘Okay, fine. The Princess Bride is your favourite movie too.’ Rey pouts, but can’t hide her smile._

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo is brought back from his happy memory by Finn slamming his hand down on the desk, it makes him jump a fraction and glare at the former First Order News employee.

‘I asked you a question. If you know her so well what is her favourite film?’ Finn grits through his clenched jaw.

‘The Princess Bride.’ Kylo answers straight and sees Finn’s shoulders slacken a little before that rage returns in a flash.

‘Lucky guess.’ Finn scoffs dismissively.

‘Hardly.’ Kylo shakes his head.

‘Look, you just need to accept that she’s not with you anymore. You’re the one who cheated on her with him so you just need to let her move on.’ Kylo states, his eyes taking on a steely edge.

‘Move on. We broke up on Saturday.’ Finn rages.

‘Yet here you are with your new love on Monday.’ Kylo scoffs.

‘I’m warning you. If you do anything to her. Anything at all to hurt her and I will ruin you. Do you understand?’ Finn snarls and Kylo glares at him.

He rises to his feet and Finn steps back, straightening up to try and look taller and not at all intimidated by Kylo’s height, build and general presence.

‘Don’t threaten me. And stay away from me and stay away from Rey. She doesn’t need you anymore, are we clear?’ Kylo growls, his eyes burning into Finn’s.

‘She will always need me. I’m her best friend. I’ll be there for her when you no doubt break her heart.’ Finn snarls as he stares right back at Kylo.

Kylo smirks and shakes his head.

‘Then you’ll be waiting a long time. Because I have no intention of breaking her heart. Now get out of my office.’ Kylo states firmly.

Poe grabs Finn by the arm and drags him out of the office, slamming the door behind him. Kylo slumps back down into his chair and lets out a ragged breath. He clenches and unclenches his fists before leaning forward with his elbows on the edge of his desk and fingers pressed against his lips as if he were in prayer.

He picks up his cell and types a quick message to Rey, asking her to call him when she gets chance. Just as he’s placing it back down it bursts into life with Love Song by The Cure filling the tense room.

‘Hey.’ Kylo coughs as he answers the call, plastering a half real, half fake smile on his lips.

‘Hey, are you okay? Has something happened?’ Rey’s voice is panic-ed and urgent in his ear.

‘Yeah, I’m okay. Um, it’s nothing really. Just something silly.’

‘Kylo. Tell me, what’s happened?’ She presses, her voice getting a little pitchy with her panic.

He sighs loudly, digging his thumbnail into the edge of his wooden desk as he considers telling her the truth.

‘Finn was just here shouting his mouth off, telling me the odds. Warning me off you.’ He mumbles, as he chews on the inside of his cheek.

‘He did what?’ Rey snaps and Kylo winces a little at her harshness.

‘It was nothing. I handled it, it’s fine. I just thought you should know.’ He grumbles, biting on his bottom lip.

‘What gives him the right to do that? What did he say?’

‘Oh you know the usual. Stay away from her otherwise I’ll let the world know who you really are. That kind of thing.’

Rey sighs heavily through the receiver.

‘He had no right to do that. I’ll speak to him.’

‘No. Don’t do that. It was nothing, honestly. Just leave it.’

‘It must have been more than nothing for you to want to speak to me.’

‘I just wanted to hear your voice. You calm me.’ He confesses, feeling a blush forming on his cheekbones.

‘Kylo, are you sure you’re okay?’ She questions and he can hear her concern.

‘Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.’ He grumbles, feeling embarrassed by his knee jerk reaction of needing to hear her voice.

‘But that’s the thing. I am worried. I’m free this afternoon if you want to meet for lunch?’ She offers, a quiver sounding in her voice.

‘Um, yeah sure. I’ll meet you out front at one?’ Kylo smiles softly, running his hand repeatedly through his hair, tugging on a few strands nervously.

‘Sure. I’ll see you at one. And Kylo…..forget about Finn. I know I have.’ She trails off as she picks up the heavy pile of books on the coffee table of her former apartment.

‘Okay. See you later.’

‘See you.’ She hangs up and sighs, her gaze drifting around the place she once lived.

She gets to her feet and hoists the books into her arms and walks confidently out of the apartment, not looking back as she pulls the door closed behind her.

Ending a chapter in her life as a new one begins.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> I'm having some trouble with this fic at the moment due to not having a set direction of it, so I'm struggling with it - gah!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm has been brewing and lightning is about to strike - okay Rey confronts Finn and Poe.
> 
> But what can possibly release all that tension??? ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys very much for the support and encouragement - especially with my recent struggle with this fic and it's direction (it's a little clearer now) so thank you :D
> 
> Also thanks to any new readers for selecting to give this a go. And for any and all comments, bookmarks, subscriptions and kudos' - they mean a great deal :D <3

o-o-o-o-o

Rey can barely contain her burning rage as she taps her foot as she waits for the ancient elevator to grind it’s way to her destination. Angry thoughts spin around her head, her jaw is clenched shut and her grip on her waist is almost painful.

Finally the elevator pings when it reaches a stop and the doors groan open with a metal screech. She storms out and straight through the double doors opposite. She marches across the busy floor over to where she can see Finn sat at a desk with Poe leaning over his shoulder, looking at something. Both of them have carefree smiles on their faces.

‘What the fuck Finn?’ Rey shouts a few feet away from the two men and it alerts the entire room to her presence.

Finn shoots up to his feet, startled by her clear anger and her language.

‘Rey.’ He yelps and Poe takes a wise step back.

Rey reaches Finn and slaps him hard across the face, the crack of skin on skin is heard around the room and leaves her hand hot and aching. There are angry tears budding in her eyes. She’s angry at the thought of what could be ruined by Finn’s apparent need to ‘protect’ her, despite what he’d done to her himself.

‘What the hell do you think you are playing at, huh? Going to Kylo’s office and shouting your mouth off and making threats? Just who do you think you are?’ She snarls, her hands bunching into fists at her sides.

‘Your best friend.’ Finn croaks weakly, as he clutches his hand to his stinging cheek, fighting back hot tears.

‘My best friend?’ Rey admonishes with wonder and disbelief.

‘My best friend? You think you’re my best friend? I thought you were my boyfriend until I find out you’re fucking him, and have given up your job and didn’t even bother to tell me. Some best friend, eh? Did you even care where I was on Friday night? I could have been dead in a ditch for all you knew. Because all you were thinking about was getting your boyfriend into our bed.’ Rey rages, her face turning pink and the veins protruding slightly from her neck.

The audience around them watches in awkward silence as she berates her ex-boyfriend while supplying them with week’s worth of gossip.

‘While all you could think about was riding Kylo Ren’s cock.’ Finn snaps angrily, waving his arm to emphasis his point.

‘I thought we were over. I sent you a message ending things. I couldn’t do it anymore. The secrecy and the lies. I wasn’t to know that you’d handed your phone in when you quit your job, because you didn’t tell me anything. You kept me in the dark, you snuck around and you lied and you cheated. And he was there and he listened-‘

‘And got you drunk and into his bed. Because that’s what he does Rey. That’s what Kylo Ren does.’ Finn hisses.

‘You don’t know that. You barely even saw him the entire time you worked at First Order so don’t pretend you know now. It’s him isn’t it, he’s been putting these things into your head.’ Rey spits as things continue getting heated between the pair and pointing at Poe.

‘Guys come on.’ Poe interjects and Rey’s anger flits to him.

‘Oh and here he is. The dutiful boyfriend. The man you gave up everything you knew for. Stepping in and defending your honour.’ Rey mocks with disdain as she glares at Poe, who instantly retreats again.

‘At least my boyfriend isn’t a psycho.’ Finn snips and Rey’s furious eyes flit back to her ex.

Rey scoffs and smirks at him, folding her arms over her chest and shaking her head.

‘What, is this about to become a pissing contest? Because if you’re going down that road, then I really suggest you don’t continue.’ She sniggers and Finn gawps at her before gulping.

‘You’ve changed.’ Finn mutters while shaking his head.

‘No Finn. I’m just me. The real me. Not the pale imitation of who I was. This is the real Rey Kenobi. The one who goes out there and gets what she wants. What she deserves.’ Rey tells him.

‘What’s he done to you?’ Finn mumbles in confusion and disbelief.

‘He’s show me who I am. Who I can be.’

‘In one weekend? His cock must be magic or something.’ Finn barbs and she scoffs.

‘Don’t even go there. Because you will never win with that, and I don’t think your new fella would like to hear about our disappointing sex life do you?’ Rey growls, eyes narrowing as Fin gulps.

‘Just let it go Finn. Me, us, this. It’s done. This is done.’ Rey gestures between them before turning on her heels and walking away, past the gawping and nosy Resistance employees.

‘He’ll break your heart. Mark my words, you know it’s true. But I won’t be there to pick up the pieces. Don’t come crawling to me when it happens, because Rey it will happen.’ Finn calls after her and Rey bites her tongue and carries on.

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo is staring a financial spreadsheet, he glances over at the clock – 12.52 and sighs. Time is really dragging, ever since his call with Rey.

He runs his fingers through his hair and sits back in his chair. He can’t focus, there’s no point in even trying to carry on when it’s so close to his lunch date with Rey. The thought of seeing her makes him smile.

Suddenly the door flies open and Rey barges into the room, her eyes a blaze and her jaw set tight. Kylo bolts out of his seat and he sees Mitaka standing outside his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

‘Go for an extended lunch Mitaka. Now.’ Kylo calls before Rey slams the door close.

She leans against it and he hears the lock turn, trapping him with the whirlwind that is Rey Kenobi. She turns around to face him, tossing her bag to the side, his eyes following it until it hits the ground and the contents spill out. 

‘I need you to fuck me. Right now. On this desk, against the desk, hell under the desk, wherever. Just fuck me. Hard and fast. And now.’ She commands as she pulls her leather jacket off and tosses it to the ground, and his eyes dart back to her face.

‘Wha-‘ He goes to speak but Rey lifts her hand, a sign for him to stop talking.

‘Now, Kylo. Fuck. Me. Now.’ She demands, her pupils dilated and burning with desire.

He slams the laptop closed and shoves it to the corner of his sparse desk along with his cell phone – he’s never been one for clutter. Together they undo their respective pants, eyes fixed on one another, adding to the overwhelming sexual tension and electricity in the room. Rey steps round his desk facing him. Kylo leans down to kiss her, but she turns her head and he ends up kissing the side of her temple.

‘Please.’ She whispers, her voice cracking with her desperation.

Kylo takes a long breath and straightens. He grabs her hips and spins her around. He rips her jeans and panties down her thighs, making her gasp sharply and her whole body shudder. Despite knowing that she’d just locked the door, her eyes instinctively focus on it, before her angle changes and she pushes her face first onto the desk.

Rey presses her cheek to the wood and gulps heavily. She draws her arms to her sides as she hears the shuffle of material as Kylo pushes his pants and underwear down his thighs. 

‘Are you sure about this sweetheart?’ He questions, but she can tell from the tone of his voice that he wants this just as much as she does.

‘Kylo.’ Rey replies sternly and that’s all he needs.

He lines his erection up with her entrance, finding that she’s surprisingly wet and thrusts into her. She yelps loudly, shifting forward across the desk and her thighs bang into the wooden edge making her hiss.

‘Fuck you’re so tight.’ Kylo mumbles as he slams into her again, jolting the desk forward.

He moves one hand from her hip to her back, pressing her into onto the desk before thrusting again. Rey lets out little gasps and groans as he does as she wanted, fucks her hard and fast. Kylo bites down on his bottom lip to stop himself from grunting too loudly, just in case there’s anyone outside who can hear what they’re doing.

Rey’s heart is racing as she grits her teeth to fight back the moans that she knows are going to escape from her lips.

‘Fuck, fuck, oh fuck.’ She can’t do it anymore, she can’t be quiet. 

She just can’t, not when he fits so perfectly and keeps hitting that spot inside of her that makes her scream.

‘Kylo.’ She pants as he continues to jerk his hips, fucking her and falling toward his own release.

Rey lets out a surprising silent cry of ecstasy as she hits her climax, her hips bucking aimlessly and her body trembling with her release. A few more erratic thrusts later and Kylo hisses as he spills himself inside of her, both hands now on her hips.

After a couple more thrusts Kylo pulls out of her and haphazardly pulls his underwear and pants up, before slumping into the chair behind him. His chest is heaving while Rey lays prone over his desk, his seed trickling down the back of her thighs. He fishes in his pant pocket for a tissue and scoots forward to wipe his cum from her skin.

Rey slowly stands up, her legs aching, but she’s completely satisfied. All that tension she’d been holding since her confrontation with Finn was ebbed away with each of his expert thrusts.

She pulls up her panties and then her jeans. Rey turns around to face him as she does up the fly and then the button. Her face is flush and her hair giving off that just been fucked look.

‘Are you okay?’ Kylo croaks, coughing to clear his throat as he reaches up and brushes his hand over her hip.

Rey smiles down at him to ease the worry in his eyes before cupping his jaw and pressing a tender kiss to his lips.

‘I’m fine. And thank you. You don’t know how much I needed that.’ She chuckles softly as she caresses his cheek.

Kylo smirks and shakes his head confused by her statement.

‘What do you mean? You needed that? Has something happened? You can tell me you know that right?’ He queries, looking at her with narrow eyes.

‘It’s nothing. I was just wound up over something. Something that doesn’t matter, not anymore.’ She answers with a reassuring smile. 

She takes a deep breath and look down at him, all disheveled, his hair falling into his eyes and his pants undone.

‘Well, are we going for lunch or what?’ She quips as she offers her hand to him.

Kylo chuckles and smiles up at her before getting to his feet and quickly does up his pants. He grips her offered hand, grabs his cell and lets her lead him out of his office.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> I hope you weren't disappointed with the confrontation - I like to think this is the one that should have happened earlier in the fic, but it's landed here instead.
> 
> All thoughts and comments are appreciated.
> 
> Also is anyone up for some kink - in this fic of course!!! If so what do you wanna see - keeping it within the existing characters of this fic. I'm not going 50shades, but it was kind of hinted earlier with Kylo saying about tying Rey up to keep her there!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the feedback to the last chapter and for the encouragement and thoughts - they mean a lot :D
> 
> Gotta say this chapter might be hit and miss - I had a bigger idea for it, but for whatever reason it didn't translate so much on the page :s
> 
> We're moving along tho...

o-o-o-o-o

It’s been six weeks since Rey and Kylo decided that they are officially together, and six weeks three days since they first slept together. It had happened during their lunch date after he’d fucked her over his desk. They were huddled in the corner of a café eating sandwiches and drinking smoothies, while Rey relayed her confrontation with Finn and Poe at the offices of The Resistance. She blushed profusely as she told Kylo that he was referred to as her boyfriend, and she didn’t correct the assumption because she likes the idea. And so they became a couple. One thing she could thank Finn and Poe for.

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo is walking around his walk-in closet in just a pair of undone black dress pants, doing up his expensive designer watch. Rey is leaning in the doorway with a faint smile on her lips as she watches him get dressed. He pulls on a crisp black shirt.

‘So what are you going to be doing while I’m busy working?’ He enquires as he does up the buttons on his shirt.

‘Ohhh I dunno. I might take a nice long hot bath, paint my nails, shave my legs. A bit of pampering.’ She shrugs playfully when he glances over at her.

She smirks when she sees the look of defeated hunger in his eyes.

‘While I work, you’re going to be naked and alone. How is that even fair?’ He huffs and she smiles sweetly.

‘I might even, you know, entertain myself.’ She quips with a saucy wink, and his mouth falls open and his eyes widen.

‘You wouldn’t?’ He gasps, his voice sounding a little gruff with arousal.

Rey doesn’t answer, instead she smirks, shrugs and quirks her eyebrows before turning on her heels and heading back into the bedroom.

‘It’s not my fault you work for someone who schedules meetings for seven at night.’ She calls from the bedroom while he takes a deep breath to settle his desire.

‘Believe me I’d sooner be here with you.’ He answers while Rey hops up onto the bed before resting back on her hands, elbows locked together.

Kylo finishes getting ready for his meeting with Snoke and the other Editors. He takes a moment to appraise himself in the floor long mirror. In addition to his black pants and shirt, he’s wearing a black suit jacket and black leather dress shoes. He runs his fingers through his hair and seems pretty pleased with what he sees, so he turns and leaves the room.

Rey meanwhile is wearing a pair of three-quarter grey jogging bottoms, white fluffy socks and a blue jumper. Her hair is done up in a messy bun on the top of her head.

‘I’m gonna stay up till you get home.’ Rey tells him as he enters the bedroom, he turns his head and looks at her.

‘Buttercup you don’t have to do that.’

‘But I want to.’

Kylo shakes his head, but a smile creeps across his lips.

‘I don’t know how late I’m going to be. These meetings aren’t really like normal meetings.’ He mumbles, his eyes falling to the floor and Rey’s brows furrow.

‘What do you mean? In what way is it not normal?’ She sits up straight, eyes trailing the profile of his face and seeing him chew his lips together.

‘Usually when the meetings over we go to his club.’ He begins, glancing away from her.

‘His club? Snoke owns a club?’ She questions, brows furrowing.

Kylo nods and lets out a loud breath through his nose.

‘It’s a gentleman’s club. We end playing poker and drinking. It can go on until the early hours of the morning.’ He explains, turning to face her.

‘Oh.’

Kylo steps over to the bed, slotting himself in between her legs. He lifts her chin up with his index finger and she looks up at him.

‘Do you win?’ Rey asks and Kylo’s eyes narrow and he shakes his head once.

‘Poker. Do you win?’ She smirks and Kylo grins.

‘You do? How much?’ She smiles, her voice tinged with excitement.

‘A reasonable amount. Hux hates it. He always thinks I’m cheating, but I don’t cheat. I’m just good. Excellent in fact.’ He snickers, resting his hands on her shoulders.

‘Show off.’ She teases, swatting at him.

Kylo chuckles before leaning down and pressing a lingering kiss to her lips. She places her hands on his forearms, as Kylo cups her jaw and deepens the kiss.

‘I’ve really got to go, or I’m going to be late. Snoke really doesn’t like lateness.’ Kylo breathes against her lips, but Rey tightens her grip on his arms, not wanting to let him go just yet.

‘I’ll see you later, okay. Oh and think of me when your “entertaining” yourself.’ He sniggers, before quickly pecking her lips and walking away.

‘I always think of you.’ Rey calls after him before flopping back onto the bed with a huff.

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo is sat at the board table next to Phasma. Despite it being an Editors meeting the room is dimly lit at Snoke’s insistence, apart from the garish bright light of the screen and laptop. Kylo’s head is cocked to the side, as he listens to Hux ramble on with his opening introduction to the meeting. He’s very grateful for the air conditioning otherwise he’d have fallen asleep already. His cell is in his lap on vibrate.

Already he’s had enough and wants to get back to Rey. Spending time with her has become his favourite past time, and knowing that she’s naked and alone just makes his pants sit tighter.

Just then he feels a vibration against his thigh. With no-one paying him any attention he swipes his thumb over the screen, and quickly punches in his pass code. It’s a photo message from Rey. His eyes widen and his jaw slackens when he sees a picture of Rey’s wet legs submerged in bath bubbles.

He reads the accompanying message.

**_Missing you x_ **

He purses his lips, as he glances around the table to see if anyone’s noticed he’s not paying attention. He types a quick reply.

**Is that all you’ve got? X**

He smirks and knows he’s blushing when he hits send before re-focusing on the meeting, trying his best to concentrate. But inside he’s eager to get a reply and couldn’t care less about spreadsheets, targets and agendas.

It’s not long before a message comes through. Again Kylo checks to see if anyone’s looking at him, before glancing down at his cell and opening it up to read her response.

**_What more do you want? ;)_ **

**What more have you got?**

He bites his lips together, and feels a buzz of excitement as he looks over at the bored expressions of his fellow editors.

**_I’ve got this….._ **

The message pops through before the photo. Kylo inhales sharply when he sees that she’s sent him an image of her pushing her breasts together and her nipples just about visible through the water.

**Fuck Rey :O**

Is all he can type because his brain has misfired. He shifts in his chair, as his pants get tighter and he knows his face is burning with a blush.

**_Please :D ☺ xxx_ **

Kylo snickers softly at her plea, but it draws the attention of Phasma. She just gives him a sly smirk and returns her attention to the screen and Hux. Over the course of the next three hours Kylo and Rey share a series of flirty and rude messages while Hux continues to drone on.

Finally at 10.57pm Hux brings the meeting to a close, but that only means they’ll move on to Snoke’s gentleman’s club for a game of poker. Kylo groans internally at the thought of still being away from Rey. Quickly the room filters out with Snoke waiting back. He stops Kylo by the door.

‘Kylo my boy.’ Snoke hisses as he smirks up at him, instantly Kylo feels uneasy.

‘Yes Sir.’

‘You seemed distracted. Is everything alright?’ Snoke questions, his eyes narrow and suspicious.

‘Yes Sir. Everything’s fine.’ Kylo chirps but feels a little tense at Snoke’s sudden probing.

‘I’ve heard you’ve got yourself a pretty little girl. I’m guessing it’s her that’s making you so distracted. Go home.’ Snoke smiles, but it’s unsettling and Kylo feels his stomach churn.

‘Sir?’

‘Be with your pretty little thing. Besides, I’m pretty sure that everyone else will be happy at having a chance to win.’ Snoke sneers as he pats Kylo’s arm.

He glances down at the claw like hand on his forearm, and then back up into the ancient old man’s eyes and nods, a faint smile passing over his lips.

‘Thank you Sir.’ He answers genuinely and goes to step away, but Snoke’s grip tightens on his arm, stopping him.

He looks down at his employer and his breath holds in his chest.

‘Oh and Kylo my boy. You _will_ be at the Christmas gala next week. And bring along your pretty little distraction. Dress her up, show her off. I’d quite like to meet her.’ Snoke sneers menacingly, his eyes dark and threatening and Kylo knows it’s not a option, it’s an order.

He takes a sharp breath and nods.

‘Of course Sir.’ He answers and feels Snoke’s hand move off, letting him pass.

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo quietly closes the front door and sets the alarm. He treads softly over to the couch, and smiles to himself when he leans over to see Rey asleep in her robe. He walks round and gently scoops her up into his arms. She murmurs before nestling into his chest and wrapping her arms around his neck. So much for all her teasing, but she looks adorable and cute so she can get away with it.

He carries her to the bedroom and carefully places her down on the bed, but Rey’s grip on his neck suddenly tightens and her eyes widen.

‘I’m not wearing anything beneath this robe.’ She purrs into his ear and he catches sight of a naughty smirk on her lips.

His hands drift down to the bottom of the robe before ducking beneath. She gasps at the feel of his cold hands on her hot skin as he trails them up the outside of her thighs. He pauses at her hips and their eyes lock together. Rey unhooks her hands from his neck and move down to the tie of her robe.

‘Wait.’ Kylo growls, his voice already thick with his desire.

Rey’s breath hitches in her throat and her mouth falls open. She goes to say something, but Kylo shakes his head ever so slightly it stops her.

‘You remember when I said about tying you up? Well………’ He purrs as he undoes the tie and pulls it through the hoops before wrapping it around his hand.

Rey gulps as her whole body shudders in response to him, the glint in his eyes and the wicked smirk on his lips.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Please let me know what you think :) Feedback is always helpful.
> 
> Oh and buttercup comes from The Princess Bride if you didn't know :D


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys as always for you <3 and support and wonderful encouragement and comments for this little smut fic :) You are all awesome and I <3 you all :D Oh and thank you for hitting 400 kudos - love to you all :D :D <3
> 
> Can't believe I wrote something like 2k on just smut!!!! I am feeling a little poorly so it might actually be just complete rubbish - who knows, I'll let you decide :o
> 
> This chapter underwent about three different versions but then this one seemed the best of the bunch and well, here it is :D Hope you enjoy it :s

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo quickly ties the cord around her wrists. Rey watches his face with wide and hungry eyes. He lifts her arms up above her head and ties the cord around the headboard. His eyes are positively dark and his jaw is tight, his fingers are trembling oh so slightly as he breathes in deeply through his nose and steps back.

His eyes slowly scan over her, her loose hair, her wide hazel eyes, her parted lips, and the thrum of her heartbeat in the hollow of her neck. He takes in her rising chest - still hidden beneath her robe, moving down to her tanned legs. Rey’s eyes are on him the entire time.

He slowly takes his suit jacket off, dumping it on the floor before kicking off his dress shoes and peeling off his socks. Rey’s chest is heaving with her building desire and arousal. She chews on her bottom lip, trying to contain herself from hurrying him to fuck her. She pulls impatiently on her restraints, her pulse is racing and she rubs her thighs together in a need to get some friction.

‘Kylo, please.’ She whines, no longer able to contain herself.

‘Patience sweetheart.’ Kylo snickers as he slowly undoes his cufflinks and places them on the bedside table before rolling up the sleeves.

As if he’s moving deliberately slow in order to torture her he walks round the bed, undoing his leather belt and dragging it around his waist through the hoops until it’s free. He pauses at the foot of the bed, the belt gripped in both hands. Rey’s heart hammers in her chest as she watches him. She gulps heavily, is he going to use the belt on her? Does she want him to?

As he resumes his slow pace he drops the belt to the floor and Rey lets out a tiny sigh of relief. Kylo doesn’t notice it, but even if he had he doesn’t show it.

Once he’s the other side of the bed he climbs onto the dark grey sheets, his eyes drinking her in as he settles onto his haunches. Watching her chest rise and fall, her half bare arms quiver with their new angle. Her legs tremble in anticipation and her growing desire.

Rey’s eyes are on his face, studying him carefully, watching the pink tinge to his skin, the widening of his eyes, the slight flare of his nostrils and the tension of the muscles in his jaw as he looks over her still hidden body.

He shuffles closer and her body reacts on it’s own, jerking toward him, making him smirk with a sense of triumph.

Kylo shifts so he sitting next to her, facing her, their hips level. He reaches over and his fingers run up the length of her body, starting at her ankles and pushing open her robe, displaying her naked form to him.

‘You really are a naughty girl.’ His deep timbre steals the breath in her chest and she gasps, mouth slackening as he roughly brushes the pads of his thumbs over her sensitive nipples.

She lets out a desperate moan, back arching a little and her head pressing into the pillow. She bites down on her bottom lip, watching how his eyes darken a fraction and a smirk settles on his lips.

‘A very naughty girl indeed.’ He croaks, his voice thick with desire.

Rey gawps up at him, before letting out a strangled yelp as he pinches her nipples.

‘Kylo, please.’ She begs, writhing around on the bed, needing more.

He leans over, their lips ever so close, but not touching. He moves his head back every time she tries to steal a kiss, and that smirk still playing on his lips.

‘Fuck you.’ Rey growls in annoyance, a scowl setting on her face.

Kylo sits back on his haunches and chuckles to himself.

‘Always so hungry for my cock, aren’t you? So desperate to feel it deep inside of you, stretching you open, hitting that sweet spot that makes you scream.’ He taunts her and she gulps heavily, knowing that he’s right.

‘Such a beautiful and naughty little tease. My beautiful and naughty little tease.’ He murmurs, two fingers trailing down her flush skin, moving from her cheek, down her neck, between her breasts, over her toned abdomen and pausing just before her smattering of brown curls.

His eyes dart back up to meet hers. Rey lets out a shuddering breath as he circles patterns at the bottom of her navel.

‘Sending me those photos while I was in a very important meeting. Distracting me, nearly making me hard. And in the company of my employer too. You should be punished for that.’ His voice is laced with dark tones that make Rey burn with hunger and pant with need.

‘Punish me then. Do it, I’m begging you. Fuck me as hard as you want, please.’ She begs, but Kylo shakes his head and chuckles ever so softly.

He doesn’t say anything, instead he slips his hand between her thighs, fingertips brushing over her clit and wet folds and two fingers push into her. Rey groans wantonly but yanks on the restraints, surprised by his sudden action and intrusion.

Kylo quickly sets a pace of fingering her, before he stops to push the hood of her clit up and rub it with his thumb, making her groan and buck her hips. He sniggers and shakes his head, watching as her red face turns a shade darker, and her eyes scrunch close. He resumes finger fucking her.

‘Look at me Rey.’ He commands, as he roughly rubs her bundle of nerves.

Rey’s eyes fly open and she takes a second to focus on his dark gaze. He stares intently as he brings her closer, so she’s teetering on the edge of her release. But then with a filthy squelch he pulls his fingers out of her, and removes his hand all together, before she even has time to clamp her thighs together and hold him there.

‘Kylo, what the fuck?’ She pants, eyes wide with shock and confusion as he moves back, a devilish smirk on his face.

‘I was so close.’ She growls, pulling on the cord so hard it digs into her skin.

‘I know you were sweetheart.’ He snickers, as he runs his other hand through his hair and smirks at her.

‘Then-then why?’ She gasps angrily.

‘Punishment.’ He quips and climbs off the bed and disappears out the bedroom.

‘Bastard.’ Rey shouts after him, blind anger flooding her mind as she thrashes about.

o-o-o-o-o

Not long laterRey is now calm, the sensations in her core have tamed but her annoyance and anger at him is still raw and burning, not that she shows it. Her arms are beginning to feel numb and her body has a tiny feel of cool on her skin, keeping her nipples erect.

She hears his footsteps approach and a wicked smirk fixes on her lips. He’d given her enough time to plan her own version of revenge and punishment. Kylo doesn’t say anything when he walks back into the room with a glass of water in hand and a self-satisfied smile on his face.

He places the glass down on the nightstand next to Rey, his eyes flicking over to her as she tilts her head to look at him, a pout on her lips and her eyes giving him a come hither look. She arches her back slightly, slowly swaying her legs from side to side, making her breasts bounce oh so slightly.

Kylo pauses and gulps slowly, the air expelling from his nostrils a little noisily. He turns and walks to the foot of the bed before climbing onto it. Rey watches him, keeping her pout and narrow eyes to entice him. She catches sight of the forming bulge in his pants and feels a sense of satisfaction.

He undoes his pants and pushes them open before looking up at her over her raised legs.

‘Open your legs.’ His eyes burning with his desire.

Rey shakes her head and keeps her legs firmly close. A smirk on her lips.

‘Rey.’ He growls.

‘No.’ She coos with a sweet smile.

‘Open your legs, please.’ He asks, his voice shaking a little as he stares at her.

‘No.’ Rey states firmer but still smiling.

‘Please Rey.’ He almost begs, his chest beginning to heave with frustration.

‘No.’ She shakes her head and he huffs in annoyance, his hands balling into fists before he takes a deep breath.

‘You know I could just flip you over and take you from behind.’ He tells her darkly and Rey’s breath catches in her throat.

‘You wouldn’t dare.’ She retorts, feeling excited by the idea of him fucking her hard from behind with her hands tied together.

‘Don’t tempt me.’ He replies coolly and her pulse spikes and her mouth goes dry.

As much as she wants to tempt him, she has her own revenge in mind and she wants to execute some control over him and test her own power in their relationship.

‘Touch yourself.’ She rasps and his brows furrow.

‘Wh-what?’ He grumbles.

‘I want you to touch yourself. If you do it good enough then I’ll give you what you want.’ She purrs, feeling her skin burn with a mix of embarrassment and hunger.

Kylo sits there on his haunches, looking at her over her knees, his cock twitching and straining in his pants and in absolute disbelief at what he’d just heard.

‘I want to see you touch yourself.’ She tells him hotly and his eyes widen.

Rey lowers her legs, sliding her feet together to rest next to his thighs so she can see his tented pants and trembling hands.

‘Touch yourself. Then you’ll get what you want. It’s that simple.’ She states with a quirk of her eyebrow and teeth brushing over her bottom lip.

Kylo takes a long breath before slowly lifting a hand and pushing it past the band of his underwear and gripping his hard on.

‘I want to see you.’ Rey repeats, her voice firmer and more commanding.

Kylo’s eyes dart up to meet hers and he awkwardly pushes his pants and underwear down his thighs, revealing his erection to her, making her take a sharp breath. Quickly his hand curls around his cock and he slowly strokes it. But his eyes are on her face, watching as she appears transfixed by his almost languid movements as he jerks himself off.

Rey’s beginning to feel her chest tighten and her breath become shallow in her throat as she watches him with keen eyes. Studies how he alternates the grip on his cock, how he brushes his thumb roughly over the tip, smearing pre-cum over the head. Listening to how his breath comes out in ragged pants as he squeezes just beneath the ridge of the head.

She is simply amazed and massively turned on right now. So turned on the wetness between her thighs is becoming an annoying distraction.

‘I’m-I’m gonna, I’m gonna come.’ Kylo stammers between gasps as his pace becomes faster.

‘No.’ Rey blurts and their eyes dart up to meet, his hand freezes on his cock and she gulps. She doesn’t know why she stopped him, the sight of him masturbating in front of her, and for her, was a sight to behold, so why didn’t she want to see it through to the end, to his climax.

Punishment, that’s why.

‘Rey.’ He grunts, his hand beginning to move slowly again, but she gives him a sly kick with her heel to his thigh.

‘What? What was that for?’ He hisses, his face completely flush and his shirt sticking to his chest from his sweat.

‘I don’t want you to come. Not without me.’ She relents, who needs punishment when you can have mutual satisfaction.

As if he knows exactly what she wants he moves his hand away from his cock. He grabs her ankles and opens her legs to him. The cool air hits her damp thighs, slick with her own wetness and sweat and it makes her let out a small moan.

Kylo grips her hips and positions her, pulling her thighs over his hips before effortlessly burying himself inside of her in one swift and fluid move that makes them both grunt with a mix of relief and pleasure.

It doesn’t take long with their heightened arousals to hit their respective orgasms. Kylo peeking before Rey, but then helping her over the edge by rubbing her clit. He collapses against her, a sweaty, still clothed, panting mess. She desperately wants to run her fingers through his hair, but her arms are still tied to the headboard.

‘Babe. Babe.’ She murmurs, nuzzling his ear and nipping his lobe as he starts to drift off.

He grunts in response, his eyes half closed shut and his flaccid cock still nestled inside of her.

‘My arms. I think I’m loosing circulation.’ She tells him, feeling heat pool on her cheeks.

Kylo raises onto his knees in a flash, his cock slipping out of her. He leans over her and haphazardly undoes the knots around her wrists. She catches sight of the worried expression on his face as he chews on his full bottom lip.

‘I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kept you like that for so long.’ He mutters, unable to look her in the eyes as he brushes his thumbs over the red indentations circling her wrists.

‘It’s okay.’ She smiles up at him.

Kylo gently lifts each numb limb to his mouth and smoothers them with kisses, paying close attention to the red marks.

‘I’m really sorry. I won’t do that again. I’m so sorry.’ He continues to apologise and beat himself up over it.

‘Babe, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it. Because next time, it’s going to be you that’s tied up.’ She simpers, not even sure where that came from.

But the dark and surprised look in his eyes tells her all that she needs to know. There will be a next time and she most definitely will be in complete control.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Well what did you think? As always please let me know :D


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot/fluff/Luke Skywalker!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the <3 and support givein this fic - you all are so lovely and wonderful :D
> 
> This is a fluffy chapter - no smut I'm afraid :(

o-o-o-o-o

The next day

The red marks on her wrist are fading into thin lines, but Rey is still quite conscious of them so she pulls her sleeves further down so the cuffs are covering her bare hands. It’ll teach her for forgetting her gloves on her rush out the door that morning.

She trudges through the slush of the snow toward her lecture hall. It’s the final day of lectures before the Christmas break, and because Professor Skywalker is her favourite (and only Professor) she’s written him a Christmas card. She’s also brought him a bookmark featuring a beautiful image of the milky-way which she’s wrapped neatly in Christmas ribbon. 

She’d found it while sorting through boxes of Christmas gifts at the museum, it was the only one and she’d thought of her Professor and his love of the galaxy in an instant. 

‘Good morning Rey.’ Professor Luke smiles warmly at her, as she stamps her feet to shake off the sludge from the bottom of her thermal lined black leather boots – a recent purchase at Kylo’s insistence.

‘Morning Professor.’ She smiles back at him as she adjusts her satchel on her shoulder.

o-o-o-o-o

A while later the lecture draws to a close. While everyone else hurries out of the lecture hall to begin their Christmas breaks, Rey hangs back a little as she packs away her things. Professor Skywalker steps over, his hands clasped together over his portly belly.

‘Is everything okay Rey?’ He enquires unsure of the reason for her taking her time.

‘Oh yes, everything’s fine Professor. Um, I just wanted to give you this.’ She smiles before reaching inside her bag and retrieving the card and bookmark.

She offers him the gift and he looks temporarily taken back before taking them from her with a genuine smile on his bearded face.

‘Thank you Rey, you shouldn’t have.’ He tells her as he admires the bookmark.

‘Do you like it?’ She asks as she fastens her satchel and slings the strap over her shoulder.

‘Oh yes, very much, thank you. I’ve even got a book earmarked for it.’ He informs her as he continues to admire the bookmark, flipping it over and over.

Rey smiles in relief and real affection for her Professor as she gets to her feet. She’s ready to make her way home, and now through the snow that has been falling throughout the lecture and covered everything in beautiful white.

‘So Rey, do you have any plans for the Christmas break?’ Professor Skywalker questions, knowing enough about his star pupil not to ask about family.

‘Um, just staying at home I believe.’ She mumbles, not entirely sure what her plans are as she and Kylo have not discussed them.

Professor Skywalker nods slowly, he knows all about Rey and the Managing Editor of First Order News. He’d discovered her romance when he’d seen the pictures of Kylo Ren in bed at the beginning of their fledgling romance. He’d tentatively asked who the face-less man was and she’d confessed the whole sordid affair of splitting from Finn and getting together with Kylo in the space of a single evening. 

He didn’t judge her, nor did he admit his own relationship with her new boyfriend, and for that he always feels rotten for hiding it from her. But none more so than when she talks with him about her admiration of his ‘missing’ nephew Ben Solo’s work as a war photographer.

Rey has long loved the realism of Ben Solo’s images of sobbing Mother’s cradling their injured children, or of soldiers exhausted with pain in their eyes and dirt shadowing their faces. The grittiness and truth shown in each and every shot breaks her heart a thousand times over every time she looks at them.

But perhaps her most favourite (and his most heart wrenching) image of all of Ben Solo’s work is the last ever photograph printed before his mysterious disappearance - or apparent execution if you believe the news. It’s an image of a shadow (long rumoured to be his own) on a backdrop of dirty and bloody sand and the shadow of a gun aimed at his head. He’s on his knees with his head and shoulder’s slumped forward waiting for fate. 

When Rey first saw it her breath caught in her throat and her blood ran cold, especially as it was published after his disappearance – was it Ben Solo on his knees photographing his own murder? It doesn’t bear thinking about, but the image is stark, heartbreaking and utterly effective.

‘So, um Professor what will you be doing for Christmas?’ Rey asks softly, biting on the corner of her lip.

‘Oh, I’ll be spending it with my Sister. A family dinner. Midnight mass. Presents around the tree. You know the drill.’ Professor Skywalker smiles softly at her and Rey nods.

Rey and Professor Skywalker walk through the halls toward the entrance when he pauses. Rey turns around to face her middle-aged mentor.

‘Professor is everything alright?’ She worries, eyes narrowing and reaching out a hand toward him.

‘Oh yes, yes. I’m fine. Fine. I’m just not sure about telling you something.’ He mumbles before scratching a hand over his bushy beard.

‘Let me be the judge.’ Rey states, and Professor Skywalker looks up at her determined and set eyes and sighs with a slow nod.

‘Yes, I suppose you should decide for yourself.’ He muses as he begins to walk once again down the near deserted corridor.

‘Decide what exactly?’ Rey presses as she walks alongside him.

‘You know who my sister is, don’t you?’ He begins and Rey casts a glance in his direction, pulling on the strap of her battered old satchel.

‘Yes. Leia Organa, founder of The Resistance.’ 

‘Well, she saw some of your work recently when she was at my house for dinner and she was impressed. Very impressed. And she wanted to know about you. So I told her, about how you are a fantastic photographer.’ Rey blushes and glances down beneath the weight of his praise.

‘You truly are Rey, you are a very talented photographer with a keen eye.’ He smiles at her and she pushes a few stray strands of hair behind her ear as they approach the door.

‘Anyway she has asked me to ask you if you would like to meet her to discus the possibility of a short-term contract with The Resistance.’ Professor Skywalker trails off as he looks nervously at her.

Rey’s eyes are wide with surprise but she glances down, they both know the cause of her reluctance. Her boyfriend.

‘There’s no pressure, none at all. Just think about it, okay? The meeting is for two o’clock, tomorrow afternoon. I know it’s a Saturday but it was the only time Leia could make available. And if you need to talk it over with your boyfriend then you do that.’ Professor Skywalker tells her as he pulls the door open, the wind and snow blasting them, making them both shiver.

‘Talk what over with me?’ Kylo questions from where he’s standing on the other side of the door.

‘Kylo!’ Rey gasps, jolting at the sight and sound of him.

Kylo looks expectantly between the two of them, waiting for one of them to provide him with details of their conversation that she needs to tell him.

‘Oh, um. Kylo you know my professor? Professor Skywalker.’ Rey mutters, feeling a blush spread high across her cheekbones.

‘Professor.’ Kylo deadpans, casting a single glance at the older man.

‘Mr. Ren.’ Professor Skywalker nods in acknowledgement.

He then turns his attentions to his student.

‘Think about it Rey. It’s an excellent opportunity.’ He tells her, eyes fixed on hers but casting a cursory glance at the tall man staring intently at him.

Rey nods, chewing nervously on her bottom lip and feigning a small smile. 

‘Merry Christmas to you both.’ Professor Skywalker adds before looking at them and turning on his heels and heading back down the corridor, leaving Rey alone with her tense boyfriend.

‘Merry Christmas Professor.’ Rey calls after the retreating scholar.

‘So, are you going to tell me what that was all about?’ Kylo grits, the tension clear in his jaw as he holds the door open for her to step out.

‘You know Professor Skywalker’s sister is Leia Organa. Well, she saw some of my photos and she wants to meet me tomorrow at two to discus the possibility of having a short-term contract with The Resistance.’ Rey rambles as they walk down the path together, an air of tension between them.

‘Oh, okay.’ He murmurs and Rey sighs softly, the sound disappearing with the wind.

‘I don’t have to go. Not if you don’t want me to.’ Rey hurries as she fiddles once again with the strap of her satchel.

‘No, no. You should go.’ He states clearly, coming to a stop and making Rey almost stumble with surprise.

‘What? What did you just say?’ She gasps, eyes wide and mouth open as she stares up at her boyfriend.

‘You should go. To the meeting. Rey, I’m not going to stand in the way of your career. You’re a brilliant photographer who deserves to have your work seen by the world. I’m not going to get in the way of your opportunities.’ He tells her and his words take her by surprise, making her heart skip a beat when she sees the earnestness in his eyes.

‘Oh, okay.’ She whispers, before a wide grin spreads across her face and she flings her arms around his neck and collides with his firm body.

‘I just want to make you happy sweetheart.’ He mumbles into her ear as he wraps his arms around her waist, holding her close.

‘Sooooo, why aren’t you in work?’ She snickers as she pulls back, but remains in his grasp.

‘Christmas shopping. For your present.’ He smiles almost sheepishly down at her.

‘Kylo, you don’t have to get me anything.’ She shakes her head as she runs her bare hands up and down his woolen coat.

‘I want to. Plus it’s Christmas.’ He states firmly, and she knows not to argue from his tone.

‘Okay, but I get me something useful. Practical. Something I need and will use, okay? And not expensive.’ She smiles with an assured nod as he leans forward and presses a kiss to her forehead.

‘Oh and we need to get you something for a gala we’re going to next Friday.’ He adds with a wolfish grin as her eyes narrow in confusion and annoyance.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going off plot for a bit of fitting room fun :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the <3 and support, kudos' (nearly 450!!!! - amazing) and comments - it all really means a lot. It makes me want to keep pushing myself to make this fic better and better, so thank you so much.
> 
> I was writing this chapter while listening to Kings of Leon do a cover version of Selena Gomez's Hands to Myself and well I got distracted - such an awesome cover version (check it out on YouTube if you want or don't - you're call :D)
> 
> Oh and this really has no relevance on the plot I just thought it would be a fun chapter :D

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is staring at her reflection in the bright floor to ceiling mirror. She’s wearing a stupidly expensive dress in the fitting room of a designer store. She doesn’t belong there, she doesn’t fit in there. Not among the rail thin Amazonians who stand at Kylo’s height rather than her own. 

She sighs heavily as she pushes her shoulder’s back and tries to stand taller, straightening her back and raising her chin. There is no-way any of the dresses she’s looked at, and been forced into trying on by the pushy store assistants will ever suit her. Not in a million years.

She shakes her head and huffs loudly. She’s getting all sweaty, puffy and frustrated. That and her nerves are fraying with annoyance at being spoken about rather than spoken to. Kylo had tried to bring her into the conversations, but the assistants just looked at her as if she was something they’d just trod in. Plus they were all too interested in batting their eyelashes at Kylo, who clearly didn’t appreciate their flirting.

Rey reaches up behind her back and grabs the zipper before pulling on it. But it doesn’t budge. She grunts and wipes her clammy hands over her forearms before trying again, but still nothing. The damn thing won’t move. She sighs heavily before a third attempt, and still nothing.

Rey lets out a low cry of anger and stomps her feet in a flurry of little stamps. This is not how she envisioned this day turning out.

‘You okay in there, sweetheart?’ Kylo calls from the other side of the heavy oak door after knocking.

Rey huffs, chewing on the inside of her cheek as she looks at herself.

‘Rey?’ Kylo says loudly, and she can hear the worry in his voice.

She steps over to the door and unlocks it before pulling it open a fraction looking up at his expectant face. He’s standing with his hands either side of the doorframe, high up on the wood and leaning slightly forward. 

‘You okay?’ He smiles warmly at her.

‘No.’ She mumbles, looking down at the floor like a little child.

‘No?’ He simpers, a smirk teasing across his pink pouty lips.

‘I can’t get the zipper undone.’ She sulks with her own pout and folded arms over her chest.

Kylo chuckles to himself softly and shakes his head.

‘Do you want some help?’ He smiles, moving to brush his hand down her bare arm, his smirk becoming wicked.

Rey nods, biting her lips together, trying to hide her smirk as she steps back, opening the door wider for him to step into the fitting room that could fit half her old apartment in. Kylo steps inside and pushes the door close behind him before locking it.

Rey chews her bottom lip as she stands in front of the mirror, her eyes cast down as Kylo steps in behind her, his hands barely brushing over her shoulders toward the zipper.

Kylo fiddles with the zipper for a moment before slowly pulling it down her back to her bottom. Rey glances up in the mirror to see that his eyes aren’t even looking down at what he’s doing, instead he’s looking at her face with a devilish grin on his lips.

Her breath catches in her throat and she feels her heart skip a beat as their eyes meet as he pushes the gown from her shoulders. It slides down her body, revealing her flesh coloured bra and her black lace panties, as it pools around her ankles.

Kylo’s hands ghost over her skin before settling on her hips as he leans forward to press an open mouthed kiss to her neck. Her heart begins to beat faster in her chest as she slowly turns around to face him, as she knows where this is going, where she wants it to go. The sordidness and the danger are so appealing. She’s never had sex in a public place before, and the idea of it is a huge turn on. She’s never been so bold and impulsive. And it’s him, he’s the devil and he’s brought the devil out in her.

‘Kylo.’ Rey whispers as she slowly lifts her head up, his nose and lips brushing against her forehead and then her nose, before he presses his lips to hers.

‘Shhhh.’ He hums as he runs his hands down her sides to her hips, making her whole body shudder in hunger for him and his masterful touch.

‘Fuck me.’ She whimpers against his lips, and the weak and lustful sound of her voice cause him to pull back, he’s a little shocked and totally in awe of her.

‘Say that again.’ He growls lowly.

‘Fuck me. Right here. Right now.’ She tells him firmly, her eyes locking with his and seeing his disbelief.

‘Right.’ He mutters to himself while nodding a couple of times, digesting her request and looking off toward the corner.

Rey tugs on Kylo’s shirt to bring him back to her and her request. His devilish smile falls upon her, and her heart skips a beat and she bites down on her bottom lip. 

In a flash he tightens his grip on her waist, making her yelp with surprise. He lifts her off her feet with such ease and spins round so Rey is pressed into the wall, his body against hers. With fast fingers he pushes her panties down her thighs and lets them fall the rest of the way.

Rey gulps heavily as she steps out of her panties and kicks them off to the side. Kylo quickly undoes his trousers and pushes them and his underwear below his butt.

‘You’re going to have to be real quiet sweetheart.’ Kylo purrs into her ear before nipping the lobe.

Rey whines when she feels Kylo’s cock brush over her clit and her achingly wet folds. She stares up at him, her breath coming out in shuddering pants as Kylo hooks her leg over his hip. 

Kylo pushes into her and she grunts at the feeling of being filled by his cock nearly to the hilt. She clamps one of her hands over her mouth, their eyes locked together as Kylo pulls almost all the way out. Her eyes are on his, taking in the delicious darkness and devilish smirk on his full lips. The sight of him watching her with hungry eyes as he slams back into her almost makes her crumble.

He is as silent as the grave as he thrusts into her, faster than the normal pace he sets, well they are in a fitting room after all. Rey fights back her cries of pleasure, moans and groans. 

Rey’s hand slips from her mouth as he continues fucking her, and she lets a groan tumble from her lips. Kylo covers her mouth with his large hand, their eyes still held in each other’s gazes as he pumps into her and she bucks against him as best she can in the limited space he’s allowing her.

It must be the added thrill of fucking in the fitting room of a designer store, along with Kylo’s fast thrusts that sends Rey to the brink in double quick time. Rey has gone from a girl who’d never had an orgasm from penetration, to now having one nearly every time. 

Rey comes with a shudder, her legs feeling like jelly and a loud groan rattling deep in her throat. It’s possibly the most erotic sex she’s ever had, their eyes locked together as she hits her release. Kylo comes a few beats after with only a hiss and clenched teeth, his forehead pressed against hers as he breathes hard. He slowly peels his hand from her mouth, a trail of spit clinging between his palm and her chin.

He pulls out of her and she unhooks her leg, her chest heaving as she brings herself back under control. Kylo steps away and tucks himself back in and does his pants up. Rey looks at herself in the mirror, strands of her hair coming loose from her buns, her face is flush with an obvious just been fucked glow and leaning back against the wall in just her bra and her thighs splattered with Kylo’s seed.

‘Best get yourself dressed.’ He sniggers, before sitting down on the chair in the corner by the door and crossing his arms over his chest watching her.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> I hope it wasn't too bad - always get nervous about smut only chapters :s
> 
> [ Dress Rey was wearing in the fitting room](http://www.harveynichols.com/brand/lanvin/172275-plum-draped-gown/p2779251/)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey goes for her meeting with Leia, but she meets someone along the way. Someone intriguing, charming, rugged and familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for all your support :D <3

o-o-o-o-o

Rey steps into the reception of the Resistance. It’s clearly not as fancy as the offices of First Order News. For a start it’s in a beat up and run down looking building on the edge of the industrial sector. A four storey red brick building with broken gutters beneath the weight of the snow. It's been a while since she'd first set foot inside the building - when she confronted Finn in front of his new work colleagues and boyfriend.

‘How can I help you?’ A young blonde woman asks from behind a desk.

‘Um, yeah. Rey Kenobi to see Leia Organa. I have an appointment at two.’ Rey rambles a little as she fiddles with the strap on her satchel and looking around nervously.

‘Of course. Top floor, office on the left. The stairs are over there. The elevator is out of service.’ The young woman smiles at Rey who smiles back before heading for the stairs.

She slips through the door to the stairwell and is hit with a faint hint of dampness. She looks up the flight of stairs before she begins climbing.

Rey had got there at 13.40, not wanting to make a bad impression on such a renowned member of the media. Kylo had dropped her off down the street, and the ride had been complete silent.

He may have encouraged her to accept the meeting and helped her choose an outfit that would give a good first impression, but he was tense and brooding the entire drive. It had made her a little tense herself, so much so that she’d even gone for a quick walk up and down the street just to try and ease her nerves. Then of course there’s the issue of potentially bumping into Finn and Poe. She keeps her fingers crossed that she doesn’t.

Rey hurries up the stairs, her heart beating quicker until she was at the top floor and pushing that door open. She lets out a sigh of relief that she’s not crossed paths with either of them yet.

The musty smell continues, but it’s now mixed with the smell of vanilla and perfume. She sees that the door to the office on the left – like the young woman told her – is wide open. She takes a deep breath, in through the nose and out through the mouth before striding confidently over to it.

She taps a little too lightly on the wooden door before looking up to find a man say behind the large oak desk, his scruffy booted feet up and resting back in the comfy looking leather chair.

‘Um, excuse me. I’m here for a meeting with Leia Organa. I was told this was her office?’ Rey questions, her eyes narrowing a little and a slight tremble in her hand.

‘That’s what it says on the door isn’t it? Leia Organa Editor-in-Chief.’ The man grumbles as he doesn’t even look up from the car magazine he’s reading.

‘Right.’ Rey mutters to herself as she eyes the gold plaque that indeed says Leia Organa, Editor-in-Chief.

‘Not even Organa-Solo. Not that I matter. I mean when did I ever even matter apart from making Ben. At least I was good for that.’ The man continues to complain, but Rey’s not even listening.

‘Sorry, is she around?’ Rey interrupts his mutterings and now he looks up at her.

His feet drop to the floor and a lopsided smirk spreads across his rugged and worn face.

‘I’ve not seen you here before. Are you new?’

‘I don’t actually work here. I’m having a meeting about doing some work for The Resistance.’ Rey chews the inside of her cheek, feeling a little uncomfortable beneath the man’s now focused gaze.

‘You’re a photographer.’

Rey’s eyes flit up to meet him, hers wide and his full of mischief.

‘How’d you-‘

‘The camera hanging off your shoulder is a bit of a giveaway sweetheart.’ He chuckles and Rey feels her face burn from embarrassment as she stares at the camera hanging from her shoulder.

‘Oh, uh, yeah. Just a bit.’ She blushes as she looks down, but then she glances up – there was something in the way he said ‘sweetheart’, it seemed familiar.

‘Hey, come in and sit down rather than hang around in the doorway. Leia wont be long.' He states.

Rey takes a sharp breath as she walks into the room and over to the desk, picking up the smell of vanilla and floral perfume, they're surprisingly comforting.

'So kid, you got a name?’ The man looks straight at her, his feet now back up on the desk before returning his attention to his magazine.

‘Um, Rey. Rey Kenobi.’ She smiles as she sits down in the chair opposite him and dumps her belongings at her feet.

‘You any relation of Obi-wan Kenobi?’

‘Um, yes. He was my Grandfather. Not that I ever met him. He died long before I was born.’ Rey answers, her heart feeling a little tight at the mention of a legend of journalism and photography, a relative she’d never met.

‘Yeah, sorry you never got to meet him. He was a bit of an oddball-‘

‘You knew my Grandfather? How? When? Why?’ Rey splutters quick fire questions with raised eyebrows.

‘Yeah I knew him. Leia did too. And Luke. Or should I say Professor Skywalker to you, you’re one of his kids aren’t you?’ The man asks with watchful eyes.

‘Um, yes. Professor Skywalker is my lecturer.’

‘Huh, small world.’ The man gives her a wolfish grin, that for a moment Rey thinks looks all too familiar, in fact there are a few things about this man that look familiar, but she just can’t quite put her finger on it.

‘You were going to tell me about my Grandfather?’ She cautions, pressing her intrigue.

‘Oh, yeah, right, your Grandfather. You should probably ask Luke about him. I didn’t know him as well as he did. Better you talk to him.’

Rey sighs softly, feeling dejected that he’s not willing to share anything about _her_ relative with her. She knows that she can’t push the stranger and make a scene and get kicked out before she’s even given a chance. So instead she bites nervously on her bottom lip and sits back. She doesn’t even know this man’s name, who he is, why he’s there, nothing. He could be a madman for all she knows.

‘Just a couple of words of warning about Leia. Now she may only be short in stature but she can fight better than anyone.  She’s fierce and sometimes overpowering and controlling, but she always does everything with a great amount of love.’ He tells her and Rey gulps, feeling suddenly too small, too unprepared, too unworthy and far too afraid of this meeting.

‘Han what are you doing?’ A woman’s voice – strong, raspy and commanding comes from behind Rey and she swivels round to see her.

Standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face is Leia Organa – and she is diminutive.

‘What, I’m just keeping Rey company, while she waits for you, Your Royal Highness.’ Han Solo teases his wife as she walks over to the desk and he hauls himself out of her chair.

‘Talking about yourself more like?’ Leia taunts and Han looks mock offended.

‘How dare you imply I talk of nothing but myself. I am deeply hurt and offended. And for your information, your worshipfulness, I was not talking about myself. I was warning Rey about _you_.’

‘Oh sorry, my bad. I forgot you also talk about sports and that blasted car.’ Leia snarks as she chucks the car magazine at him and he catches it with ease, despite his advancing years.

‘You wound me, sweetheart.’ Han teases as he leans over and presses a kiss to her cheek.

‘Out Han. Now.’ Leia barks but there’s a loving smile on her face that reaches her eyes.

'Good luck kid and remember her bark’s just as fierce as her bite.’ Han snickers as he strolls out of the room, pulling the door close behind him.

Rey’s eyes follow him out of the room and she shakes her head a fraction, her brows furrowed. She’s certain there’s something familiar about him, something she just can’t quite place.

‘Sorry about that, Rey. I’m Leia Organa. The Editor-in-Chief of The Resistance. And that oaf is my husband Han Solo.’ Leia smiles warmly at the young woman in the chair opposite.

‘So Rey, tell me about yourself.’ Leia clasps her hands together and leans back into the chair.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> What did you think of grumpy, gruff yet sarcastic Han???


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey chats with Leia and lets her inner fan girl out. Then at home something happens that will rock her whole entire world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos' and basically for reading this story :D <3
> 
> NOTE - THIS CHAPTER HAS UNDERGONE A SIGNIFICANT RE-WRITE BECAUSE I WAS NOT HAPPY WITH IT AND WAS STRUGGLING MASSIVELY WITH HOW TO MOVE THE STORY FORWARD WITH THE WAY IT HAD PREVIOUSLY ENDED.

o-o-o-o-o

‘So Rey, tell me about yourself.’ Leia clasps her hands together and leans back into the chair.

‘Um, there’s not much to say really.’ She blushes feeling self-conscious of being put under the spotlight.

‘Oh come on. You’re an attractive, young woman surely you’ve got at least one story to tell. We all have a story.’ Leia smiles warmly and encouragingly at her.

Rey swallows nervously and wrings her fingers together as she tries to decide what is the best story to tell.

‘Um, okay. I grew up on a scrapyard in the desert. I got a scholarship to study photography, and I work in a museum. I’m at my happiest when I’ve got a camera in my hands, and a story to tell with just a photo.’ Rey mumbles, glancing between the intrigued and smiling Editor and her hands.

Leia sighs and there’s something about the look in her eyes that makes Rey think she’s recalling something.

‘You sound just like my son.’ Leia muses softly, her eyes casting to a frame on her desk, Rey can’t see the photo.

Rey is taken back. That is quiet possibly the biggest compliment anyone has ever paid her. She has been in love with Ben Solo’s work for as long as she can remember, and was devastated by his disappearance and suspected murder.

‘He was only happy when he was running all over the place with his camera, capturing anything and everything. Always so eager to document all that he saw.’ Leia speaks with such fondness and happiness.

They fall silent, but Rey finds it’s not awkward, but actually feels calm and at ease.

‘Sorry. Sorry. There’s me rambling on about my son when we should be talking about you.’ Leia shakes her head and smiles at the young woman.

‘It’s okay. Um, I, uh. I’m a big fan of your son’s work.’ Rey mutters, biting down on her bottom lip and looking at the edge of the desk.

‘Oh. You are?’ Leia quips, seemingly taken back by Rey’s admission.

Rey nods, now looking up and smiling.

‘Well, I’m sure Ben would be proud to know that such a talented young photographer is a fan of his.’

‘Definitely. It was Ben Solo who actually inspired me to take up photography.’ Rey sits up a little straighter, excited to be talking about something she is passionate about.

Leia smiles encouragingly so Rey goes for it. Full on fan girl.

‘You see when I was a kid, living at the scrapyard in the desert I couldn’t find any beauty or story in anything. It was just sand, endless sand. And then the stuff in the yard it was all just junk, and other people’s rubbish. But then I found a book under the seat of a car one day. It was a book of Ben Solo’s photographs. I was about ten, and they were the most amazing and intriguing images I’d ever seen. Form then on I’d spend hours just imagining the story behind each picture. Then one day I found a beat up old camera in a pile of junk. I repaired it, and saved up to buy some film. I was so inspired to see what _I_ could tell through the things _I_ saw. Images _I_ captured. And it was your son who really inspired me.’ Rey rambles enthusiastically, even using hand gestures before blushing at her own excitement.

Leia doesn’t know what to say about Rey’s admission of adoration of her son. It’s obvious that Rey doesn’t know that the man she’s sleeping with is Ben Solo. And that breaks Leia’s heart. But she can’t tell the girl, it’s not her place. Nor can she destroy all of what Ben/Kylo has done. He’s worked too hard, and given up too much for her to just tell Rey the truth.

‘So now that I know who you’re inspired by. Why don’t you tell me more about your work. Luke has shown me some of your photograph’s. But I want you to tell me more.’

o-o-o-o-o

Rey and Leia chatted for nearly an hour talking about her work. Many times Leia couldn’t help herself from passing comment about her son. Rey found that she treasured the snippets Leia told her about Ben Solo. But it was also strange, because Leia spoke of him as if he were alive. Not just alive, but in her life in some fashion.

‘I understand you’re dating Kylo Ren?’ Leia enquires and gives Rey a questioning look.

‘Yes, he’s my boyfriend. That’s not going to be a problem is it? I mean if you offer me some work, of course.’

‘Oh of course not. I have no issue with Kylo Ren. Despite what you may believe or have heard from other people. I’ve always found him to be a very charming, intelligent and determined young man. I’ve never had a problem with him.’ Leia eases Rey worries and she smiles shyly.

She breathes a sigh of relief, feeling relieved and good that her relationship with Kylo won’t prevent her chances.

‘Now I think it’s time, we discus a contract.’ Leia gives Rey a wolfish grin and Rey takes a sharp breath.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey practically floats out of Leia’s office after a warm and almost loving hug from the tiny yet commanding woman. She’s got a silly grin on her face as she heads for the stairs, brushing past Han Solo.

‘You look happy kid, I take it it went well?’ He enquires as he holds the door for her.

‘It did thank you. And it was great meeting you.’ She beams at him before heading off down the stairs.

Han strolls over to his wife’s office and leans on the doorframe.

‘So, she’s our son’s girlfriend?’ He asks and Leia looks up at him with a smile on her face.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey had elected to make her own way home and stopped at the local store to grab them some strawberries and cream for dessert. She kicks the door close while balancing her shopping, her portfolio, camera and satchel.

‘Kylo?’ She calls into the quiet apartment as she wanders further inside, slowly unloading herself of her belongings including her coat and scarf.

‘Hey sweetheart.’ Kylo answers her as he turns the corner into the living area in a pair of loose track pants and a tight t-shirt.

‘I brought some strawberries and cream.’ She smiles as he trails her into the kitchen where she places the bag down.

Kylo sniggers as she takes out the small pot of double cream and the tray of strawberries. He scoops up the food and grabs Rey’s hand, yanking her after him toward the bedroom.

‘Kylo!’ Rey squeaks but doesn’t put up a fight as he drags her to their bedroom.

‘Stay there.’ He orders and the command in his voice sends a shiver down her spine.

He walks round the bed to put the tray and pot on the nightstand. He then effortlessly strips the bed of the covers with just one hand. Rey bites down on her bottom lip watching him.

‘Take off your clothes.’ He demands, giving her a devilish smirk and slight quirk of his eyebrow.

Rey presses her lips together and puts her hands on her hips wanting to defy him and see how far he will go.

‘Now.’ He adds, his voice so hard and direct and his eyes darken a fraction.

‘Make me.’ Rey challenges, a look of clear defiance in her eyes as she folds her arms over her chest.

Kylo grins at her as he closes the distance between them in a flash. He looks down at her and she sees obvious and clear hunger in his eyes. He reaches up and pushes her arms down to her sides. Then he shoves his fingers inside the opening of her pale blue blouse at her neck and rips it open, buttons flying off in all directions and making Rey yelp.

‘I liked that blouse.’ She whines weakly, but in truth his action excited her and more so when he almost violently yanks it from her body and tosses it to the floor.

He pushes her bra straps off her shoulders before masterfully undoing the white lace bra with just one hand, as he looks down into her eyes, his breath hot on her cheek.

Next are her smart black pants. He undoes them in a flash and pushes them down her thighs before sinking to his knees to pull them down to her ankles. Rey is watching him the entire time, her chest heaving and her sensations pooling in her lower abdomen.

Kylo moves to push her so she falls back onto the bed with a gasp, before he quickly pulls off her smart black leather ankle boots and then her pants. Once they’re removed Rey shuffles up the bed so her head is resting on the pillow as Kylo climbs up to join her.

He straddles her thighs before leaning over to grab the strawberries and cream. He places them down next to her before giving her a completely wicked smirk. He opens the cream and slowly pours it into the hollow of her throat.

Rey tenses a little to stop it from spilling. Kylo picks a strawberry from the tray and dips it into the cream before biting into the fruit. Rey bites her lips together as she watches him eat the strawberry. She gasps when he leans over and licks the rest of the cream from her neck.

‘How was your meeting?’ He asks gently as he picks up the cream and lightly trickles it between her breasts.

‘It was great. They offered me a contract. It’s only for three months, but it’s something. I’m really looking forward to it.’ Rey pants a little and shudders as Kylo runs a strawberry through the cream.

He offers it to her, pressing it against her lips and Rey happily takes a big bite.

‘I’m pleased for you. You deserve this opportunity.’ He muses as he pours more cream over her body while shuffling further down her legs.

The cream begins to spill down her sides and pool on the sheets as Rey’s chest heaves more and more. Her fingers grip the sheets and her toes curl as Kylo continues to trail strawberries through the cream and either eating them himself or offering them to her.

His eyes are glazed over and he’s scarcely listening. His focus is wholly on what he’s doing.

‘Leia Organa’s lovely. She’s a little scary, but also so warm and friendly. And I met her husband Han Solo.’

‘Oh. That’s nice.’ He mumbles in response, before leaning down and licking a long strip from her belly button and up to between her breasts.

‘He was sat there with his feet up on her desk. He’s just so cool and he called me sweetheart, but the way he said, it just seemed so familiar.’ Rey rambles between little gasps as Kylo continues to pour cream on her body and then lick it off.

‘Uh huh.’ He murmurs as she arches up as he licks right by the band of her panties.

‘Leia likes you. She was singing your praises.’ Rey mutters, her cheeks burning as Kylo pours more cream around her belly button and she tries to remain still.

‘That’s nice.’ He absently mutters.

‘But there was something strange. She was talking about her son, you know Ben Solo, but she spoke as if she sees him and that he’s not presumed dead. It was weird.’ She rambles her brows furrowing a little.

‘Rey, can you please stop talking about Leia Organa, you’re really killing my mood.’ Kylo complains.

'Sorry.' Rey whimpers as he bites the band of her panties and begins to pull them down.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Uh oh, can't see this going well do you???
> 
> How do you think Kylo's going to dig himself of that massive hole???


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo have fun, but disaster strikes and declarations ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ******WARNING NOTE MUST READ IF YOU READ CHAPTER 22 PRIOR TO NOVEMBER 6TH - First things first. I have re-written the end of chapter 22 because I was not happy with how it ended. When I was trying to write the next chapters it proved to be really difficult so I have changed the ending and am far happier with the direction this fic is now going in. So please read the end of chapter 22 before moving onto this chapter otherwise you won't know what's going on.****
> 
> Thank you for the wonderful comments and support given this fic so far :D x

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is lying on her front with the covers around her waist. Kylo is on his side next to her, tracing lines up and down her spine. He presses a kiss to her shoulder and she tilts her head toward him. He nuzzles her cheek and it makes her giggle.

‘Is there anything you want to do today?’ He murmurs.

‘I mean we can always just stay in bed.’ He quips with a wicked smirk, before playfully nipping the warm tanned skin of her shoulder.

‘I want to go ice-skating. It was something Finn……’ She trails off as she turns her head slightly to look at him and see his reaction to the mention of her ex’s name, but there is none.

‘Then we’ll go ice-skating. There’s an outdoor rink in the park in the winter.’ He tells her, completely ignoring her mention of Finn.

A wide beaming grin erupts across Rey’s face as she jumps on him. Half lying across him as she pins him down onto the bed. Their lips collide in a hungry kiss and she climbs onto him, straddling his hips. Rey grinds against him as she peppers his face with kisses and he chuckles, his hands resting on her hips.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Have you ever been ice-skating before?’ He asks as they pull on their hired boots.

Rey shakes her head and he looks up to see a fixed and determined expression on her face.

‘I’ve been here a couple of times, when I was a kid. But it’s been a while. I’m sure we’ll be okay.’ He offers as he stands up, reaching out for her to take his hand.

She accepts it and he hoists her to her feet. At first she wobbles a little, but then it’s alright and she regains her balance. 

‘You okay?’

‘Yeah, I’m good.’ She grins at him as he guides her toward the rink.

Her first step onto the ice and she almost ends up doing the splits, but Kylo holds her up. Keeping her steady and with a reassuring smile on his face. He slowly moves her away from the gate and she grips his forearms tightly.

‘Kylo.’ She panics when her legs start to go off in different directions.

‘It’s okay, I’ve got you. I’ve always got you.’

Slowly she brings her legs back together, and he gives her a wide smile. She takes a deep breath and focuses on staying upright. Despite having not skated since he was a kid, Kylo is a natural. He guides her around the entire rink, her hands easing their tense grip a little with each pass.

‘You doing okay?’ He asks after their fourth circuit of the rink.

She nods happily, her face flush with the cold and her nose and chin feeling a little frozen.

‘Do you think you can stand on your own?’ He asks and panic flashes across her eyes at his words as she digs her fingernails into his coat.

‘You’ll be fine. Besides everyone has to fall over at least once on their first time.’ He sniggers and she rolls her eyes at him.

‘Now I’m going to let you go. Don’t freak out or panic okay? You’ll be fine. I’ll be right here.’ He reassures her and slowly releases her, until his hands are held up in the air.

‘See, there you go. You’re standing all by yourself.’ He smiles proudly at her.

Rey lets out the breath she’d been holding, smiling back at him. Feeling proud of herself.

‘Okay now I want you to skate over to me, can you do that?’ He asks as he glides back a little further and Rey gulps, but nods.

She takes a deep breath before doing as he asked until she’s wrapped in his warm and safe arms.

‘Well done sweetheart. You’re a natural.’ He beams down at her, before pressing a loving kiss to the bit of forehead not covered by her bobble hat.

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo wasn’t wrong when he said she was a natural. Soon she was able to move around the rink relatively freely, albeit a little wobble here and there and falling over twice. 

Kylo is skating over to her when an errant skater can’t stop. They’re all helicopter arms and flailing legs as they fall face first into the ice, taking Kylo’s feet from beneath him.

The Managing Editor of First Order News goes flying, his feet in the air and his arms going backwards. Rey watches as if in slow motion as he falls. Her eyes widen as she hurries toward her stricken boyfriend. In the panic and worry she stumbles and falls to her knees, hitting them hard on the frozen water. But she doesn’t care about them as she sees Kylo sit up and slowly cradle his wrist.

Eventually she slides on her knees over to him, at the same time as the rink staff and first aider.

‘Are you okay Sir?’ everyone’s asking him, but his eyes are fixed on Rey’s.

‘Are you okay? I saw you fall?’ He asks her, ignoring the barrage of questions in his direction.

She’s taken back by his concern for her. He’s the one sitting there holding his clearly damaged wrist, but he’s more worried about her.

‘I’m fine. What about you? Your wrist?’ She presses as the staff fuss around him.

‘Oh that. I think it’s broken.’ He jests and she knows right then she loves this man.

o-o-o-o-x

Rey walks into the apartment before Kylo. Pulling her coat, scarf and gloves off and idly tossing them into the coat cupboard. She turns to help him, her cool fingers working quickly over the buttons of his coat and helping him pull it off.

‘How are you feeling?’ She asks gently as she hangs up his coat.

‘I’m okay.’ He answers, looking down at his broken wrist encased in plaster and resting snuggly in a sling.

Rey steps over and kisses his shoulder, much like he had that morning. She ruffles his hair, mussing it.

‘Do you want something to eat?’ She mumbles against him.

‘Yeah sure. Why don’t you grab the take out menu’s.’ He suggests.

o-o-o-o-x

Kylo slumps down on the edge of the bed. He’s tired and his body aches and not just from the broken wrist. He lounges back, and stares up through the windows as the stars begin to form in the purple and orange dusky sky. Rey strolls into the room but pauses by the door and simply watches him.

‘Hey you.’ He grins as he looks over at her and stretches him arm out invitingly.

‘Hey yourself.’ She smiles back at him before walking over and climbing onto the bed and nestling into his arm and side.

Both of them look up through the window and out at the sky beyond, the universe beyond. Rey lets out a contented sigh.

‘I love you Kylo Ren.’ She says into the peaceful silence an small smile on her lips.

‘And I love you.’ He replies and she knows its true, she can feel it in her heart and her bones.

o-o-o-o-x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D 
> 
> I hope you aren't too angry with the change the the story and understand why as the writer of this fic I need to be happy with it and the direction it takes.
> 
> If you're not then I apologise that you feel that way.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you to everyone who's taken the time to read even a single chapter of this fic. Everyone who's took the time to leave a comment or a kudos. They all mean a lot :D <3 (Over 500 kudos'!!!!! :O <3 xx)
> 
> Also thank you to everyone for being so understanding about my reasons and need to change the end of chapter 22 and I'm pleased you liked the changes :)
> 
> This is a fluffy little chapter - I promise that the drama will return soon - oh and there's that little thing called the Christmas Gala!!!!

o-o-o-o-o

Rey walks into the bedroom with a mug of hot tea in her hand. She’s expecting Kylo to come strolling out of the walk-in closet with his shirt and pants gaping open, and needing her to button him up. But instead she finds him still beneath the sheets half asleep with mussed up hair.

‘Babe, why are you still in bed?’ She queries, her brows knitting together and a smile creeping across her face.

Kylo smiles sleepily at her from where he’s nestled, looking all snug and inviting and adorable, like an oversized puppy.

‘I’m not going in. I messaged Hux. Told him about breaking my wrist and said I’m working from home until the new year.’ He explains with a saucy smirk and come hither eyes.

She shakes her head and rolls her eyes, but she knows that he’s far too alluring to resist.

‘Come back to bed.’ He simpers and Rey scoffs teasingly, trying to keep the smile from her face.

‘I’ve got things to do. And so have you. Just because you’re going to be working from home doesn’t mean you haven’t got work to do.’

‘Mitaka is e-mailing me some things, so I’ve got time. I’ve always got time for you.’ He smiles warmly and Rey is finding it increasingly hard to resist, especially now he’s adding his pleading puppy dog eyes.

‘Fine. I’ll come back to bed, but I don’t know what you think we’ll be doing.’ She coos innocently placing her mug onto the nightstand.

She’s still wearing her PJ bottoms and a vest so she climbs up onto sheets and not beneath them. She remains close to the edge and folds her arms over her chest and gives Kylo a defiant smirk.

‘You haven’t answered me. What do you think we’ll be doing now I’m in bed?’ She challenges.

‘But you’re not in bed. You’re on the bed. And what do _you_ want to do?’ He asks her darkly as he shifts to sit up.

‘Well, you’re not much use with just the one hand.’ She quips and he grins widely.

‘Hey, I’m pretty good with both I’ll have you know.’ He sniggers.

‘Oh really?’ She’s suddenly feeling bold and flirtatious.

‘Come over here and I’ll prove it to you.’ He challenges and Rey more than wants for him to show her how good he is with his left hand.

She pushes aside the covers and crawls over to him. He’s sat with his back against the pillows. She straddles him and looks him dead in the eyes as she grinds against him, making him let out a grunt.

‘Go on then. Prove it.’ She smirks, running her fingers through his bed hair and giving him a peck on the lips.

‘Turn around.’ He asks her huskily and she does as he asks, turning round so her back is against his chest.

Slowly Kylo slides his good hand into her plaid PJ bottoms, his fingertips brushing over her clit and making her gasp and jolt a little. He smirks to himself when he finds that she’s reasonably wet already.

‘Fuck Rey, you’re wet already.’ He murmurs as he nibbles her ear, and she lets out a long breath as his fingers rub her folds.

‘I’m always wet for you baby.’ She mutters, as she leans her head back on his shoulder and closes her eyes, letting herself get lost in the sensations.

He sinks his middle finger into her and she grinds her butt into his growing erection, a sense of satisfaction in her mind that he’s aroused too. Kylo wraps his other arm over her middle, and the feel of his cast against her skin reminds her of his injury and she lifts her head off his shoulder.

‘Babe, baby stop. Stop.’ She grumbles, her hand loosely gripping his wrist to still his movement.

‘Are-are you okay? I’m not hurting you am I?’ He panics, stilling his hand before sliding it out of her PJ bottoms.

‘No, no. Of course you’re not. No.’ She tells him as she climbs off his lap and the bed so she’s standing next to it, looking at him.

She can see the confusion and worry in his eyes as he nervously bites down on his full bottom lip. His chest is heaving a little, both from arousal and panic. Her eyes settle on the dark hair trailing from his belly button to beneath his black boxer briefs. Now she chews on her bottom lip, feeling her face flush.

Kylo goes to speak but the sight of Rey peeling off her PJ bottoms silences him. Without another word she climbs back onto the bed and straddles him again. She looks directly into his eyes as she wiggles her hips against his crotch, making him moan loudly. Kylo reaches up with both his good and plastered hands and places them on her hips.

Rey leans forward and captures his lips with hers, kissing him passionately, while her hand snakes down between their bodies and into his underwear. She grips his erection and he groans into her mouth, making her smirk with delight. She runs her hand up and down his cock a few times before pulling it out of his boxers and lining him up with her entrance.

She breaks the kiss, but keeps eye contact as she sinks down onto him, filling herself completely with him. She’s already panting when she starts moving her hips, back and forth, up and down, side to side and in figures of eight. Her hands settle onto his shoulders, her blunt nails digging a little into his skin, but he doesn’t seem to mind. Instead he just watches her as she rides him, a look of complete awe and adoration on his face.

o-o-o-o-x

Rey is snuggled into Kylo’s side, her lids heavy and drooping as she traces circles around his nipple. He brushes the fingertips of his busted wrist over her covered back, a contented look on his face as he gazes through the ceiling windows, watching the snow begin to cover the glass.

He lets out a happy sigh and Rey pauses her circle.

‘You okay there babe?’ She chirps, a grin spreading across her face as she looks up at him.

Kylo turns his head to look at her with a blissful smile on his lips.

‘Yeah I’m fine. I’m great in fact.’ He smiles warmly at her, his lids hooded with sleep.

Rey chuckles before pressing a tender kiss to his chest and looking up at him from beneath his lashes, her lips still pressed to his bare skin.

‘Have you been taking too many painkillers?’ She snickers before peppering his chest with kisses.

‘No. No. I’m just happy, with you. Broken wrist and all.’ He smiles.

‘Oh. Is that it? You get laid and that makes you happy?’ Rey quips with a broad grin.

Kylo laughs and Rey sees a genuinely happy smile on his face and her heart sores as she hugs him tightly.

‘No, no. Happiness…..it’s just…..it isn’t really an emotion I’m used to.’ He explains carefully.

She picks up that his voice sounds a little unsure and timid, as if he’s baring his soul, which in a way he is. And that just makes her love him even more.

‘Oh.’ Rey sighs, her body softening against him, as she studies his face and sees his honesty.

‘But I’m happy with you. You make me happy. _Very happy_.’ He grins, running his fingers beneath her vest.

‘I love you.’ Rey whispers.

‘You like saying that now don’t you?’ He grins with a cheeky glint and quirk of his eyebrows.

‘I can always take it back if you don’t want it?’ She snickers, biting down on her bottom lip, trying to hide her beaming smile.

‘Oh no I want it. I really want _it_.’ He sniggers as he Kylo leans forward and presses a long, deep and slow kiss to her lips.

Rey crawls across his body and straddles him, not breaking the kiss. Kylo’s hands tangle in her hair as both their arousals grow.

Just then Kylo’s phone lets out a shrill ringtone and he groans in disappointment rather than desire. He pulls away from Rey’s hungry and swelling lips as he gropes the nightstand for his phone.

He rolls his eyes, sighing heavily when he sees who the caller is – Hux.

‘Hux.’ He snaps into the receiver and shoos Rey off him, which she does obediently and he climbs off the bed and disappears into the walk-in closet.

o-o-o-o-x

Kylo strolls out of the walk-in closet, still dressed in only his boxers. He tosses his phone onto the bed as Rey walks into the bedroom, now dressed again in her PJ bottoms.

‘Hey, everything okay?’ She enquires as Kylo runs his fingers through his bed hair.

‘Yeah, no.’ He sighs and Rey crosses her arms over her chest and quirks an eyebrow inquisitively.

‘I’ve got to go into the office. Snoke’s called a meeting.’ He grumbles and Rey smiles at him before stepping over to where he’s standing looking sorry and annoyed.

She presses her palms flat against his warm, toned chest and grins up at him. She rises on the balls of her feet as he rests his hands on her hips and pecks a kiss to his pouty lips.

‘Babe, it’s okay. Look I’ve got to go out anyway. I’ve got a few things to get.’ She smiles and his expression eases.

‘Yeah?’

Rey nods.

‘Yes. Now come on, lets get dressed.’

o-o-o-o-x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter :)
> 
> I hope you didn't think it was all too dull and fluffy? :s


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone for taking the time to read, comment or leave a kudos (over 500 kudos'!!!!! :O:O:O) - it really means a lot to me to know that even just one of you is enjoying this fic and it really does help as a motivator to keep pushing myself to make this fic as good as possible and as satisfying too.
> 
> On a slightly more serious note just in case any of you happen to find this fic on any other site (under a different author name and/or works name) can you please let me know asap - because I'm not on any other site- I'm only on here. (Not that I think anyone would want to steal this fic in the first place!! - but you never know)

o-o-o-o-x

Rey hugs Kylo’s good arm tightly as they walk along the grit-covered streets of the city heading toward his office building. She had wanted to drive, to drop him off and then head over to the shopping district. But Kylo had been adamant that it was far too dangerous for her to be driving his car in the snow – which was still falling moderately – and adding to the mounds already pushed against the buildings - and giving everything a pure gleam.

‘Shall I meet you back here or at home?’ Rey questions as his building comes into view further down the street.

She doesn’t know when she’s started to refer as his apartment as ‘home’, it had just seemed to happen naturally and he never objected to it.

‘I don’t know how long this is going to take, so it’s best you head home when you’re finished.’ He smiles down at her, his nose and cheeks are flushed red from the cold, and it only emphasizes his red pouty lips even more.

Rey can’t help but grin as they stop. She steps round to face him, wrapping both arms around his waist and resting her chin on his chest.

‘What?’ He chuckles happily at her as he gazes down into her mesmerizing hazel eyes, they look like someone trapped the universe in them.

‘Nothing. I just love you that’s all.’ She shrugs happily, her grin becoming a little more modest.

‘And I love you.’ He whispers before leaning down and stealing a kiss.

‘But I love you more.’

‘Not as much as I love you.’ He replies, his eyes so earnest and truthful, as he looks deep into hers.

His eyes and his honesty takes her breath away and leaves her temporarily stunned. She knew he loves her, he told her. But she hadn’t realised just how much.

Kylo has never been one for over the top public displays of affection, but right there with Rey looking up at him as if he’s the only person in the entire world he happily brushes his discomfort aside.

He pulls his hand from his pocket and his fingers brush over her cheek, before cupping it. The tips of his fingers toying with her plaited pigtail. Rey leans into his warm palm – heating her chilly face. He then leans down and captures her lips with his own in a deep, loving and long kiss.

When he withdraws Rey’s eyes are even wider and she lets out a gasp, he’d literally taken her breath away. They stare at one another for a little while longer before she bites her bottom lip and takes a deep breath.

‘Go. Shop.’ He chortles as she steps away from him, her glove-covered hand brushing across his chest as she walks backwards and all contact is lost.

‘You never know I might even buy you something nice. Or is that I buy me something nice but its really for you?’ She quips with a cheeky smile and a exaggerated wink and he laughs genuinely. Rey shoots him a beaming smile before she turns to continue on her path toward the shopping district, which is not far from his office – seeing as Snoke insisted on the best location in the city.

Kylo sighs contentedly as he watches his girlfriend head down the street, sneaking glances over her shoulder at him and waving sweetly. Both his hands are now shoved deep into the long pockets of his black woolen pea coat. His phone vibrates against his fingers and he pulls it out.

There’s a message. He quickly reads and then deletes it straight away. His expression changes; gone is the wistful smile of loved up bliss and in place is a scowl that could probably curdle even the freshest of milk.

o-o-o-o-x

Rey catches a final peek of her boyfriend as she crosses the street on the crossing. She bites down on her bottom lip, her smile beginning to fade as her thoughts and worries filter back into her mind. She ducks her head down, minding her own business and wraps her arms around her, as she powers on through the growing crowd.

o-o-o-o-x

Kylo strides with purpose back the way he and Rey had just come, away from his building. He crosses the street when there’s a big enough gap in the steady stream of traffic. He keeps a watchful eye as he heads down a side street, checking once, twice, three times behind him to see if he’s being followed. Nothing. 

There’s a black SUV parked at the far end of the side street, exactly where Kylo is heading. Once there without hesitation he opens the back passenger door and slides, glancing around to see if he’s being watched. He closes the door and is hit by the warmth inside the vehicle.

‘Ben.’

‘Mom.’ He turns his head to look at the diminutive yet fierce woman sat next to him, as the car pulls away.

o-o-o-o-x

Rey looks up at the lit green cross sign a few steps away. She takes a deep breath, inhaling slowly and exhaling just as slow. She carries on forward and through the glass door, not stopping because she can’t. She has to know, she needs to know, she must know. 

The store is sterile, so white and clean. The garish white lamps in the overhead fittings paint everything is a cold light. She can feel the burn of a blush forming on her cheeks in addition to the flush of the cold. She bends her head down, taking in the floor. Seeing the welcome mat covered in grit and grey sludge of snow. She scraps her own boots over the coarse floor, her heart pounding in her chest.

She feels as if all eyes are on her, and that everyone there knows what she’s after. That they all know the purpose of her visit. Feeling her nerve begin to waiver she takes a sharp breath and hurries down the first aisle. She knows exactly what she’s after. A pregnancy testing kit.

o-o-o-o-x

‘What’s wrong? You sounded a little panic-ed on the phone, not like the fearsome General Leia Organa we all know and love.’ Kylo drawls sarcastically, as his eyes flit between his Mother and the back of her driver’s head.

He knows the man - Threepio – he’s been at his Mother’s side for years. Hell he used to even babysit him when he was a kid and his Mother was too busy with her politics, and his Father was off flying show planes across the world. 

‘The date’s been set.’ Leia answers and Kylo’s eyes now focus only on his Mother.

‘When?’ He asks, his voice clipped as he nervously brushes his broken wrist across his pants, unknowingly pulling the sleeve of his coat down and revealing his plaster cast to his eagle eyed parent.

‘Ben what happened to your wrist?’ Leia gasps as she clocks his cast, and her eyes fly up to meet his.

Kylo looks momentarily confused before realizing his Mother is asking about his broken wrist.

‘I broke it.’

‘I can see that. How?’

‘Ice skating.’

‘You? You, went ice skating? You, Ben Solo was ice skating?’ She sounds shocked and bewildered and a surprised smile dances across her lips.

‘Yes. You don’t have to sound so surprised, you know.’ He scoffs, turning his attention to the streets flitting past the window as he angrily tugs his sleeve over his cast.

‘I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I just didn’t think you did ice skating? That’s all.’ Leia soothes, reaching over and gently placing her hand on his cast.

‘Well I do, and for your information I’m really good at it.’ He replies petulantly, keeping his gaze fixed on the outside but not pulling his wrist away as Leia lightly brushes her thumb over it.

‘Not that good though.’ She quips, not able to hold that barb and Kylo’s head turns and he gives her an exasperated look.

‘I’m sorry. Okay I’m sorry. No more, okay? Now, are you okay?’ Leia smiles warmly at him, holding her hands up in retreat.

‘It’s a bit sore, nothing the painkillers don’t handle. Now you were about to tell me the date.’ Kylo states, his eyes fixed on his Mother’s face.

‘Yes, yes I was. It’s scheduled for Friday.’ She answers him, her voice becoming commanding and stoic.

‘What about the gala?’ Kylo quickly queries.

‘At the gala.’ She tells him and his eyes widen and his mouth falls open.

o-o-o-o-x

Rey shuffles over to the till, the pregnancy test hidden between her forearm and her abdomen. She doesn’t want anyone to see what she’s buying. It may be the most natural thing in the world, but she doesn’t want the whole world to know. 

She slides the box across the counter at the middle-aged woman behind the till. The woman looks up with a fake smile on her face. Rey sees her brows knit for a fraction as they look at one another before she scans the box. She goes to speak, but Rey shoves the cash at her. 

The woman rolls her shoulders and glares at Rey, giving her a dirty look as she takes the cash from Rey’s hand and processes it through the till. While she waits for the register to ping open she slips the test into a white paper-bag, hardly disguising the contents.

Rey grabs the bag and her change and spins on her heels without so much as a word. She’s not looking where she’s going or what she’s doing as she charges forward and collides straight into someone.

The bag falls from her gloved-covered grasp and it’s contents tumbles out onto the floor. Rey lifts her eyes to look at the person she’s just crashed into. Her eyes widen with shock and her mouth falls open.

‘Rey?’ Finn mutters, as he looks at her bewildered, stepping back to give her some room.

‘Finn.’ Rey whispers under her breath, frozen like a statue and praying that he doesn’t see what she’d just brought.

‘You dropped something.’ He states, his eyes drifting down to her purchase on the floor.

Rey springs into action and scoops down and pushes the kit into the paper bag, hoping he didn’t see it as she straightens up.

‘Are you pregnant?’

o-o-o-o-x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Okay just to clarify anything that might have confused anyone:
> 
> Yes Kylo said 'Hux' when he answered the call in the bedroom in c24 - but it was a cover.  
> Kylo does have a relationship of some type with his Mother - it's been alluded to and hinted at in previous chapters so I hope it doesn't feel like it's come out of nowhere and been shoehorned.
> 
> If you have any other questions feel free to ask. But hopefully things will become a lot clearer in the coming chapters :D (I hope :s)
> 
> Oh and what does everyone think - is Rey pregnant or not?? I already know the answer, but I want to see what you guys think?


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting, leaving kudos' etc - it all means a lot to me :D <3
> 
> I've had this chapter written for a while and I kept tweaking with it and changing things slightly and now I'm not sure about it, but it needs to be out there in order to progress with the story.
> 
> Oh and it reveals just what Kylo is up to........

o-o-o-o-x

‘Are you pregnant?’

‘That’s none of your business.’ She barks and pushes past Finn.

He spins on his heels, forgetting his own reason for being in the pharmacy and chases after his former girlfriend.

‘Rey, wait. Wait.’ He calls after her as she storms out of the store and into the crowded street.

‘Leave me alone Finn.’ She snaps as he catches up with her, walking in step next to her as the snow starts to fall heavier around them.

‘No. I’m not leaving you alone. Not when you’re acting like this.’ He tells her.

Rey stops, turning to face him, her eyes burning with her growing anger. She scowls at him, her jaw tight as she hugs the pregnancy test to her chest.

‘Acting like what?’ She growls at him and he takes a half step back, eyes wide with surprise and confusion by her aggressive tone.

‘Like this. Like you’re afraid.’ He stammers with a shake of his head.

‘I am not afraid. And just what exactly do you think I’m afraid of anyway?’ She spits, arms now folded over her chest and the test gripped in her hand.

‘Him. Ren. Him, and his reaction when he finds out you’re pregnant.’

Rey scoffs loudly as she shakes her head in disbelief.

‘You’re unbelievable. You really are. I am not afraid of Kylo, or how he’d react if I am pregnant. You need to keep your nose out Finn. This has nothing to do with you, nothing. I’m nothing to do with you anymore. You lost any right you had to tell me what to do, or to be my friend the moment you took another man into our bed. Now leave me alone.’ Rey snarls and quickly turns to walk away from him, her anger burning like fire through her veins.

o-o-o-o-x

‘You don’t seem very pleased?’ Leia questions as she looks at her son, studying his face.

He sighs, and runs his good hand through his hair, closing his eyes slowly.

‘I thought I would be. After all these years finally getting rid of Snoke and Hux and everything. It’s all I could ever think of. It’s what kept me going, got me up every morning. The thought that one day I wouldn’t have to see them anymore. But now……….now I’m almost dreading it.’

‘And after Friday you wont ever have to see them again, because of you and what you’ve done. Can’t you see that? The light at the end of the tunnel?’ Leia gives Ben a sorrowful look.

‘How can I when my life is going to end on Friday.’ He mumbles.

‘Ben! Stop being so dramatic.’ She tuts and rolls her eyes at him as he opens his and peers at her through the corners.

‘Why not? Huh? My life will officially be over.’ He snaps.

‘In what way will your life be over? You’ll be free. After all this time you’ll finally be free of Snoke. You’ll have your life back can’t you see that? Or have you fallen so far that all you can see is darkness?’

‘No, I won’t have my life back. Can’t you see that? My life will be over because Rey will want nothing more to do with me.’ He complains, tears in his eyes and he sniffs.

‘Oh Ben.’ Leia sighs under her breath as she looks at her son with sympathy.

‘Once Rey knows the truth she wont want anything more to do with me.’

‘You don’t know that.’ Leia offers, reaching out and gently resting her hand on his arm.

‘Yes I do. Rey hates liars and I’ll be the worst of them all. She’ll hate me, and it’ll all be my own fault.’

‘No Ben, don’t do that. You can’t blame yourself.’

‘Then who do I blame, huh? You? Dad? Uncle Luke? Who? I got myself into this. I let myself fall in love knowing the risks, knowing that I shouldn’t. And I still did all the same.’

‘Ben, no one chooses to fall in love, you just fall. You can’t help it, or stop it. And you certainly can’t control it. What you have with Rey was going to happen weather you wanted it to or not.’

‘But I choose not to tell her the truth about who I am.’ He shouts dejectedly, his fingers pulling at his cast.

Leia goes to say something.

‘I know, okay, before you even say it. I know I can’t tell the woman that I love who I really am. Because how can I tell her I’m an informant for the FIA? That I’m really Ben Solo?’

o-o-o-o-x

Rey finds herself in a coffee shop, it’s half empty and the strong smell makes her gag a little. She sees a sign for the restrooms and hurries over, taking a quick glance over her shoulder to see if Finn has followed her. Thankfully he hasn’t.

She steps inside the ladies room and then into one of the three cubicles – the others are empty. She closes and locks the door, her hand trembling a little. She balls it into a fist and takes a deep breath.

She’s not ashamed if she’s pregnant. She’s just a private person. She’s not keen on everyone knowing her business. She wishes that Kylo was sharing this moment with her. The moment where she might find out if they’re going to be parents. She’s not even sure why she hasn’t told him. Maybe she should tell him. Go home, wait for him to come back from his meeting and share the moment together.

But she needs to know and she needs to know now.

Rey pulls off her gloves and shoves them in her coat pockets. She hooks her bag onto the door hook and pulls the test out the bag. Quickly reading over the instructions she rips it open and pulls out the stick. Her hand shakes even more as she stares at it, her breath coming out noisily through her nose.

A few minutes later Rey’s chin wobbles and she sniffs back her tears as she stares down at the stick that is shaking in her trembling hand.

o-o-o-o-x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Hope it was okay??? :s
> 
> I'll confess that originally Kylo was going to be a secret agent working for the FIA (Federal Intelligence Agency) but then I thought nah an informant would be better (more conflicting in a way) but now honestly I think I've ruined the fic by doing this (informant or agent) so sorry about that. Sorry it's f**k'd the story - my bad :( But I can't/don't want to change it cos I like the chapters that I've written after this one (writers problems eh!)


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for the love and support given this fic - it means so much :D

o-o-o-o-x

Rey pushes the front door close before putting her satchel, coat, scarf, gloves, hat and boots into the cupboard. She smells a cinnamon and orange candle burning, and hears the sound of Prince crooning away through the surround sound as she walks further into the apartment. 

She find Kylo sat on the couch, watching the news on the TV, while eating ice cream straight from the carton. She walks around the couch and climbs into his lap, making him open his arms to her.

‘Hey.’ Kylo grumbles with the spoon in his mouth.

‘Hi.’ She murmurs, as she sighs and her eyes drift close.

‘Hey, what’s wrong?’ Kylo queries, removing the spoon from his mouth, 

Worry and concern flashes across his eyes and his brows furrowing.

‘Nothing. There’s nothing wrong. I just want you to hold me.’ Rey whispers into his chest as she runs silly little patterns with her finger over his heart.

Kylo sighs and wraps his good arm around her, while he tilts her head up with his plastered wrist. Her eyes flutter open, but the moment their eyes meet she looks away.

‘Rey, tell me. I can see something’s wrong. Tell me what is it?’ He is a little more forceful, staring at her intently.

She ignores his question and grabs the carton of ice cream from the coffee table and snatches the spoon from his hand. She scoops a large spoonful of cookie dough from the carton and bites the ice cream off the end of the spoon. Kylo sighs as he waits for her to answer him.

‘Rey. What’s wrong?’

She turns to look at him and moves the spoon with half of the ice cream still on it toward his mouth. She gives him an expectant look and he opens his mouth. She feeds him the rest of the ice cream.

She sighs as she drops the spoon into the carton and slowly turns her eyes to look at his face.

‘Okay, I ran into Finn.’

‘What? Are you okay?’ His eyes widen with concern.

‘I’m fine. I’m fine.’

‘What did he say? Bad mouthed me I imagine.’

She gives him a wry smile and he huffs loudly through his nose.

‘Well yeah, he wasn’t complementary about you, no. I dunno it was only for a few minutes before I told him to leave me alone. He-he….’ She trails off, eyes cast down and nervously chewing on her bottom lip.

‘He what, Rey?’ Kylo’s voice is a little cooler along with his eyes.

‘He…..he think’s I’m afraid of you.’ She blurts quickly, her eyes flitting up and then back down.

‘He what? He think’s you’re afraid of me? You’re not are you?’ His voice quivers with uncertainty, his eyes wide with fear as he back away from her a little incase she is.

‘What, no of course I’m not afraid of you, and I told him exactly that. I know you’d never hurt me.’ She brushes her hand down his hot cheek and he looks down guiltily. 

‘But you’re okay, yeah?’ He mumbles, not looking up at her.

‘Yes. I’m fine.’ She insists and he looks up at her, their eyes meeting and he nods reassured.

‘You don’t have to worry, okay. I can handle Finn.’ She tells him before nuzzling into his neck.

‘I know you can buttercup. You’re strong, independent, talented and beautiful. And so much more than I deserve.’ He murmurs as Rey presses a kiss to his neck.

Her lips trail up the underside of his jaw before she begins to kiss all over his face, her hands cupping his jaw. Kylo lets her, confused a little by her emotion and hunger for affection, but not stopping her.

‘I want you.’ She murmurs as her lips find his.

‘You’ve got me.’ He mumbles against her lips.

Rey shifts in his lap so she’s now straddling him, and quickly returns to kissing him passionately, her fingers gently running through his hair.

‘I love you so much.’ She mumbles.

She grinds her hips over his crotch, making him gasp into her mouth. She moves her hands down between their bodies, her fingers pulling at the string of his track pants almost desperately.

‘Sweetheart, what’s going on?’ He mumbles, brows furrowed and hands on her hips, as she continues to kiss him and shove her hand inside his pants.

‘Nothing’s going on, okay. I just want you inside of me that’s all.’ She states before kissing him harder and gripping his half erect cock.

‘Rey, Rey stop. Stop.’ He pulls away from her, turning his head so her lips crash against his cheek.

She sits up straight, yanks her hand from down his pants and quickly climbs off him, and the couch and steps back. There are tears of frustration burning in her eyes as she bites down hard on the inside of her cheek.

‘Please Rey, tell me what’s going on. You’re worrying me. Is it to do with Finn?’ He enquires tentatively, watching her intently and rising to his feet, reaching out to touch her elbow, but she jerks it away.

‘I told you I’m fine. Since when was it a crime to want to fuck my boyfriend?’ She snarls as she storms off.

Kylo sighs loudly, running his good hand through his hair as he watches her disappear from view. He sinks back onto the couch and scrunches his eyes close and shaking his head in confusion.

o-o-o-o-o

A while later Kylo walks slowly down the hall with a tray gripped tightly in his good hand. On the tray is a steaming bowl of ravioli, a glass of lemonade and three slices of garlic bread. 

He pauses by the door to their bedroom and takes a deep breath before nudging it open with his foot. He sees Rey lying on her side on the bed, her hands hugging her chest. 

He edges into the room and sees her try and shrink in on herself.

‘I’ve brought you something to eat. I thought you might be hungry.’ He offers, carefully placing the tray down at the foot of the other side of the bed.

Rey rolls to sit up and sees him standing there watching her and looking guilty for something he has no idea about. She quickly looks down at the tray of food and shuffles over. She reaches out and pulls the tray closer, making the lemonade slosh in the glass. But she is hungry and the growl of her stomach confirms that.

She crosses her legs and picks up the cutlery to begin eating the ravioli. Kylo perches on the end of the bed and she keeps her eyes down, shoving a forkful of ravioli into her mouth.

‘So are you going to tell me what’s going on?’ Kylo asks, his voice taking on an assertive tone that makes Rey stop mid chew.

She swallows heavily, placing the knife and fork down on the tray. She picks up the glass of lemonade and takes a sip before returning the glass to the tray. Her heart is pounding loudly in her chest and she bites nervously on the inside of her cheek. 

Slowly she lifts her head, looking up at him. She can see the worry and confusion in his dark eyes. See that he’s pulling at a stray thread on his cast, and the scrapping of his teeth over his bottom lip.

Rey takes a deep breath, before exhaling slowly. 

‘I want to have a baby.’

o-o-o-o-x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> And don't worry I will reply to the comments on chapter 26 later - just for now I wanted to get this chapter out there and it's getting late and I gotta get some sleep!!
> 
> Oh and she was never going to be pregnant - sorry if anyone thinks I was misleading - but that's the way it's been in my head for a while.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey wants a baby but what does Kylo want?
> 
> Also the Gala is imminent!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has invested time in reading this fic, leaving a comment or a kudos - they all mean a lot :D <3<3
> 
> So the gala is coming!!! Eeek!!! But first every girl needs a pretty woman moment right??? ;)

o-o-o-o-x

Kylo is lying awake, staring up at the ceiling windows. Rey is fast asleep at his side. He sighs softly. He’d agreed to try for a baby with Rey, because he simply cannot say no to her. He loves her too much to deny her anything. Even if given his current situation he really should.

Especially not after she told him about how she thought she was pregnant. And how she took a test in a coffee shop rest room and how her heart broke a little when she saw it was negative. Or when she told him how she didn’t realize how much she wanted a baby until she found she wasn’t having one. 

So since Monday she’d been making schedules, lists and plans for them to conceive their baby. But her period had shown up that night, so it gave him some breathing space. He knows that he should tell her it’s too soon, too much too quick, but he just can’t. Because despite what is about to happen he wants the same. He desperately wants to have a future with her, and if that includes a baby then so be it.

But it was all just a beautiful fantasy.

Because it’s Friday and Friday = gala = the end of his life.

A lump builds in his throat and tears flood his eyes as he decides to treasure this last day together. He turns his head and sees her beautiful, young, peaceful sleeping face, illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the windows. Her lips are brushing his arm and her breath is hot on his skin.

His chin trembles as he tries his best not to sob, not to let a sniffle out as he looks away from her. He knows that this could well be the very last time he shares his bed with her. He’s sure of it in fact. Even if he lives to see the night through, then he’s still certain she’ll leave him at the end of it. When she knows the truth of who he really is, he’s sure she’ll be gone.

He turns onto his side as he fights back the tears and he just stares at her. But it’s not enough; he needs to see her captivating eyes, to see the love she has for him in them. He leans forward and brushes his nose against hers, knowing that he’ll wake her.

Rey squirms, but doesn’t wake, so he does it again. This time Rey’s eyes flutter open. It takes her a moment to focus her sleepy eyes on him, but when she does he’s hit with a broad and loving smile.

‘Hey buttercup.’ He whispers.

‘Hmm, you okay? Is you’re wrist hurting?’ She murmurs sleepily, her eyes drifting close.

‘It’s fine. No, no. Don’t go back to sleep.’ He protests and Rey’s eyes slowly open.

‘What time is it?’ She questions, eyes drooping.

‘Early. Around 4.30.’ He answers and her brows knit together.

‘4.30? Why are you waking me so early?’ She yawns, stretching her arm up over her head, pressing her hand against the headboard.

‘It’s been snowing.’

‘Tell me something I don’t know.’ She grumbles, rolling onto her other side, her back now facing him.

‘No don’t go back to sleep.’ Kylo complains as he pulls on her shoulder and presses her onto her back.

‘Kylo, what’s going on?’ She snaps a little, rising up onto her elbows and looking at him annoyance clear in her dimly lit eyes.

‘I want to go for a walk.’ He confesses with a blush, and adverts eyes while hers widen with surprise.

‘A walk? Are you crazy? It’s four in the morning, I’m not going anywhere.’ She scoffs and shakes her head, flopping back down on the bed and then onto her side, curling into a ball.

‘Please.’ He croaks and Rey’s eyes slowly open and she looks out into the darkness.

She sighs as she rolls onto her back and then sits up. Kylo sits up next to her and she sees something in his eyes that scares her. Fear.

‘Babe is everything okay?’ She asks gently, reaching up and cupping his jaw as she studies his face.

‘I’m fine. I just want to go for a walk in the fresh snow before everyone else ruins it. I want to make snow angels with you.’ He murmurs and she can see a blush form high on his cheekbones, she can’t help but smile at him.

‘We can make other kinds of angels in here you know? Little Rey and Kylo angels.’ She tells him saucily with a cheeky grin.

‘I thought you were, you know…..’ His voice trails off, embarrassment is clear on his face.

‘I was, but they do stop after a couple of days, you know. So we’re all clear for baby making.’ She smiles hopefully at him, half expecting him to pounce on her but when he doesn’t she huffs softly.

‘You really want to go for this walk don’t you?’ She smiles warmly at him.

Kylo smiles bashfully at her and she lets out a little chuckle.

‘Okay. We’ll go make snow angels in the park.’ She smiles, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his temple.

‘But we’re definitely making babies when we get back.’ She giggles as she climbs off the bed and heads to the en-suite.

o-o-o-o-x

Rey and Kylo are lying in the snow in the park having made their snow angels. She’s grinning widely, she’s never seen the city so peaceful, so quiet, untouched and pure. She carefully climbs to her feet, and lifts her camera into her hand and fires off a few shots of Kylo lying in the middle of his snow angel, and with an unguarded and happy expression on his face. Her heart thuds a little harder in her chest when he looks back at her through his long lashes.

She’s never been so head over heels in love before and it both scares and excites her. 

o-o-o-o-x

Rey is giggling loudly as Kylo bundles her through the door. 

‘Get off, no. Kylo, no.’ She squeals as he slams the door close, his broken wrist wrapped around her waist.

‘I thought you said we were going to be baby making when we get back?’ He purrs, eyes staring deep into hers.

‘Yeah, but not in the hallway.’ She protests.

‘It’s not bothered you before. In fact I distinctly remember that first weekend fucking you right here.’ His voice is deep and dark and laced with hunger.

‘That was then. This is now. I want our baby to be conceived somewhere a little more comfortable.’ She points out and Kylo takes a deep breath, their eyes still locked together.

He presses her against the wall next to the door and their eyes meet. Kylo leans down and presses a long and loving kiss to her lips. Rey reaches up and wraps her arms around his neck.

‘I wish I’d met you sooner.’ He mumbles against her lips.

Rey’s brows furrow at his confession, but any question evaporates from her mind the moment she feels his erection brush against her belly.

o-o-o-o-x

Rey has just finished drying her hair and butterflies are circling in her stomach. She’s nervous about what she’s going to wear for the gala. She couldn’t find anything she’d like or feel comfortable in. And it looks like she’s going to have to wear the dress that she wore to the Museum Christmas party the year before. But it's just a simple black knee length dress, not a gown.

Kylo walks into the bedroom with a knowing smile on his lips. He walks over to her in just a pair of tight black boxer briefs and runs his fingertips down her bare arm and presses a kiss to the top of her head.

‘Come with me.’ He murmurs into her hair, it smells delicious – a mixture of fruits.

Rey follows him in just her towel and with knitted brows, her hand in his. She sees a collection of boxes on the island in the middle of the room and looks up inquisitively at Kylo.

‘What-what’s going on?’ She questions, looking between her smiling boyfriend and the boxes.

‘You’ll see.’ He smirks as he presents her with a pink Agent Provocateur box.

She places it on empty space on the island and opens it and then the tissue paper ,to find a beautiful black lace corset and matching thong. Her eyes spring up to meet his, her mouth falling open and a blush spreading from her cheekbones to the tip of her ears. 

‘Put it on.’ He instructs with clear hunger and excitement in his eyes.

She drops the towel, her eyes fixed on his face and seeing his gaze drift down her body before returning to her face, as she retrieves the underwear from the box. She pulls on the thong – not her usual choice but the clear desire in Kylo’s eyes tells her that he likes it. The corset fits perfectly and is surprisingly comfortable as they do it up together.

‘Now the footwear.’ He announces, dragging his eyes off her.

Rey bites her lips together, hiding her self-satisfied smile at the fact that he can hardly take his eyes off her. He pushes a shoebox toward her and she sees the name on the lid – Valentino. Her heart is racing a little and she feels a touch light headed at the fact that she’s opening a Valentino box, and uncovering a gorgeous pair of star-embellished black leather pumps.

‘Kylo, they’re gorgeous.’ She gasps picking one out of the box and studies it.

‘I know that you love the stars so I thought you’d like them.’ He replies sheepishly.

‘I do. I love them.’ She answers as she undoes the strap, before placing it on the floor and sliding her foot in.

She does the same with the other shoe and they fit so well, she’s amazed that he’s so far got her sizes spot on. Rey looks at herself in the mirror as she poses in the pumps, feeling for comfort. She catches Kylo’s eye in the mirror and her stomach flip-flops at the sight of the lust in his eyes. She knows if she’d let him he’d rip the underwear from her body and take her against the mirror in nothing but the heels. It’s definitely a thought for later.

‘Okay. Now the main event.’ He coughs to clear his throat as he reaches for her hand and together they step over to the dress bag hanging from a rail.

‘Open it.’ He whispers, his good hand brushing over her bare shoulder.

With trembling fingers she takes hold of the zipper and pulls it open to reveal a stunning black star-embellished Jenny Packham gown.

‘Do you like it?’ He asks, his voice full of nerves.

‘It’s-it’s stunning.’ She gasps, tears pricking in the back of her eyes.

Together they remove the dress from the bag and Rey pulls it on. Kylo does up the zip and she looks in the mirror. Her breath catches in her throat; she can barely recognize herself. She’s never looked to well dressed in her entire life.

‘You look incredible.’ Kylo tells her, as he gently runs his fingertips down her bare arms.

‘Thank you. It’s amazing. It’s all gorgeous.’ She enthuses and turns to face him.

‘Like you.’ He whispers into her ear.

She beams up at him, love in her eyes and she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down for a kiss. After a few moments Kylo pulls back, resting his hands on her hips.

‘There’s more.’ He mumbles, looking down at her with yet another smile on his face.

He steps away from her and opens another bag to reveal a black Burberry trench coat. He then produces a Vivienne Westwood leather box clutch bag, and Rey is feeling completely overwhelmed by all of the beautiful items he’s bestowing on her.

‘What about you? What are you wearing?’ She asks, sure that he’s finished with her gifts.

He steps over to a third clothes bag and unzips it to get out a Tom Ford tuxedo. He then produces a Ralph Lauren tuxedo shirt and a pair of Christian Louboutin dress shoes.

She helps him get dressed, doing up his buttons and running her hands over his perfectly fitted shirt and suit, admiring him with delight and adoration. Kylo smiles so lovingly at her before stepping away and reaching up to the top shelf. He retrieves a small turquoise-blue box and Rey’s heart thuds loudly as he steps back over to her and offers it to her.

‘Open it.’ 

Rey pulls the ribbon off, and places the box down on the counter and lifts the lid with slightly trembling fingers. She pushes the paper aside to see a platinum diamond bracelet inside. Her mouth falls open as she gawps up at him.

‘It’s gorgeous.’ She gasps as she gently takes it from the box. 

‘I’d uh, you know put it on, but…’ Kylo mutters as he gestures toward his cast.

Rey undoes the clasp before placing it on her wrist and with a little help from Kylo and his good hand they do it up together. She lifts her wrist to admire the bracelet.

‘Do you know what the symbol means?’ He asks softly and she shakes her head.

‘It’s an Infinity symbol. It’s a powerful symbol of continuous connection, energy and vitality.’ He explains.

‘It’s lovely. I love it.’ She smiles, admiring her bracelet.

‘I’ve got matching cuff links.’ He smiles as he picks up the box and tips it up, emptying them onto the counter.

Rey helps him put the cuff links on his shirt – even if one is effectively just decorative. Finally they step back and look at themselves and each other in the mirror.

‘I love you.’ He whispers, turning to face her and cupping her jaw.

‘I love you more.’ She smiles, resting her hands on his waist.

‘I love you most.’ He smiles so affectionately that it takes her breath away.

‘And no matter what, I want you to remember that, okay?’ He adds, his voice taking on a more serious tone and his eyes searching her face.

o-o-o-o-x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :D
> 
> I hope it wasn't too bad?????
> 
> Also here are all the items mentioned in the pretty woman 'makeover' scene (now I'm not proclaiming to know much about fashion and you might think some of these items together are hideous and well that's fine, but I hope you can appreciate the effort that's gone into researching these items):
> 
>  [Rey's corset and panties](http://www.agentprovocateur.com/gb_en/mercy-corset-black)
> 
>  [Rey's Valentino star-embellished black leather pumps](http://www.harveynichols.com/brand/valentino/168919-rockstud-100-star-embellished-leather-pumps/p2771456/)
> 
>  [Rey's Jenny Packham black star-embellished gown](http://www.harveynichols.com/brand/jenny-packham/173193-black-star-embellished-gown/p2783904/)
> 
>  [Rey's black Burberry trench coat](https://uk.burberry.com/the-chelsea-extra-long-heritage-trench-coat-p40133241)
> 
>  [Rey's Vivienne Westwood leather box clutch bag](http://www.harveynichols.com/brand/vivienne-westwood-/174559-verona-metallic-black-leather-box-clutch/p2787074/)
> 
>  [Kylo's Tom Ford tuxedo](https://www.mrporter.com/en-gb/mens/tom_ford/blue-slim-fit-satin-trimmed-super-110s-wool-tuxedo-jacket/732841?ppv=2)
> 
>  [Kylo's tuxedo shirt](https://www.mrporter.com/en-gb/mens/ralph_lauren_purple_label/white-slim-fit-cutaway-collar-double-cuff-cotton-tuxedo-shirt/762623?ppv=2)
> 
>  [Kylo's Christian Laboutin dress shoes](http://eu.christianlouboutin.com/uk_en/shop/men/greggo-patent.html)
> 
>  [Rey's Tiffany & Co platinum diamond Infinity bracelet](http://www.tiffany.co.uk/jewelry/bracelets/tiffany-infinity-bracelet-GRP03268?fromGrid=1&search_params=p+1-n+10000-c+287458-s+5-r+-t+-ni+1-x+-lr+-hr+-ri+-mi+-pp+16783+30&search=0&origin=browse&searchkeyword=&trackpdp=bg&fromcid=287458&trackgridpos=273)
> 
>  [Kylo's Tiffany & Co Infinity cuff links](http://www.tiffany.co.uk/accessories/cuff-links/tiffany-infinity-cuff-links-31530091?&fromGrid=1&search_params=p+1-n+10000-c+288222-s+5-r+-t+-ni+1-x+-lr+-hr+-ri+-mi+-pp+1320+6&search=0&origin=browse&searchkeyword=&trackpdp=bg&fromcid=288222&trackgridpos=20)


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support and comments and kudos' for this fic - it's incredible <3
> 
> I'm a little sleepy so I will check this again when I'm less tired. I'll check again on another day to see if there are any errors I need to change :)
> 
> Oh and I hope you're not too disappointed with the gala - it's just I think I might have put a bit of pressure on myself and not been able to deliver.

o-o-o-o-x

‘Are you okay? You’re quiet.’ Rey asks as she reaches across and brushes his arm with her hand.

Kylo gives her a small smile as he turns his head slightly, glancing at her.

‘I’m fine.’ He lies, eyes drifting back to look out the window of the chauffer-driven car that Snoke had insisted on.

Rey’s brows furrow with concern. She watches him as he takes a breath and sighs, his shoulders slumping. Something is clearly bothering him and she want’s to know what, but she doesn’t want to force it from him and have him resent her.

So she leaves it alone and returns her hand to her own lap, disappointment and worry washing over her.

Kylo bites his lips together and scrunches his eyes shut as he stares out of the window into the mix of darkness and flashing lights. He’d love nothing more than to tell her the truth, unburden himself of the tremendous weight that he feels he’s slowly dying beneath. But he can’t, not yet.

Instead he turns to look at her and offers her a faint smile and reaches across, brushing the back of her hand with his fingers.

‘I love you, you know that right?’ He tells her, his voice sounding urgent and afraid.

Rey nods, her eyes still full of suspicion and concern but a shy smile on her lips.

‘I love you too.’ She whispers as the car pulls to a stop.

Kylo gulps heavily, and Rey sees fear and horror flash across his eyes. But before she even has a chance to address it he’s pushing his door open and flinging his seat belt off. Leaving her staring at him, and with the memory of his touch on her hand.

‘Kylo.’ She gasps, but he’s already climbing out of the car.

o-o-o-o-x

Kylo feels a shudder run up his spine when he spots Snoke near the entrance. His back involuntarily straightens and his jaw tightens. He knows that he can’t avoid his employer, so they’re simply going to have to greet him and the redhead next to him.

‘Kylo, _my_ boy.’ Snoke bellows across the short distance, a wicked smirk on his face, as Kylo sees his Mother glance over and fire Snoke a hateful look.

Kylo’s hand instinctively grips Rey’s tighter and she looks up at him, the concern only growing in her eyes. She is about to say something, but he practically pulls her along until she finds herself standing in front of a short, shriveled man who looks like he’s well into his 90’s and a tall sneering pale redheaded man.

‘Well, well, well. Now who do we have here? What a pretty little thing.’ Snoke leers, his eyes drifting down the length of Rey’s body and slowly back up before settling on Kylo’s dark and angry eyes.

‘This is Rey Kenobi. My girlfriend. Rey, this is my employer, Mr. Snoke. And this is the Editor-in-Chief of First Order News, Armitage Hux.’ Kylo politely introduces them all.

Snoke offers her a hand and she politely takes it. Feeling his cold and dry hand wrapped tightly around her own warm hand makes a shiver run up her spine.

‘It’s lovely to meet you both.’ Rey smiles, a little forced because there is something creepy about the old man and the redhead.

‘Oh no. The pleasure is all ours, my dear. I just can’t believe that Kylo here has been hiding such a beautiful little creature like you away. But then again he’s always been rather selfish. He just wants you all to himself.’ Snoke chastises her boyfriend, who forces himself to chuckle and smile at his boss’s barb.

‘Well we shouldn’t keep you. I’m sure you have lots planned. People to see and all that.’ Snoke snickers, his voice laced with a hidden threat.

His cold and menacing eyes hold Kylo’s for a fraction longer than necessary before turning his back and hobbling off with Hux hot on his heels like the good little lapdog he is.

Once clear from view Kylo slowly lets out the breath he’d been holding, as Rey wraps her hands around his arm and leans in towards him.

‘Well, they’re repulsive.’ She quips with a smirk on her face.

Kylo turns to look down at her and a genuine grin spreads across his face, for a moment he forgets the pressure and lets himself indulge in a little laugh with her.

‘Definitely. And the sooner I’m away from them the better.’ He mutters and his words cause her to look at him with confusion.

‘Something you want to share?’

‘Huh? What, no. Why?’ He asks guarded, his eyes narrowing.

‘You just said the sooner you’re away from them the better. What do you mean?’ She presses and he forces a smile to his lips.

‘I was just thinking about the future. About how I’m not always going to work at First Order. That’s all.’ He lies, but Rey’s not convinced, but she doesn’t want to push him, so she drops it.

‘Okay, I believe you, I’m sure other’s wouldn’t.’ She snickers, looking up at him almost adoringly.

Kylo presses a kiss to her forehead and Rey sighs softly as she laces her fingers with his.

o-o-o-o-x

Rey is all but clinging to Kylo as they sway together on the dance floor. Her hands are practically clutching the lapels of his tuxedo jacket, while his hands on her waist. Her forehead is pressed against his chest, breathing him in and her eyes half closed. Kylo’s chin is resting on the top of her head, as he fights back the tears that are threatening to spill from his tormented eyes.

The song ‘The Power of Love’ by Frankie Goes to Hollywood ends and a far more upbeat song begins, but Kylo and Rey continue to sway.

Slowly Rey steps back, eyes fluttering open and gazing up at the man she loves. She smiles shyly, a blush forming on her cheeks as he looks down at her. She takes his hand and leads him from the dance floor.

‘Rey. Kylo Ren.’ Leia smiles as they all but walk into the Editor-in-Chief of The Resistance.

‘Mrs. Organa.’ Rey smiles warmly at her employer.

‘Rey, please call me Leia. Mrs. Organa was my Mother. How are you both?’ Leia asks gently, her eyes flitting up to her son’s tormented face before looking back at the young woman.

‘Oh, we’re good. Thank you. And you?’ Rey replies for both of them, holding Kylo’s hand and brushing her hand up and down it in a soothing gesture.

‘Oh I can’t complain.’ Leia smiles, glancing up at her son who’s looking straight over her head, his teeth clenched.

‘Are you alone?’ Rey suddenly asks, as she looks around for Han.

‘Oh no. My husband will be here very soon. He’s always late. Probably late for his own birth knowing him.’ Leia quips at her absent husband’s expense.

Kylo’s mind blanks out because her words mean more than what was said. It was a tell; letting him know that the plan is moving to the next phase soon.

‘I need a drink.’ Kylo mutters, loud enough for both women to hear him.

‘Oh, okay.’ Rey mumbles as he pulls his hand from her grasp.

He gives her a mournful look that just confuses her before disappearing into the crowd of people and heading for the bar.

‘Is he okay?’ Leia asks, her eyes full of worry for him.

Rey chews on the inside of her cheek as she tracks him weave through the crowd.

o-o-o-o-x

‘So Ren, what’s it like fucking the Granddaughter of one of Darth Vader’s murder victims?’ Hux sneers as he steps in next to Kylo at the bar.

Kylo’s hands ball into fists as he exhales loudly through his nose.

‘Come on now don’t be shy. I suppose its one thing her being friendly with your Mother. I mean she’s only the daughter of the man who stabbed her Grandfather to death. But it’s a completely different thing having the cock of his grandson inside her.’ Hux doesn’t let up, and Kylo’s anger is about to boil over.

‘Perhaps I should go and have a word? Let her know exactly who she’s opening her legs for.’ Hux taunts and it is a threat too far and Kylo grabs Hux by the lapels of his tux and slams him against the bar.

‘You go anywhere near her and I will kill you.’ Kylo snarls, his furious face only inches from Hux’s smirking one.

‘Always so sensitive, Ren.’ Hux snickers as he shoves Kylo away from him.

Kylo is breathing hard, as he realizes that an audience has formed around them. He swallows heavily before barging his way through the crowd, tears pricking in his eyes and heading for the exit.

o-o-o-o-x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Hope you liked it :s Was it terrible???
> 
> Let me know your thoughts about this fic - it's much appreciated,


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for the truth.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued support of this fic - but alas it is drawing to it's conclusion. I just hope you stick around for the final ride :D
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments and the kudos' and the hits - it's so wonderful to see people's responses and I do still read each one but now we're heading for the climax of this story I don't want to give anything away in reply to a comment but I do genuinely read and appreciate each of them :D <3<3

o-o-o-o-x

Rey’s eyes scan the room for her boyfriend. Leia notices and places a tentative hand on Rey’s wrist, causing the young woman to look toward her.

‘He’ll be back, don’t worry.’ Leia offers with a reassuring smile.

But Rey’s not convinced, it’s been far too long for anyone to get a drink. She nods in response, but her brows are knitted together.

‘I’m just going to see what the hold up is.’ Rey mutters as she quickly steps away from Leia, who reaches out to stop her, but she’s too late – Rey is gone.

o-o-o-o-x

Rey’s heart is racing as she looks left and right, all over the place for her boyfriend. She’d been over to the bar and heard murmurings about an altercation and her stomach dropped. Has something happened to him? She heads for the cloakroom and taps her foot impatiently as she waits for the attendant with her coat. She pulls it on, hooking her clutch over her shoulder and dashing outside.

It’s the last resort other than checking the men’s room and Rey’s not quite prepared for that, just yet.

She steps out into the freezing night, shivering in an instant and wrapping her arms around her middle. Her eyes search up and down the sidewalk from her vantage point at the top of the steps. And then she spots him. Pacing and running his hands through his hair. His shoulders are slumped forward and his whole demeanour screams something terrible has happened.

She hurries down the sidewalk, dodging out of the way of other revelers as she approaches Kylo.

‘Kylo. Kylo, what’s going on? Are you okay?’ She panics as she reaches him, touching his back and he spins around.

His eyes are wide, bloodshot and red as if he’s been crying and it makes Rey gasps softly, and take a half step back.

‘Kylo-‘ She breathes as he scrunches his eyes close, and digs his fingernails into his scalp and growls as if in some sort of tremendous pain.

‘Kylo, what’s going on?’ Her voice pitching with her growing worry.

‘Please talk to me. Kylo.’ Rey begs and his eyes fire open.

‘Stop calling me that.’ He shouts through gritted teeth and she gasps, shaking her head.

‘What? That’s your name.’ She snaps, growing increasingly exasperated as tears of fear prick in the back of her eyes.

‘No it’s not. It’s not my name.’ Kylo snarls, tears streaming from his eyes as Rey looks at him with utter confusion.

‘What? I don’t understand.’

‘My name isn’t Kylo Ren. It’s Ben Solo.’ He croaks, dark and tormented eyes fixed on her face.

Rey is stunned into silence. She feels like the wind has been knocked out of her as she lets out a single straining breath. Kylo is watching her expectantly, his eyes studying her face for her reaction. Seeing the shock, confusion and disbelief flit one after the other. He goes to speak, but she gets there first.

‘Say that again.’ She demands breathless.

‘My name isn’t Kylo Ren. It’s Ben Solo.’ He sighs, his eyes so full of conflict.

Rey takes a long breath, the tears dripping from her eyelashes as she gapes at him, stunned.

‘Rey?’ Kylo croaks as he reaches out for her, but she whips her arm away, eyes burning with anger.

‘Get off me.’ She spits, stepping back.

‘Rey, please.’ Kylo begs as he steps forward.

‘No.’ She growls and it’s loud enough that they get a few inquisitive looks from other revelers and passers-by on the street.

‘I don’t know _you_. I don’t know who _you_ are. You’ve been lying to me for months. How could you?’ She cries, hot tears falling from her eyes.

‘I’m sorry. You have to believe me. I wanted to tell you. I really did.’ Kylo pleads, tears streaking his face.

‘Then why didn’t you? I don’t understand.’ She sobs, as multiple SUV’s come to a speeding stop on the road next to them, and men and women in black suits with earpieces rush out and up the steps.

‘I couldn’t. I had no choice, I couldn’t tell you.’

‘Of course you had a choice. You could have told me the truth. But you chose not to. You chose to lie instead. How could you? I love you and you do this to me.’ She snarls, wiping the tears with the back of her hand, her face streaking with make-up.

‘Rey, please.’ Kylo begs as Leia hurries over to them.

‘You lied to me. All this time you’ve been lying. You said you’d be the Father of my children. You agreed to try for a baby, despite knowing that our child would be conceived in a lie, born into a lie and raised in a lie. Were you _ever_ going to tell me the truth?’ Rey rants, her anger burning through her whole body.

‘I wanted to tell you from the moment I met you. You have to believe me.’

‘Then why didn’t you, huh?’ She spits and Leia gawps at the arguing couple, her breath coming out in sharp pants as she tries to intervene.

‘Because I couldn’t. Because if I did then I’d ruin everything.’ He snaps, his anger at himself starting to bubble over as he steps closer to her and crowds her.

‘You just have. _You just have_. What more could you have ruined?’ She hisses with a furious scowl, her eyes growing darker with her anger.

There are people being hauled out of the gala in handcuffs and loaded into the SUV’s.

‘Answer me.’ Rey barks as she is hit with blind fury, and lashes out at her boyfriend, tearing her nails across his face, just as Han comes striding toward his son.

Kylo staggers backwards, hand clutched to his face and eyes wide with shock as he stares at Rey. The sight of him looking scared of her brings her back to reality and she lets out a strangled gasp. Her wide and terrified eyes burning with fresh tears.

‘Ben.’ Leia calls, stepping toward him, but then there’s a BANG that makes them all jolt.

Kylo is still staring at Rey as the colour begins drains from his face and he starts to fall. But Han gets there just in time to catch him, grabbing him under the armpits and easing him to the floor.

‘Ben? Son?’ Han gasps as he looks frantically at his son.

‘I’ve-I’ve been........shot.’ Kylo mumbles at his father and Han pushes open his sons tuxedo jacket.

‘I WANT THAT SHOOTER. NOW.’ Han shouts to anyone and everyone, and Agents burst into action all around them.

‘Ben?’ Leia croaks fear gripping her as she sinks to her knees next to him.

She gasps sharply when she sees his once white shirt now turning crimson with his blood.

Rey is frozen in place in the middle of a hive of activity as Agents rush to Han’s aid. Everything sounds like she’s hearing it all through water. She’s trembling with shock and her breath is coming out in tiny pants. What has she done? What has she caused?

Kylo looks up at Rey’s horrified face and she cannot believe what has just happened. She can see the sadness, hurt and fear in his fading eyes. Blood is trickling from the cuts she’d inflicted, but it’s nothing in comparison to the blood pooling from his gunshot wound, turning the white snow scarlet.

‘Chewie’s in the Falcon.’ Han urgently tells his wife and she nods.

Han nods at two Agents standing nearby and together they hoist Kylo up, making him groan loudly. They head back down the street and Leia steps after them, but then she stops and turns back to Rey.

‘Rey?’

‘Leia.’ Han shouts and as he looks over his shoulder back at his wife.

Leia reaches out and her fingers brush over the back of Rey’s hand before dashing off after her husband and leaving Rey standing on the sidewalk. She’s still shaking as she looks down at the salted ground and the white snow that’s turned a shade of pink.

She lets out a choked sob and turns on her heels and runs.

o-o-o-o-x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> I hope it wasn't too bad - I tried to get the conflict and the feel of betrayal - hope it came across?? :s


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the love and support for this fic - it means a lot :)
> 
> There was lot of passion and feelings with how I ended the last chapter and that is amazing to have such a reaction.
> 
> This is a very sad time in the SW universe with the passing of Carrie Fisher and my thoughts are with her family.

o-o-o-o-x

Rey pauses as she approached the main entrance to the hospital. She slowly looks up at the lights of the building, twinkling against the dark backdrop of the night sky. Kylo is in there somewhere, and she doesn’t know if he’s dead or alive. She doesn’t even know what name he’s been admitted under – Kylo Ren or Ben Solo.

Her whole body shakes as she lets out a gasping breath. For the last hour she’s just walked the streets of the city, desperately trying to find some clarity within her thoughts. Hoping to find the answer to the reeling of her mind.

What he’d told her shook her to the core, sent her whole entire world off balance. Everything she thought she knew had just changed on an axis, the rug had literally been pulled from beneath her.

At first she was guided by anger, as she stormed the streets with rage licking at her heels, and fury in her heart. But the further she walked and the more tears she shed, the sadder she became. The heartbreak set in, wrapping itself around her heart and threatening to drown her. And that she simply could not allow.

Rey has always been resourceful in the face of adversity, no matter what. She would always brush herself off, get back on her feet and carry on. She always had to, and now is no different. Only now she needs answers. And those answers are inside.

‘Rey?’ Professor Skywalker’s voice cuts through her haze of though, and she jumps a little at the feel of his hand hesitantly touching her back.

‘Professor.’ She mumbles, looking at the ground and not at the man – he’d betrayed her too.

‘Are you alright? You must be freezing.’ Luke observes, seeing her tremble, as she wraps her arms defensively over her chest.

‘I’m fine.’ She answers, now casting a glance up at him and being hit with a feeling of guilt. Guilt that he’s concerned for her, all the while his nephew could be……

‘Is-is-is he………’ She can’t think it, let alone say it, her voice stammering, before trailing off and cracking with fear as fresh tears bud in her hazel eyes.

‘No. No. Ben’s in surgery. I just went to get him some things.’ Luke explains, looking at her with his reassuring gaze.

Rey noisily lets out the breath that had caught in her throat, relief washing over her and some of the tension held in her body eases.

‘Come inside. Get out of this cold. Come on.’ Luke more tells her than asks her. His hand pressing the middle of her back and guiding her forward, through the sliding double doors and into the bright garish neon light of the hospital.

Rey walks as if in a daze by her Professors side, his hand showing her the way. Not a word is said between the pair, as they travel through the maze of the building – down various corridors until she finds herself standing in a deserted waiting room. But as Luke goes to lead her into the family room she can see beyond, she digs her feet in and allows him to take her no further.

‘Stop.’ She gasps and Luke turns to look at her, seeing her eyes wide and almost fearful.

‘Rey?’

‘I don’t know if I can do this.’ She mutters, hot tears tumbling from her eyes.

‘Come and sit down.’ Luke offers and together they step over to the worn and faded seating.

Rey sits down as does Luke, but he doesn’t utter a word. Waiting for her to speak, because he can see she needs to. She needs to let it all out.

‘I’m so confused. He was lying to me. He told me he loved me yet he was lying to me all along. He agreed to have a baby……..’ She chokes, trailing off and brushing her tears from her make-up smeared face.

Luke reaches out and takes her hand between both of his, offering her a sympathetic smile.

‘Rey, we were all lying to you. Not just Ben. And for that I am so very sorry. I know it wasn’t easy for Ben to keep the truth from you.’ Luke begins to explain, to which Rey scowls and Luke pauses.

‘No, it can’t have. I mean he was only lying to the woman he supposedly loves.’ She spits and Luke sighs heavily.

‘Rey, Ben was in an impossible situation.’

‘What situation? I don’t understand why he couldn’t tell me the truth. Why he had to lie.’ She snaps, getting angry and whipping her hand away from his.

‘Ben is an informant for the Federal Intelligence Agency. He has been for the past couple of years.’

Rey sniffles, pursing her lips and staring straight ahead, refusing to look at the older man.

‘When Ben was in his early twenties he found out that his Grandfather was a serial killer. Leia, Han and I kept the truth from him all those years, thinking it would be better for him not to know. Thinking we’d have time to tell him the truth. But we never did, and he found out in the cruelest of ways.’ Luke begins and she looks at him through the corner of her eyes.

‘He was working on the series of photographs I know you admire. Out in the desert, documenting the horrors of war and poverty. Anyway, a political adversary of Leia’s went to the press and revealed that Darth Vader was Leia’s Father, and not Senator Organa as the world had thought.’ Luke tells her and sees her back straighten at the mention of her Grandfather’s murderer.

‘Ben was all alone. And he found out from a group of mercenaries. They taunted him, telling him that he deserved to die in revenge for his Grandfather’s actions. They then proceeded to attack him, he was so badly beaten.’ He pauses, gauging her reaction and seeing that she’s focused on his words while clenching her jaw tightly.

‘That photo, the one of him on his knees. The last image ever published by Ben. That….’ He takes a beat to compose himself, it’s not easy remembering the events surrounding his nephews decision to turn his back on them all.

‘That was the moment they were going to execute him. He was seconds from death, but then Snoke and his men turned up. They saved him. So Ben thought he owed Snoke. He was so, _so_ angry. And I can’t blame him, none of us can. Not after the lies we’d told him. So he turned his back on us, became a puppet for Snoke. Changed his name, got that tattoo and refused to speak to any of us.’ Luke looks up at Rey, who’s now looking at her fingers in her lap, watching how she wrings them.

‘What-what happened to change his mind? To make him go back? To help?’ Rey whispers, not looking up.

‘A couple of years ago he sent me some flowers. It was the anniversary of my adopted parents’ death.’ Leia announces, as she walks toward her twin brother and her son’s girlfriend.

Rey’s eyes whip up to see the diminutive, yet powerful presence of Leia Organa Solo as she heads towards them, before sitting down on Rey’s other side.

‘It was the reforming of a very fragile relationship. It’s still not on steady ground, there’s still a lot of resentment. And despite all that, Ben offered to be an informant. He could see the wrongs of First Order News and Snoke. He came to realize that he was being used, so at great risk to his own life he began helping us.’ Leia explains, looking right at Rey with such loving affection.

‘And I know that from the very moment he met you, he wanted to tell you the truth. To be honest with you. But he couldn’t. Too much was riding on him, and the information and proof he was providing the FIA. The information was crucial, and the investigation was at a critical stage. And he hated every single moment of having to lie to you Rey.’ Leia adds, brushing a few stray strands of hair from Rey’s tear streaked face.

Rey scoffs, the tears spilling anew from her eyes as she crosses her arms over her chest.

‘I know you don’t have to believe me, I understand. But ask yourself this. Did you fall in love with the man or his name?’ Leia poses as she rises to her feet, glancing down at the tormented young woman and stepping away.

Halfway across the room she pauses and turns round to face Rey. Rey allows her gaze to drift up to meet the resourceful, determined and hopeful eyes of the battle hardened woman. But Leia doesn’t say a word; instead she simply smiles wistfully at Rey before carrying on her way.

Rey gulps heavily. She’s still confused, but now with more insight her decision is a lot clearer.

‘He could have told me, I wouldn’t have told a soul.’ She croaks, looking towards Leia who stops in her tracks, hand gripping the handle to the family room.

‘I told him not too.’ Han’s gruff yet sad voice makes her snap her head round to find him leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

He takes a deep breath before stepping further into the waiting room. There’s a tall hairy man right behind him, and four suited men with earpieces behind him.

‘Han.’ Leia gasps, now turning to head for her husband.

‘He wanted to. More than anything, he wanted to tell you the truth. He called me the morning after you first met. He begged me to let him tell you who he really was. But I couldn’t let him. It was too dangerous. There was too much risk involved-‘

‘But I wouldn’t have said anything.’ Rey cries, rising to her feet and glaring angrily at Han.

‘I’m sure you wouldn’t have, but I couldn’t take the risk. You’re a civilian, and if something had happened to you I would never have forgiven myself. But more than that, Ben would _never_ have forgiven me. Ever.’ Han tells her sincerely and Rey sighs.

She wraps her arms around herself and goes over to the blind and stares out into the darkness. She can’t argue, what would be the point. She can’t change history. What is done is done. All she can do is move on and forgive. Because she knows she can, and she will.

‘Have you caught them? Who did this to our son?’ Leia asks her husband, and Rey’s ears prick wanting to know the answer too.

‘A woman was arrested near the scene. Gwendoline Phasma, a First Order News employee.’ Han informs her, pulling her into his chest and holding her close.

Rey takes a long breath and closes her eyes, drawing on her strength and resolve, taking a moment to compose herself.

‘Are you the family of Ben Solo?’

o-o-o-o-x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter :)
> 
> I hope you liked it?
> 
> As always let me know what you think :D


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the comments, the kudos', the understanding and the encouragement for this fic. It's meant a great deal and has only made me want to try and make this as good as I can <3
> 
> Oh and thanks to swetik7cwetik for the idea :D

o-o-o-o-x

‘Are you the family of Ben Solo?’ The young male Registrar asks as he appears in the corridor.

In a blur they all rush forward, and the Registrar looks taken back for a moment before regaining his composure. Rey feels her heart stammer slowly as she waits for him to speak, to give them news, hopeful news.

‘As you know Ben suffered a gunshot wound to the left abdomen. He lost a lot of blood and has had to have an emergency blood transfusion. However, the bullet missed all of his major organs, if it had been a hairsbreadth to the right, I would be having a very different conversation with you all. But thankfully we’re not, and the surgery went very well and the prognosis is for a full and complete recovery.’ The Registrar smiles warmly at Leia as she clings to Han’s jacket.

They let out a collective sigh of relief.

‘Oh thank the Maker.’ Leia gasps.

‘Thank you. Thank you so much.’ Han is the first to thank the Doctor who nods in acceptance.

‘Can we see him?’ Leia asks, her eyes full of unspent but now happy tears.

‘Ben’s in recovery at the moment and a nurse will let you know when he’s awake.’ The Registrar smiles at all of them before withdrawing from them.

Rey lets the tears fall silently from her eyes, she feels a weight leave her shoulders as she staggers back a few steps. Luke catches sight of her out of the corner of his eye and turns around and smiles softly at her. He steps forward and pulls her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

o-o-o-o-x

Rey and Luke are sat quietly in the waiting area. Chewie has left to attend to business, and Han and Leia are in with Ben. Rey is nervously tapping her foot. While she can’t wait to see her boyfriend, there’s still the issue of his lies and deceit.

Her mind keeps going over what Leia asked her. Who did she fall in love with – the man or his name? It seems like a silly question to ask, but history is full of people who ‘fell in love’ for the wrong reasons. For such things as titles and positions. But Rey has never used Kylo’s position to any advantage; in fact she’d more often than not shied away from even mentioning him, but not because she was embarrassed to be his girlfriend. But more out of fear people will accuse her of using him to further her career.

Guilt churns uncomfortably in her stomach as she chews on her bottom lip, working her way across the sore flesh.

‘Rey. Are you okay?’ Luke asks gently, his eyes searching her face.

‘Huh, yes. Yes I’m fine. Just thinking.’ Rey nods and offers him a shy smile in reply.

‘I noticed.’

‘I don’t know what to say to him.’ Rey glances up at her Professor.

‘I’d love to be able to tell you what to say. But only you will know what needs to be said when you see him. What you need to say.’ Luke smiles before turning away.

Han and Leia appear in the corridor, they both look less worried and stressed, which can only be a good thing. They head over to Rey and Luke and Leia smiles warmly at them both.

‘He’d going to be fine. He’s awake, but sleepy. And he’s eager to see you.’ Leia addresses Rey who nods slowly.

‘Rey, why don’t you go in alone?’ Luke offers and Rey turns her head to look at her professor feeling a little surprised by his offer.

‘What? No, no. He’d want to see you.’ She protests, but Luke chuckles.

‘I doubt that. He’d sooner see you and I don’t want to be a third wheel. Go and see Ben. Tell him I’ll see him in the morning.’ Luke tells her and she knows from the tone of his voice his words are final and it is useless arguing.

Rey nods, inhaling deeply before rising to her feet. Leia steps forward and pulls Rey into her arms. Rey is a little startled at first but slowly she returns the gesture.

‘Just remember he loves you so much.’ Leia murmurs into Rey’s neck, causing Rey to tense a little.

They break apart and Rey heads down the corridor. She glances over her shoulder and looks back at the trio and offers a small smile before carrying on.

She feels rotten that she’s not angrier with them. Each one of them lied to her as well. Some for longer than others. She should be furious with Luke. He is more than just her Professor, he was her mentor and a friend as well, and he’d been lying too. But then again she wasn’t sleeping with them, they didn’t see her at her most vulnerable, her most free and her most open. Kylo did.

She comes to a stop a short while later outside a closed door. Her pulse is racing and her hands feel clammy. She takes a deep breath through her nose as she looks up through the square door window.

Kylo is lying on the raised hospital bed in the center of the room. The blankets are up to his waist and he’s wearing a hospital gown. His eyes are closed and he’s got oxygen tubes up his nose. He’s also got a heart rate monitor on his finger, along with a couple of tubes coming out of his hand.  
There are machines working either side of the head of the bed and he looks peaceful.

For a moment Rey thinks against disturbing him, but after a steadying breath she pushes the door open. Kylo opens his eyes and turns his head to look at her with a worried smile, and her pace falters for a moment, but she carries on toward the chair at the side of the bed.

‘Rey.’ Kylo rasps as she sits down, keeping her eyes down from his face for a moment longer.

‘Hey.’ She croaks, hating that her voice gives away her feelings.

Now she looks up and sees his dark eyes staring hopefully at her.

‘How are you feeling?’ She asks quietly.

‘I’ve been better. I didn’t think you’d come.’ He mutters, his voice is horse and tired.

‘Wh-why, what makes you think that?’ Rey nervously squeezes her hands together.

‘After……….after………’ He can’t finish, the words can’t or won’t come out and they both know what he means.

The silence hangs heavy between them. There is so much that needs to be said, that has to be said, but perhaps straight after life saving surgery is not the best time for that conversation.

‘We don’t need to talk about that right now. We just need to focus on getting you better.’ Rey states firmly, her voice sounding a little tight, masking her emotions about his lies.

Kylo’s gaze drifts down as if he’s contemplating something.

‘I am sorry about everything.’

‘Kylo.’

‘No Rey, please. I need you to understand.’ He argues, looking at her.

‘I do. Your family has told me about what happened with you finding out about your Grandfather-‘ He interrupts.

‘But they don’t know all of it. They don’t know why I got back in touch with my Mom. They only know what I’ve told them.’

‘Okay. Then tell me.’ Rey nods looking at him.

Kylo takes a breath that’s interrupted by a barking cough. His face quickly turns red, and Rey is on her feet in a heartbeat grabbing the plastic cup from the nightstand and offering him the straw. She sits on the edge of the bed, holding the cup as he drinks through the straw.

When he slumps back she notes that his eyes are a little bloodshot. And now she lets herself look at the plaster on his forehead covering where her nails dug into his flesh. Her eyes trace the angry and sore looking deep scratch that bisects his face and she feels a wave of self-hatred. She knows it’ll fade, perhaps it’ll disappear all together, but her heart pangs with guilt all the same.

Kylo hesitantly places his hand on hers in her lap. It brings her out of her moment of guilty self-pity and their eyes meet.

‘I do love you, please believe that.  Never forget that.’ He whispers and tears prick the backs of her eyes.

Despite herself Rey wants nothing more than to throw herself at him, to press her lips against his and stay that way forever. But she still needs answers in order to move past this.

‘You were going to tell me something.’ Rey’s voice cracks as she stares at his hand on top of hers.

Kylo takes a deep breath and coughs a little before starting.

‘The reason I got back in touch with my Mom was because Snoke was behind revealing who my Grandfather was. He gave the information to my Mom’s political rival. He told me all about it. He was proud that he’d ruined her career. It was like being punched in the gut, to know that he had orchestrated everything that happened. He was the reason I hated my family.’ Kylo’s voice is bitter with regret.

‘He used me, he manipulated me, and there was nothing I could do. He owned me. He owned my life and he never let me forget that. So I sent my Mom some flowers. I wanted to make some sort of amends. Somehow I felt responsible, it was me he was after.’ He sighs, closing his eyes for a brief moment as he recalls the memories.

Rey simply listens.

‘I was still angry that they lied to me, but it just seemed less than the anger I felt for Snoke. I thought he saved my life, when all alone he was controlling it. I was never in any real danger, because that was a set up as well, to get me on side. To make me so grateful that he saved my life that I’d do anything he asked. He was the conductor of my life. Everything I did was by his plan. Everything but you.’ Kylo explains, tears streaming from his heartbroken and tormented eyes.

Rey is sat silent, watching him, feeling his pain and anguish, her heart breaking for him. She has sandwiched his hands between her own and is brushing the back of his hand, soothing him.

‘The moment I met you I knew there was something about you. You were this bright starling light who walked into my bleak dark world. You were so blinding. I was entranced. You are this beautiful, vibrant free spirit who I just had to love. I had no choice. I was lost in you. You bewitched me.’ Kylo tells her, his voice so sincere that Rey’s heart flutters and a light pink blush forms on her cheeks.

‘When I found you gone that first morning, it felt like I’d been hit by a truck. The wind was knocked completely out of me. I couldn’t believe you’d gone. But then I realised even if I only had that night it was the most incredible night of my life and I wouldn’t have changed if for the world.’

Rey feels the blush now spread from the base of her neck and run up her cheeks.

‘But then you came back and I’ve never felt happier, I couldn’t believe it. So when you ran off the second time I did something I’d never done. I called my Dad. But he’s always been more than just my Dad he’s the Director of the FIA. Which meant he was pulling my strings. And I begged him, and I mean begged him, to let me tell you the truth about who I really was, because I didn’t want you to be involved with Snoke’s creation. I wanted you be in love with who I really am. In love with Ben.’ Kylo croaks, looking away from her as if he’s ashamed.

‘You know your Mom asked me a question before.’ Rey mutters, stilling her hand over his.

Kylo looks up at her, waiting for her to go on.

‘She asked me who I fell in love with. "The man or the name?"’

Kylo gulps, his nerves circle his mind and form butterflies in his stomach. Fear coming to him like a familiar shroud.

‘The man. I feel in love with _you_. Not the name you give yourself or someone else gave you. I fell in love with you.’ Rey’s voice cracks with emotion as she smiles at him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Rey lets the anger she felt over his lies go, because she loves him and she understands him more than anyone else ever will. Because he understands her and he loves her for everything that she was, everything she is and everything she can be. And she knows that he will tear himself apart proving it to her, but he doesn’t have to, because she loves him.  She loves him fiercely, passionately, madly, and unconditionally.

She leans forward and presses a tender kiss to his lips and he lets out a contented breath as Rey presses her forehead against his and their eyes fall close.

o-x-o-x-o-x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Was it a fitting ending? Or do you want more? Is there still more to be said in this fic? Let me know your thoughts x

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> All errors and mistakes are my own :|
> 
> I own nothing - Disney and LucasFilm do!!


End file.
